Sent Diligo
by Intricacy
Summary: Please DO NOT READ. Going under REWRITE in a new story, titled Play On Words. Please review that one instead. Complete.
1. First Announcement

**Sent Diligo**

**Summary:** Hogwarts directed the students to set up a play and create its own plot, cast, and script. They create a play with a main characters of Allyran (played by Hermione) and Eroquin (Draco) where they are mortal enemies cast away to another time and place. In the new surroundings, a romance blossoms, but can they get back? The play excites the whole school - but when the plot becomes reality, it must be stopped. HGDM

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

**(A/N:)** Okay, as usual, any misspellings, mistakes, grammatical errors, etc, please TELL ME

* * *

**Chapter One: First Announcement**

In the middle of the feast in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood with a hand held up, silencing all the students and staff. However, three people did not notice Dumbledore's command – and they were none other than the Golden Trio. The entire Hall heard their conversation.

" – and you think that it's better than food, _why_, may I ask again?" Ron said.

"Ron! You _know_ food is important but – "

"My point exactly!" Ron said, interrupting Hermione. "Food is important!"

"But shouldn't studying be important, too? Because if you don't study, then you won't get a career, and you can't get the money to buy food to eat," Hermione protested.

"So… you _study_ to get _food_? You could just… what's that Muggle thing? Fart!" Ron proclaimed.

Hermione scowled. "It's a _farm_, Ron. Besides, you need to know how to farm before you farm, of course, and then it doesn't give you much money for other things that are important, such as books – "

"So books are better than food now, isn't it?" Ron said, scolding.

" – and shelter," Hermione continued, ignoring Ron's comment. "Water – "

"So water is better than food, too? You're saying EVERYTHING is better than food?" Ron said angrily.

"No, I'm not!" :Hermione said heatedly. "If you'd just listen to me for a moment – "

"Er, Hermione, Ron?" Harry said, cutting in.

"WHAT?" they said in unison. Harry pointed at Dumbledore and the two followed his gaze. Hermione blushed as Ron's ears turned red. "Sorry," they mumbled.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Now that, ahem, everyone appears to be… _settled in_ and _listening_, I shall continue." Dumbledore looked across the room. "The staff and I have decided – " Snape wrinkled his nose in disgust " – that we should take a break from our studies – " Snape scowled " – and help you all learn something that we usually do not teach – " Snape's brows furrowed in disapproval " – and this is for all years." Snape glared across the Hall, making everyone deathly silent. Dumbledore continued. "We would like Hogwarts to create a play – yes, create, not just act – and there will be the stage crew, the actors and actresses, the designers, scriptwriters, artists, directors… it's all up to you. If you do not wish to participate in the play, you may resume to your normal studies. Each one of you will receive a sheet of paper. Please fill it out accordingly. Thank you."

After Dumbledore's announcement, the students chattered excitedly. "What do you think you'll do, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I'm sure that Harry would _love_ to be a hairdresser," Hermione said, grinning, "and I'm sure _you_, Ron, would love to be a make-up artist." Both Harry and Ron stared at her aghast.

"How'd you know?" Ron asked in awe.

"I have my sources," Hermione said cheerfully. "Well, I have to go to the library to do some _studying_."

"And leave this good food to waste?" Ron asked.

"Yup," Hermione said. Before Ron could respond, Hermione skipped out of the Great Hall to go down to the library. When they were out of ear shot, Harry asked nervously, "Tell me you were just kidding about wanting to be a make-up artist."

Ron's ears turned red.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The trio entered the Gryffendor Common Room. A stack of parchment greeted them. Each of them took a piece and sat down, examining it closely. It was titled, **"The Hogwarts School Play."**

"I think this is the sheet Dumbledore was talking about," Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thanks for being obvious."

"My pleasure. You're in my debt now," Harry said.

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope."

Hermione groaned in frustration and read the sheet over. It said:

The Hogwarts School Play

For the Hogwarts School Play, please decide which role you want. If you do not wish to participate, please check the box on the bottom of the parchment. For those who wish to participate, please order the things you want to do (from greatest to least) with magic. For those who wish to act, this is especially important, as you may not get a role and/or you may not want to act with the unknown script. Remember to put your name, year, and house. Thank you.

Hermione stopped reading and smiled. She scanned over the choices and flicked her wand. The choices automatically rearranged themselves to fit Hermione's liking. She picked up a quill and scribbled down her name, year, and house. "I'm done," she announced happily. Harry and Ron stared at her, flabbergast.

"How does she do it?" Ron murmured.

"Like she said. She has her sources," Harry replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several days passed and the students awaited to know if they've been accepted in the groups that they desired to be in. People crowded around the notices on the board. "Make way!" Ron shouted as he pushed through the crowd. He quickly scanned the list and his face fell.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I didn't make it to the make-up artists," he said, frowning.

"Oh. Well, you got stage crew instead. It's supposed to be really fun!" Hermione said happily.

"I guess," Ron murmured, pushing his way back out of the crowd.

Hermione turned to Harry. "What did you get?"

"Hairdresser."

Hermione burst out laughing. "And you can't even tame your own hair…"

Harry nodded. "I know… there's got to be some kind of mistake here…"

"Not on Ron's, there isn't," Hermione said, smiling. "But don't tell him I said that." Harry grinned then nodded.

"Hey, by the way, what did you get, Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione pointed to the acting list. "I might make it to become an actress," she said, "but if I don't, I'll be a director. I think that I'll be performing Shakespeare for the audition." She picked up a piece of parchment with the auditioning choices. "No wait, maybe this one… I don't know…"

Harry smiled. "They didn't make a mistake on your part, either," he said, laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, a look of fake hurt drawn on her face.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. They pushed out of the crowd to go find Ron, who, apparently, was moping because of the fact he didn't manage to become a make-up artist.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The days flew by quickly. During dinner, Harry and Hermione were trying to explain to Ron the use of a Muggle television – Ron still didn't understand. "So, you say it's a little square thing with a smaller square inside it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know what, Ron, forget about it."

At that moment, Dumbledore stood up and silenced the students. He announced, "The script writers and the directors and… of course, everyone else who helped, have created a plot and they'd like to tell it to you now."

Marcus Flint (who was held back a year) strode up to the center and declared, "I am the head director."

"Another mistake," Harry pointed out.

"No, it's just bribery," Hermione whispered back.

"But they can't bribe Dumbledore!"

"True," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Flint cleared his throat and Harry said, "We weren't _that_ loud, were we?"

"Actually, you are," Flint said, scowling. Harry and Hermione quieted. "The play shall be based on hate and love. Two mortal enemies – Allyran and Eroquin – have despised each other since they met. They were as different as black and white. However, one day, a potion spills on both of them, transporting both of them back into time to an imaginary place. There, they – " Flint coughed " – developed _feelings_ for each other – " Flint coughed again " – and try to return back to the real world." Flint coughed yet again. "Any questions?" He glared at the students, as if daring them to speak. None of them had the courage. "Good." Flint strode back down to the Slytherin table.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said. "Auditions will be held here at six PM sharp this time next week. Thank you." He sat back down and everyone continued their meal.

"Good luck, Hermione, when the time comes," Harry murmured.

"Thanks, Harry," Ron said.

"Not you! Your name's not Hermione, is it?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "Well, we changed names for the day."

Harry stared at them in confusion. "You did…?"

"No."

"But you just said – "

Hermione laughed. "Harry, you're too gullible."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day of auditions came. Hermione rushed down to the Great Hall to perform. Five minutes later, the directors entered. Flint stood up. "When we call your name, you will go to the back and perform. You may leave when you're done. If you're not in the back in five minutes, we'll skip you. Abbott, Hannah!"

Hannah skipped to the back of the Great Hall. Several minutes later, she left and "Agisette, Timothy" was called to the back. Hermione sighed and opened up her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ and was drawn into it for the umpteenth time.

When Hermione got the sixth chapter, she heard her name called. "Granger, Hermione!" Flint called. Hermione raced to the back of the Hall.

"Hello," she said breathlessly. "I'll be performing the wizarding play, _Shigoth_." **(A/N:** Yes, I made it up… Flint nodded. Hermione recited dramatically, "When the time before dark had fallen asleep, the dragon shed silvery skin, it fled to the mountains and drank dry the rivers, then lived in the caves within. The waters held magic that put it to sleep, and the ages of wizards began; the travelers flew over to the mountain and rock, with wind, no water, but sand…"

When she finished, Flint dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Hermione nodded and ran out the Great Hall. Harry, Ginny, and Ron were waiting for her there.

"So…" Ron said.

"So what?"

"So how did it go?" Ginny said.

Hermione shrugged. "I ended up choosing _Shigoth_. I'm not sure if I did so well… I think I did horrible." She shook her head and sat down on a couch beside them.

Harry grinned at her. "C'mon, Hermione, that's what you always say, but you get the best in the end!"

"That doesn't mean I'll do the same in extracurricular things," Hermione replied darkly. The others just shrugged and engaged themselves in a game of Wizarding Chess.

"Knight to H-5," Ron said clearly. The knight moved over. "Checkmate."

Harry groaned. "I only made two moves!"

"Ha," Ron said, grinning. "Now you know what it feels like to lose."

"Lose?" Harry repeated. "Since when did _you_ lose?"

Ron's ears turned red. "Since I didn't make it to become a make-up artist." Hermione stared at him, then burst out laughing. "It's not funny," he scolded. Hermione attempted to calm herself down. But no sooner than had Hermione stopped laughing completely did Harry laugh. Both of them stared at him. "You're really slow, y'know that?" they said in unison.

Harry couldn't stop laughing.

"Ron, hurry up!" Hermione said. One week had passed since the auditions and the roles were on the board. "I want to know if I made it or not."

"And I have to come along because…?" Ron asked.

"Because I'll tell the world of your burning desire of being called 'Ronniekins,'" Hermione stated. Ron's ears turned red. Unfortunately for him, Dean, who was passing by, overheard.

"What about Ronniekins?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Ron replied quickly. "Let's go, Hermione." Hermione grinned triumphantly and led the way over to the bulletin boards.

**Hogwarts School Play Roles **

**Barney the Purple Dinosaur**- Gregory Goyle

**Baby Bop** – Vincent Crabbe

**Xionis**-Blaise Zabini

**Vorgate**-Michael Stewsburg

**Shana**-Padma Patil

**Litanya Aeralia**-Ginny Weasley

**Filinzo**-Justin Flinch-Flenchly

**Cassandra Woodlicks**-Hannah Abbott

**Eroquin**-Draco Malfoy

**Allyran**-Hermione Granger

**Tayla the Witch**-Cho Chang

**Simissa Patronison**-Luna Lovegood

Hermione stopped reading. She squealed excitedly, "I got one of the leading roles!"

Harry sighed. "I wish we made a bet on your success," he said. "I'd be some richer." Hermione rolled her eyes and bonked Harry on the head, then bonked Ron on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron scolded.

Hermione smiled. "For complaining about not getting to be a make-up artist."

"Er, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Don't you think that it's a little too late for that?"

Hermione put on a startled face. "No, not at all!" she said seriously, skipping away down the Great Hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am very pleased to announce that the Hogwarts School Play – entitled 'Sent Diligo' – will begin to take place today. We apologize for the short term notice. Please hand in your homework and you will begin on the project," Dumbledore announced. A great deal of uproar was responded to this.

As soon as Harry, Hermione, and Ron finished handing in their homework to the professors, they split up, leaving accordingly to the place they needed to go. When Hermione arrived to the acting corner, she met Seamus. "I'm a director," he said, shuffling through some parchment. "Who are you playing again?"

"Allyran," Hermione stated proudly.

"Okay. Wait a moment, please… thanks. Okay, here's your script, and your lines are already highlighted for you." He handed her a long piece of parchment.

"Er… thanks," Hermione said offhandedly, taking the piece. She skimmed through it but was interrupted when Marcus Flint stood up called all attention towards him.

"I have to move around the room," he said, grunting, "so make this quick. I want you to go over the play, and in an hour, I'll be back. Then we'll try and begin the play with scripts allowed and acting not required. We'll do that several times before you memorize where you're supposed to go. Then we'll include the acting, then we'll memorize the script, and at least_ attempt_ to do the play properly." He spoke as if he didn't expect anyone to do well. Hermione huffed in annoyance. "That's the order, now start!" With that, he swung around and headed to the costume designing section, where they were sketching things out.

For the next hour, it was all silent in the acting corner, no one speaking except for an occasional cough or two. However, when most people were done with the script and the hour wasn't up, Malfoy attempted to end the silence.

"This – is – stupid," he coughed.

"Well – tough – luck!" Hermione coughed back.

"I – never – asked – for – your – opinion," Malfoy coughed at her.

Hermione suppressed a snort. "Well – too – bad – you – already – have – it!"

"We – shouldn't – be – doing – this. We'll – get –in – trouble," Cho coughed at them.

"Well – tough – luck!" Malfoy said, mimicking Hermione's words. Hermione glared daggers at him, but he only smirked back.

"Hey – Draco," Blaise coughed, his eyes glinting mischievously. "What – do – you – think – about – that – kissing – scene – with – Granger?"

"WHAT?" Malfoy yelled, forgetting to cough. The entire Hall silenced, staring at him. He cleared his throat. "Scene. That's all." The Hall then continued its chatter. In a more hushed voice, Malfoy repeated, "_What_?"

"It's right here," Blaise said, pointing to a certain scene. "Read it." Malfoy obliged, his eyes growing wider and wider in horror.

"I can't do that!" Malfoy said.

Hermione grew anxious. She thought it was all a prank pulled by the Slytherins. She began to go through her own script and found the scene they were talking about. "What? No way will I kiss that slug!" Hermione said angrily.

Blaise smirked. "Well – tough – luck!"

Flint strode in. "Is everyone _done_ now?" The group nodded. "Okay, well… read the script again. You need to be familiar with it…" He walked away and the group sighed but obliged. An hour dragged by. Flint came by and said the same thing. The script was reread. An hour later, it was read again. The next hour, the script was read once more. Hour after hour, they read the same script. By the end of the day, everyone already memorized the entire script.

"Is he mentally retarded? I mean, all he does is tell us to do the same thing over and over again," Malfoy groaned to Blaise, who nodded tiredly in agreement.

Flint cleared his throat. "Tomorrow, we will begin the next step – " the group grew excited " – for the entire day." They groaned. "You're dismissed." Flint smirked at them and walked over to the costume section to dismiss them.

Later on, Hermione met up with Harry and Ron. "So, how was your day?" she asked.

Ron sighed. "Well, we wrote down ideas and did some sketches when Flint wasn't looking."

"So did we," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. "We had to read the entire script for the whole day," she said.

"Ouch." Hermione nodded.

"I know, and you know what? Malfoy plays Eroquin!" Hermione groaned. Harry and Ron arched an eyebrow at her. "And I play Allyran." They still remained clueless. Hermione groaned in exasperation. "You two don't pay attention to the script, do you?" They shook their heads.

"Well, _kind_ of – " Harry started.

" – but that's mainly the other's jobs – "

" – we just need to know the characters and the styles, but we don't know them yet – "

" – and the stage crew just needs to make props and the scenery and stuff like that – "

" – so in other words," Hermione said, finishing them off, "you _don't_ pay attention to the script." They shrugged. "Well, err, they, uh, are the ones who Tayla casts the spell on, and, err, they're the ones that get transported back into time…" Their faces turned from confusion to horror. "…and, there's, well… a kissing scene," she said, gulping.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled. "BLOODY HELL!"

"Ron," Harry scolded, attempting to calm him down, "it's just a play, and it's not like Hermione wants to do it…"

"BUT STILL THAT IS JUST WRONG!"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it is… so good luck, Hermione."

"'_Good luck?' 'GOOD LUCK?'_ THAT'S ALL YOU SAY? Harry, our _best friend_ is going to kiss our _worst enemy_ and all you are going to say is – "

"Good luck," Hermione muttered to Harry, glancing at Ron. She skipped away into the girls' dormitory.

After Ron was gone, he nodded, trying to calm himself down. "Good luck, good luck, good luck… 'cause that's everything we need right now."

"Actually, Ron, _no_," Harry said, grinning evilly. "You're in the stage crew, right?" Ron nodded. "You have access to the props, right?" Once again, Ron nodded. "Well, remember our mission for the Order?" Ron nodded with a disgusted look on his face.

"No, Harry! There's got to be another way around this – "

"No, Ron, this is the easiest, the fastest, and this is one way that Malfoy can't worm his way out of," Harry said. "Dumbledore will back us up. We're going to do it."

Ron sighed. "Good luck, Hermione."

* * *

**(A/N:) **Okay, how was the first chapter? Anyways, this is kind of like an experiment. Usually I write a lot of the story first and then publish it, but all my friends publish as they go. I just wanted to see which one was easier, so if I don't update soon, give me a little time! Thanks. **(edited once)**


	2. Scenes

**Sent Diligo**

**Summary:** Hogwarts directed the students to set up a play and create its own plot, cast, and script. They create a play with a main characters of Allyran (played by Hermione) and Eroquin (Draco) where they are mortal enemies cast away to another time and place. In the new surroundings, a romance blossoms, but can they get back? The play excites the whole school - but when the plot becomes reality, it must be stopped. HGDM

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

**(A/N:)** Any misspellings, mistakes, grammatical errors, etc, please tell me, thanks!

* * *

**Thanks to dmhg and bookwormJ for reveiwing!**

**

* * *

**

From Chapter One:

"Actually, Ron, _no_," Harry said, grinning evilly. "You're in the stage crew, right?" Ron nodded. "You have access to the props, right?" Once again, Ron nodded. "Well, remember our mission for the Order?" Ron nodded with a disgusted look on his face.

"No, Harry! There's got to be another way around this – "

"No, Ron, this is the easiest, the fastest, and this is one way that Malfoy can't worm his way out of," Harry said. "Dumbledore will back us up. We're going to do it."

Ron sighed. "Good luck, Hermione."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Scenes**

Several days had passed and the actors had their piece down flat and were now acting the scenes with props.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Allyran," Malfoy sneered at Hermione, gesturing to the place that was supposedly to be a potions room.

Hermione smiled coolly back. "Well, apparently, you don't expect anything. Your intelligence level isn't high enough, I'm afraid. We all feel sorry for you. Here to attempt to gain more brain cells? Tut, I doubt it'll work." She mocked pity. "You're beyond the help of even the gods."

"Only you would have a mouth like that," Malfoy said, scolding, "denying the gods' powers. But I just guess you don't understand the consequences."

"Silence," Justin said in a flat voice. The class sat down. "Welcome to the Adult Potions Club, or Reinforcement, as I prefer to call it. Most of you here are only here because not out of hobby, but because lack of skill. Anyways, I am Filinzo, your Potions Master here. You shall be paired up for our first project, the Drought and the Rainwater Potions. The Drought Potion causes a drought and the Rainwater Potion causes rain," he added unnecessarily.

"I bet you never knew that, Allyran," Malfoy sneered at her. She gave him a death-piercing look.

"_Silencio_," Justin said, pointing his wand at Malfoy. Hermione smirked at him. "Now that I have silence," Justin said, "I can continue. Directions will be on the board. Copy them down and study them. We will be making them tomorrow."

At the end of the Potions class, Justin took the charm off of Malfoy. "Next time, keep quiet," he warned. Malfoy sulked off.

At the end of the day, Hermione met up with Harry and Ron again.

"They probably got Justin's act from Snape," Hermione said scornfully. "Merlin, the scriptwriters better know that not all potions masters are evil in and out."

"They aren't?" Harry and Ron asked, shocked.

"'Course not!" Hermione scolded. "For one, there's – "

"Okay, okay, no need for a lecture. We got plenty of that from Flint," Ron said, stretching his back. "I swear I'm never going to recover from it. Wish I'd continue lessons – "

" – and be lectured to by Snape, Binns, McGonnagal, Flitwick…"

"On the other hand, maybe not," Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron, you are so immature."

"What's that mean?" Ron asked. After seeing the look of horror on Hermione's face, he said, "Okay, I was just joking, Merlin, don't be so serious." Hermione sighed and ignored him.

"No, Harry! There's got to be another way around this – "

"No, Ron, this is the easiest, the fastest, and this is one way that Malfoy can't worm his way out of," Harry said. "Dumbledore will back us up. We're going to do it."

Ron sighed. "Good luck, Hermione."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hermione got up early the next morning. She washed then quickly changed into her school robes. As she rushed down to the Great Hall, she bumped into Malfoy.

"Hello, Granger," Malfoy sneered at her. Hermione glared at him. "You're silent this morning… I wonder why. It's all right. I'll find out… soon enough." He smirked at her and turned around. Hermione groaned in frustration and continued on her way.

After breakfast, she had gone to the corner to meet up with the others in acting. Several weeks had passed since the start of the play, and all of the sections were developing quite well.

Flint cleared his throat. Everyone looked towards him. "As you know, this is the third week anniversary since the play began, so we're going to do the first scene of the play like it will be when preformed, with props, costumes, music, lighting, background scenery, uh… yeah. You'll be given 2 hours to get ready, so hurry up!" As soon as Flint started talking, the riot grew louder and everyone rushed about.

TWO HOURS LATER

Everyone was settled down and they began the first scene. With magic's help, it appeared to be looking into a box with real on goings inside, not just a stage.

The class was seated down and the potions door swung open. Hermione came in, her bushy hair tamed, dressed in a deep blue robe. She strode to the middle of the classroom and was about to be seated when someone from the back of the class stood up.

"Well," Malfoy said, smirking in black robes. "Didn't expect to see you here, Allyran." He held an arm out, gesturing to the classroom surrounding them.

Hermione's eyes scowled, but she smiled back in a cool manner. "Well, apparently, you don't expect anything. Your intelligence level isn't high enough, I'm afraid. We all feel sorry for you. Here to attempt to gain more brain cells? Tut, I doubt it'll work." She mocked pity. "You're beyond the help of even the gods." She shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

Malfoy scolded. "Only you would have a mouth like that," Malfoy said, frowning, "denying the gods' powers. But I just guess you don't understand the consequences."

The door opened and Justin came into the room, dressed in emerald robes. "Silence," Justin said in a flat voice. The class sat down almost immediately. "Welcome to the Adult Potions Club, or Reinforcement, as I prefer to call it. Most of you here are only here because not out of hobby, but because lack of skill. Anyways, I am Filinzo, your Potions Master here. You shall be paired up for our first project, the Drought and the Rainwater Potions. The Drought Potion causes a drought and the Rainwater Potion causes rain," he added unnecessarily.

"I bet you never knew that, Allyran," Malfoy sneered at her from the back. She turned around and gave him a death-piercing look.

"_Silencio_," Justin said, pointing his wand at Malfoy. Hermione smirked at him. "Now that I have silence," Justin said, "I can continue. Directions will be on the board. Copy them down and study them. We will be making them tomorrow." He held a piece of parchment up and began to read off of it. "Your partners will be…" He continued talking. Finally, at the end, he said, "Allyran Liakke and Eroquin Shimforth."

Malfoy jumped up. "WHAT?" he mouthed, unable to speak. Justin smiled evilly at him.

"You heard right." Malfoy scowled.

Minutes passed by. The entire classed scribbled down some notes. Finally, Justin announced, "Class dismissed. Eroquin," he called. Eroquin walked up to the front of the classroom. Justin removed the charm. "Next time, keep quiet. Consider this a fair warning." Malfoy scowled and walked out of the classroom.

"Never," Cho scolded, dressed in dark purple robes and a black cape, "have I seen such immature behavior coming from two adults!" She watched the class leave from the back of the room, eyeing Allyran and Eroquin in particular.

"Well, Tayla," Justin said smoothly, "you haven't studied much of human behavior, have you?"

Cho's brows furrowed. "I've studied them well, but this is the most peculiar of all things!" Her eyes glinted mischievously. "I shall have a potion brewed for them by next week. And they shall get along, mark my words, or I shame the name of Witch." **(A/N:** in my story, the name 'Witch' is not like a lowercase 'witch,' but instead is like a powerful and blessed witch… hehe!

"Haven't you already," Justin muttered under his breath. Cho arched her eyebrows.

"What was that, my dear Flinizo?" Cho said slyly.

"Have I said something?" Justin asked, somewhat surprised. Frowning, Cho turned her back to him and began the potion. Justin grinned to himself as he left. "Good day, Your Honor," he called, reaching for the door.

"Good day, my fellow master, good luck, yes, yes," Cho murmured distractedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hermione ran offstage in her Hogwarts uniform over to Harry and Ron.

"Hey," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Hey," Harry replied back. "That was cool."

"Yeah," Hermione grinned.

Ron started to laugh. Harry pushed Ron over and he fell to the floor.

"What?" Hermione said, scolding.

Ron gasped between laughs. "You – know – that – girl – with – the – really – cool – hairstyle? What's – her – name – onstage – err – Kayla?" Hermione frowned.

"Kayla comes in the later scenes. Are you talking about Kada?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. "Yeah, her hair was great. Did you do it, Harry?" Ron fell into another fit of laughter. Harry scowled.

"No," Harry said, frowning. "I messed up on her hair so bad that it actually looked good. Here – " Harry handed Hermione a sheet of paper. "That's what it was supposed to look like." Hermione looked at the original hairstyle and recalled the hairstyle onstage. She fell into fits of laughter, too.

"It's not funny," Harry said, scolding.

"You're – right, Harry," Hermione agreed. "It's – not – funny – it's – absolutely – hilarious!" Harry scowled again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The acting group did a new scene every week. It was exciting for _most_ of them.

"I still don't get why we have to do this," Malfoy groaned. "Never said I wanted to act, never said I wanted to participate in this stupid play, but they throw me in it anyways."

"You're just sore 'cause you have the scene," Zabini taunted, referring to the kissing scene he had to share with Hermione. Malfoy threw a book at Zabini.

"Not – a – word," he growled, fuming. Zabini smirked while Malfoy scolded.

"You know," Zabini continued, "the only reason why you two got the parts and the scene was in the script was because Flint wanted humiliation…" But before Zabini could finish, Flint was already on them, demanding them to act out the next scene.

"May I require your doings, Eroquin?" Hermione said politely. Malfoy scolded.

"Now why, my dear Allyran, would I tell you anything like that?" he said darkly.

Hermione smirked slightly at him, circling him like a hungry hawk and its prey. "You never know, these days, when something, well, _suspicious_ carries on in these lands."

"Well, Allyran, your existence is suspicious to wizard kind." Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Should I report you in?"

"There isn't a need, not that I think you'd do that," Hermione scolded. "By the time they see your face, they'll have you sent to Azkaban before you could speak."

"And – " Before Malfoy could continue, Neville ran up to them.

"Filinzo – said – to – tell – you – to – bring – these – to – him," he huffed.

Malfoy smirked. "Well, if it isn't Filinzo's personal gardener." Neville's round face worked in confusion. He held out a bucket of slugs inside. Without looking, Malfoy knocked the bucket to the floor with a simple swipe of his arm. "Whoops, how very clumsy of me. Hope it won't be too hard to clean it all up." Neville's face wrinkled in disappointment.

"It took me hours to do that!" he wailed.

Hermione cast Malfoy an evil glance. "Don't worry, Avon, I'll help you," she said soothingly as she picked up the bucket. Neville nodded and they headed away, leaving Malfoy alone, smirking. He left, heading the opposite direction.

"Good," Flint said. "Now, I'll be going of to the next center." Malfoy sighed. Only so many more scenes left, and one of them he wanted to avoid. Zabini seemed to read his mind.

"If that's what you're thinking, Malfoy, it's too late to back off now," he sad, grinning evilly.

"Merlin, shut up," Malfoy said through gritted teeth. Zabini smirked at him. He won.

"That'll be 154 galleons," he said cheerfully.

"Merlin, we're not on that still, are we? That was from the first year, when we bet against Potter's losing…."

"But you were too sore to pay up, so you kept on increasing the price…"

"And I thought we bloody decided to stop it or else you'd owe me about 653 galleons…"

They continued arguing, not knowing that everyone in the acting center was listening in to their bets.

"I won the bet where we said that Cho wouldn't go with Potter to the Yule Ball," Malfoy said. Cho glowered in fury.

"But then again, _I_ won the bet where the Hufflepuffs wouldn't win the house cup in the first year…"

"That bet was a load of crap, the Ravenclaws didn't win either…" Half of the group consisted of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and they were all glaring at the two Slytherins.

"What about when you said that Granger wouldn't find a date for the Yule Ball 'cause she was too ugly?" Zabini said. Hermione scolded and folded her arms, trying not to clench her fists.

The Slytherins, enjoying the commotion Malfoy and Zabini were causing, kept silent, until finally one of them pointed out, "You guys should stop going on about your gamblings." Both of them paused for a moment, looked around the center, realizing that three fourths of the actors were all glaring at them in hatred. They shrugged it off.

"'Least I won the bet saying that I won most of the bets…"

"Hey, Granger and Malfoy, come 'ere," Flint called from the music section. Hermione's eyes filled with worry. "Hurry up! Don't have all day!" She quickly ran off, followed by Malfoy, who was walking slowly behind her.

When Malfoy _finally_ got there, Flint explained the news. "You know the scene where you guys – "

"Don't say it," Malfoy murmured. Fling smirked.

" – _kiss_?" Flint finished. Malfoy groaned and Hermione nodded. "Well, we were thinking about playing this song. It's a Muggle song and we don't know what it means, but it sounds okay." A pureblood witch played the music and Hermione listened intently.

"_I don't know when it happened, but it was true at first sight,_

_Everything you've shown me just appeared like it's life,_

_Even though I know that everything you say is wrong,_

_I love you, and forever it's a love that's just too strong._

_Just because I'm in reality_

_Doesn't mean I can't love the telly._

_Even though I'm never with them,_

_I'm not alone when there's the television…."_

Hermione held back her laughter. "You're planning on using _this_ song for the romance scene?" Flint and the witch Hermione didn't recognize nodded.

"What's wrong with it?" Malfoy asked. Hermione burst out laughing.

"It's not talking about love from a guy to girl or a girl to a guy – " Their faces froze in horror.

"So you mean it's a guy to a guy or a girl – " Flint began, but Hermione cut him off.

"No! It's talking about how much this person loves an _item_, it's a television, it's like a box that plays hundreds of plays at the same time… never mind," Hermione said, shaking her head. "It's just talking about the pleasures of a Muggle device."

Flint shrugged. "Well, how about this song?" The girl played another song.

"_I love you,_

_You love me,_

We're all one big family with a great big hug – " 

"NO!" Hermione interrupted. "NO, NO, **NO** WAY ARE YOU GOING TO PLAY THAT SONG!" she yelled.

"Why not?"

"IT'S A THEME SONG FOR TODDLERS! IT'S – I don't know, it's made fun of and it's a disgrace!"

"Wow, Granger, I didn't know you knew anything about disgrace," Malfoy said.

"Ha, ha," Hermione replied sarcastically. Malfoy shrugged. "Anyways, over half the population is going to laugh at the scene and the music section – and you, Flint – will be made fun of. Plus it'll be embarrassing to act in a scene with this song," she said thoughtfully. Flint looked hesitant.

"You sure?"

"I'm dead sure."

"Who cares about your opinion, we're playing it!" Flint said. Hermione looked horrified, but despite her protests, Flint wouldn't change his decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"MERLIN!" Hermione yelled as she met up with Harry and Ron.

"What's up, 'Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione shot him a warning glance.

"_Don't_ call me that."

"Fine, fine. _Hermione_. Happy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, remember when I told you about the scene I have to do with Malfoy?"

"Hermione, all of your scenes have to do with Malfoy," Ron said, confused.

"No! I mean… the scene I told you about before, the… kissing scene?" They nodded. "Well, they're going to play music while we do it."

"And that's bad because…?" Ron asked.

"They're going to play the Barney Song during the scene, and Flint won't change his mind," Hermione said quickly.

Harry froze. "Tell me that you didn't say 'Barney,' 'Song' and 'Flint won't change his mind' in the same sentence like that."

"Harry, that's exactly what I said."

Harry moved his mouth, but no words came out. Finally, he blurted out, "BLOODY HELL!" Ron, on the other hand, was confused.

"Who's Barney? Why's he so bad? What – " he began, but Harry interrupted.

"Ron, you _don't_ want to know." Ron just shrugged. At that moment, Snape came by.

"Just because you are participating in the play doesn't mean the rules don't apply to you," Snape said. "10 points from Gryffendor for shouting." Harry glared but kept silent as they walked away.

In a more silent tone, Harry asked, "If we get signatures, can we get rid of the Barney Song?" Hermione shook her head doubtfully.

"I don't think so, but it's worth a shot," she said.

That night, at the Gryffendor common room, they announced to everyone what was going on. Many Muggleborns and half-bloods were shocked out of their wits and agreed to sign the petition, but several found it funny and let it be. The purebloods were confused, but some were persuaded to sign.

Three days and thousands of signatures later, Hermione showed the petition to Flint. Flint, however, didn't care, and ripped the petition up. "Nice to see so many people horrified on the day of the show," Flint explained. Hermione stared at him, horrified.

"How'd he take it?" Harry asked hopefully. Hermione sighed.

"Not very well. He ripped it up." Harry's eyes glared in anger, but Hermione stopped him. "We knew he was going to do it anyways. It was only a try." Harry shrugged and nodded.

"Now, will someone finally _please_ tell me who the bloody Merlin this Barney guy is?" Ron asked.

Harry and Hermione grimaced at the thought of explaining.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX 

After explaining the best they could and performing some Barney moves **(A/N:** urrgh… winces at the mental pictures, Hermione went down first for dinner. She walked, not noticing anything, until she bumped into someone. She was about to say sorry but the person cut her off.

"Look where you're going next time, Mudblood," Malfoy growled. Hermione glared at him.

"I could ask the same of you, Malfoy," Hermione said crossly.

"In case you haven't noticed, Granger, I'm not the one that bumps into everyone," Malfoy smirked.

"Could've fooled me," Hermione murmured. Before Malfoy could respond, she rushed down to dinner to eat. Only a little while later, Ginny, Ron, and Harry came down and sat by her.

"Hey, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione said nonchalantly. Lavendar came over to them.

"So, what's up in acting, you two?" she asked. Hermione shrugged and so did Ginny.

"My partcomes in later, but Hermione plays throughout," Ginny said.

"Really? That's cool," Lavendar said absently. "Costume designing is great. Oh my gosh, it is _so_ awesome! I feel in control now – well, sort of. I mean, I can create costume designs that the person who wears them would hate but they can't do anything, so they have to be in good terms with all of us. You won't believe it, but I've achieved so much that they let me design Eroquin's and Allyran's clothes!"Lavendar squealed in delight.

"Whoa – whoa – whoa, did you say that you're going to design _my_ clothes and _Malfoy's_ clothes?" Hermione asked, grinning evilly.

"No, I said that I was going to design – "

"We play Eroquin and Allyran."

Lavendar stared at her, surprised. She was shocked silent for a moment, then she let out a squeal. "OH MY GOSH why didn't you tell me? Okay, I was to wrapped up in designing that I locked myself up in my room, okay, but… that is awesome!"

"Well, I was thinking. Mind designing Malfoy's clothes a little… err…" Hermione faltered, but Lavendar giggled.

"Sure! Wait – is Malfoy playing Eroquin or Allyran?"Lavendar asked, puzzled.

Hermione gaped at her. "You mean you're designing clothes for people and you don't even know if they're male or female?" Lavendar blushed slightly. "He plays Eroquin."

"Did someone mention my part?" Malfoy drawled as he walked towards them. Hermione glared. Lavendar mouthed, "Oh," and went away to find Parvati. "My, my, Granger, I didn't think you'd miss me so much that all you'd do is talk about me when I'm not around."

"The day that happens is the day I die," Hermione said, gritting her teeth.

"Well, that won't be too long, then," Malfoy said, smirking. Hermione stared at him, shocked.

"Wh – "

"You know what, Granger, forget it. You didn't need to know that. Let's pretend I didn't say what I just said."

"Wh –" Hermione tried again.

"Forget it," Malfoy said darkly. With that, he turned on his heel and strutted to the Slytherin table. Hermione turned to Ginny questionably. Ginny shrugged and turned to Ron. Ron arched his eyebrows in confusion and turned to Harry. Harry sighed in defeat and turned to Hermione. Hermione gave up and turned to Ginny. Ginny shrugged and turned to Ron… **(A/N:** you get the idea. Finally, Harry jumped up and broke the chain.

"Ron," Harry said, "remember that, ahem, _project_ we have to do?"

Ron stared blankly at Harry. "Project?" he repeated confused. Harry glared at him, darting glances at Hermione and Ginny.

"Remember, the, eh, project? For Transfiguration?"

Hermione looked at Harry curiously. "Transfiguration? I'm in that class and I'm _certain_ that we don't have a project."

"No, err, you see, we've, err, been having trouble with it lately and, err, Professor McGonnagal wants us to do an extra project to raise our grades or whatever," Harry said, giving Ron a menacing glance.

"She did?" Ron asked. Harry glared. Ron _finally_ got it. "Oh! No, erm, actually, it's more like a… _report_. That's why I couldn't remember… Harry, what's gotten into your brain lately?"

"Frog spawn," Hermione said. "I saw it during Care of Magical Creatures class. You're supposed to push down gently and _then_ firmly, Harry, not firmly directly."

Harry groaned. "_That's_ why I've been having headaches recently! You could've told me earlier! Come on, Ron, it's due tomorrow."

"TOMORROW? Have you started it yet?" Hermione asked.

"Err, a little, some, yes," Harry said. Before Hermione could explode, Harry and Ron ran out for safety's cover. As soon as they were in the dormitories, Harry began to speak.

"Should we report the slip to Dumbledore? Or do you think Malfoy was _told_ to 'accidentally let it slip?'" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "We'd best report it to Dumbledore anyways. Better safe than sorry."

**

* * *

**

**(A/N:)** This chapter's only a little longer than the other chapter, hope it's not too long… or too short? ARGH well I have to cut this note short because I have a stomachache and I think I'm going to see today's dinner in several minutes… well, it's not that serious but you get the idea…


	3. Scenes II

**Sent Diligo**

**Summary:** Hogwarts directed the students to set up a play and create its own plot, cast, and script. They create a play with a main characters of Allyran (played by Hermione) and Eroquin (Draco) where they are mortal enemies cast away to another time and place. In the new surroundings, a romance blossoms, but can they get back? The play excites the whole school - but when the plot becomes reality, it must be stopped. HGDM

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

**(A/N:)** Yes, once again, if you catch any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it! thanks.

* * *

**Thank you to bookwormJ, dmhg, 0verthe rAinbow, and mysteriouscharmfor reveiwing.**

**mysteriouscharm - **well, I plan on telling in the story what the Order project for Harry and Ron is later in the story... so hopefully I'll find a good place to tell soon.

**

* * *

**

From Chapter Two:

"Should we report the slip to Dumbledore? Or do you think Malfoy was _told_ to 'accidentally let it slip?'" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "We'd best report it to Dumbledore anyways. Better safe than sorry."

**

* * *

Chapter Three: Scenes II**

After dinner, Hermione went with Ginny back to the Gryffendor Tower. "Fire whiskey," Hermione muttered as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who let them in. Hermione sighed. "I still don't get it. What does he mean – my time is near?"

Ginny shrugged. "If I knew, I would've told you by now, right?" Hermione nodded. "Well, yeah. I don't get it either. It's probably just some huge prank."

Hermione snorted. "Figures, as it's coming from Malfoy. It's still so disturbing, though, to hear something like that…" Ginny nodded sympathetically.

"Hey, it's Malfoy, don't take what he says seriously, okay?" Ginny said, but Hermione didn't respond.

"Ignorance is a weakness," Hermione said.

"Ignorance is a virtue," Ginny corrected. Hermione shook her head.

"Okay, you win. Let's forget it for now – "

" – and that's what I've been trying to get you to do for the past five – six – years – "

"Ginny!" Hermione said, exasperatedly. Ginny laughed. "C'mon, we need some sleep, your part in acting won't be so far away soon, and when that time comes, you'll have a very large part." Ginny nodded and they headed together to the girls' dorm.

Malfoy smirked. "You coming, Granger?" he asked. "Of course, with your state, I guess not." He turned on his heel and headed away. Hermione suppressed a cry of rage.

"_Come back here or I'll have to take you out by wand," Hermione scolded._

_Malfoy turned around to face her but did not come back. "You wouldn't do that, Mudblood."_

"_And why would I not?"_

_A mischievous glint sparkled in his grey eyes. "Because they don't know we're wizards, and you wouldn't risk your life just to take away mine, would you?"_

_Hermione glared. "You'd better think twice about that." Malfoy shrugged and turned away again, continuing walking. Groaning in fury, Hermione took out her wand and muttered a curse on him. He yelped. Hermione smiled in satisfaction until a deep voice from behind her wiped it off._

"_Witch, come here. We'll have to get you executed."_

_Hermione turned around to see the face of… Blaise Zambini._

"_Zabini?" Hermione asked uncertainly. "What are you talking about? You – "_

"_Zabini?" he repeated. "No, I'm Xionis. Follow me, witch."_

_Hermione stared. Xionis? Where did that name sound familiar? Xionis, Xionis, Xionis… the words played repeatedly in her mind. Then she remembered._

It came from the play.

Hermione's eyes snapped open, panting heavily. "ARRGH!" she screamed in anguish, her voice muffled by the pillow. "That prat even haunts me in my sleep!" After calming down and reading, again, _Hogwarts, A History_, she tried once more to fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Hermione awoke and got up. She washed and went down to breakfast with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. There was an awkward silence between them until Harry broke it as they were halfway down to the Great Hall.

"Err, Hermione, Ginny? Ron and I, we, err, have some last-minute things to do, err, with the research paper…"

Hermione scolded. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FINISH IT LAST NIGHT?" Harry and Ron winced.

"We, err, were busy, it's just something small…" Ron said nervously. Hermione sighed and dismissed them with a wave of their hand. "Bye, 'Mione." They left in the opposite direction.

Hermione stared after them in disbelief. "Who do they think they are? They should've finished it last night!" Ginny suppressed a giggle, thinking of how Hermione had control of Harry and Ron with just a wave of her hand.

After breakfast, Hermione and Ginny headed over to the acting corner together. They moved on to the part after the teleportation.

"Lady Litanya Aeralia will acknowledge your presence now," a tall third year boy, pretending to be a butler, said in a deep voice. Hermione nodded and followed the boy, who brought her over to Ginny.

"Thank you, Zen, you may go now," Ginny said lightly, waving him away. The boy nodded and left. Ginny turned her attention onto Hermione. "Please, my dear Allyran, sit down, sit, sit!" Hermione obliged. "Fruits?" Hermione shook her head no. "Very well, then, dear."

"Err, excuse me, Lady Aeralia?" Hermione asked attentively.

"Please, call me Litanya when no one else is around," Ginny said, smiling. Hermione nodded.

"Litanya, well, if it's not too rude to ask – "

"Of course not, my dear! What is it you want to say?"

Hermione inhaled deeply. "What did you want me here for?"

Ginny stared at Hermione in shock. "Did they not tell you?" Hermione blushed and shook her head. "Well, we've found you a suitor." Hermione froze in shock, terror, speechless. "Yes, it's wonderful, isn't it?" Ginny said, misinterpreting Hermione's actions.

Hermione regained her voice. "Err, yes, lovely, err… who _is_ the suitor, may I ask?"

"Of course you can ask, Allyran! The suitor I have found for you is the most charming, well-built, noble from a rich family. You will accept him, no?" Hermione smiled weakly. "Great. You shall be engaged to Sir Eroquin Shimforth."

Hermione gasped. "What? Him? No way, I can't, I can't…"

Ginny nodded. "You, my dear Allyran, are in the position any girl in the country of Pentalis would dream of being in. **(A/N:** I'm making all these places up so… yeah! hehe It's glorious, isn't it?"

"No," Hermione said disbelievingly. Ginny stared at her in shock. "I mean, of course, I'm… _honored_." Ginny nodded approvingly.

"Excellent. We – "

"Pardon me for interrupting," Hermione said, "but does he know?" Ginny hiccupped.

"CUT!" Flint roared. "Ginny, contain your excitement, PLEASE! Okay, let's start from 'Excellent, we – ' where Hermione interrupts. Go!"

"Excellent. We – "

"Pardon me for interrupting," Hermione said, "but does he know?" Ginny smiled mischievously.

"No, my dear, he does not know yet, but that is the job of Bop. Let us not worry ourselves of that. As I was saying, we – "

"So it's an arranged marriage?" Hermione asked, horrified. Ginny looked at her disbelievingly.

"Of course, my dear Lady Liakke! Where is your mind these days? _Every_ marriage in Pentalis is arranged, except for these few exceptions, of course. Now, let me carry on. We will have the wedding no later than in one year, no sooner than in three months. This is a noble wedding, need I remind you? We must prepare one of the most glorious days Pentalis has ever seen this year."

"I feel honored," Hermione said weakly.

"You should be," Ginny said darkly. "Every year, as you know, there is only one, I repeat – _one_ – noble wedding. The king himself delayed his own son's wedding for yours! Can you believe that? We must make this the best wedding Pentalis has known of since the Great Sir Shimforth, of course, first found it the ancestor of your new fiancé. However, with such an honorable man like the Great Sir Shimforth, he wouldn't accept it, and instead gave it to someone who he thought was more responsible, and that brings us to today's kings, thus. Now, listen to me rambling! Hardly a lady-like thing to do, now, isn't it? I should stop right about now." Ginny paused. "Well, best of luck! We shall meet again, soon."

Hermione nodded and said faintly, "Yes, soon. Thank you, my Lady Aeralia."

"I told you, dear Allyran, it is Litanya." Hermione nodded.

"My pardon. Thank you for your effort, Litanya," Hermione said.

Ginny smiled. "It was my pleasure. Now, run along. I don't want to be known to lure ladies inside and have them never return, hmm? No, that's dragon's work. Fair thee well, my wishes."

Hermione nodded in thanks and left. Outside, the boy butler waited for her and brought her back out. "I can go on my own from here, Zen," Hermione said. The boy nodded and walked away, leaving Hermione on her own. Sighing, she walked out to the back gardens to the water fountain. She kicked a pebble (an unladylike thing to do, I might add), trying to contain her frustration.

"Why does the world do this to me?" she said angrily. "What did I do wrong?" Sighing, she sat on the bench, watching the water from the water fountain fall and flow across the pool. Wistfully thinking, she murmured, "To flow free as the water, warm as the sun… it's only a dream that's just begun."

The scene was over. Hermione stood up. Flint scolded. "Ginny, you talked way too fast. Hermione, it's 'To flow free as the water, warm as the sun, it's only a dream that's NEVER begun!' She doesn't _approve_ of the engagement – "

"And neither do I," Hermione said under her breath. Flint didn't hear her. He kept on droning on about what was wrong, never saying what was good. "Stupid director. I'd be better than him," she muttered to herself. Then she did the unpredictable, the unexpected.

She zoned out during Flint's lecture.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was all over the daily prophet. Apparently, after Hermione told Ron and Harry that she zoned out during the lecture, they told the story to Ginny, who told it to Lavender and Patarvi, gossip queens, second to only Pansy Parkinson. Hermione sighed as the story made the front page.

**HERMIONE GRANGER – SMARTEST WITCH IN HOGWARTS HISTORY**

_Hermione Granger, age 16, a sixth year in Hogwarts, is known as the brainy know-it-all bushy-haired geek. She gets Outstanding's on all of her papers._

"_She's a bookworm, teacher's pet," says attractive 6th year Draco Malfoy, Slytherin. "She thinks she's the best with her grades and is really possessive and demanding, but she doesn't know that everyone hates her,"_

_Hermione Granger however, one days does the unexpected. This Muggleborn geek zones out during Marcus Flint's, 7th year, lecture._

_Apparently, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts headmaster, decided to instruct students to create and act out their own play. Given the role of head director, Flint told everyone – including Granger – about their faults in acting._

"_I was just telling them what they did wrong, and she just zones out on me," Flint says. "She thinks she's so smart that she can do it without anyone's help."_

Hermione stopped reading and groaned in frustration. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe that Rita Skeeter is back at this!"

Harry tugged Hermione's sleeve. "It's not Skeeter this time, Hermione. Look," he said, pointing to the end of the article. There, in fine print, read, "_Pansy Parkinson_."

"ARGH!" Hermione yelled. "That little bitch!"

"Hey," Ron said, "Do you know what center she's in? For the play, I mean."

Hermione shrugged. "She might be in acting. Crabbe and Goyle are in it only because they're too stupid for anything else and the teachers don't want them. They play Baby Bop – or Bop – and Barney, known as Barn. But I'm going to kill her, the little – "

"Hermione," Harry said, interrupting. "Cool down. Let's just… report her to Dumbledore or something. you know that she's just looking for trouble, don't give her what she wants." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You're right," she said finally. "You know what? You're right for the first time in your life, Harry. She wants trouble? I'm not going to give it to her. No way. I'm just going to ignore her after I injure her so hard that there will be no trouble."

"Err, Hermione? That's not what Harry meant," Ron said. Harry arched his eyebrows at Ron.

"No, actually, Ron, that's _exactly_ what I meant."

"Really?"

"No."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week later, the Pansy incident was forgotten and everyone was working on the play. "Move on, move on!" Flint called. They went through the play quickly. "We need to hurry up, I'm not going to stay back a year again to be stuck in Potter's year," he explained. He pushed them along until they finally got to the scene that was most dreaded.

Well, it was the most dreaded scene for Hermione and Malfoy. It was the excitement of the play to the others.

"I'm sick," Hermione said. "I ate too much for breakfast." She couldn't get away. She attempted taking one of the Weasley's Snackboxes, but no one was fooled. Sighing, she had to carry on the scene.

The scene began right after Xionis discovered that Allyran was a witch and Eroquin brought her outside.

"What did you think you were doing?" Malfoy hissed. A tear ran down Hermione's face.

"I don't know," she whispered truthfully. "I just… forgot for a moment."

Malfoy scolded. "We can't take one more mistake again. We can do a Memory Charm on him for now, but it won't be good enough if this keeps up." He sighed. "You know what, Allyran, sometimes I just don't understand who you are."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Is that good or bad?" she asked.

Malfoy hesitated before answering. "Both." Hermione laughed. "It's what made me hate you… and it's what drove me to you." He looked deep into Hermione's eyes. "Are you serious about this?"

Hermione slowly opened her mouth to answer. Her eyes were hesitant. She replied softly, "Eroquin… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She burst out yelling. The entire group sighed.

"Granger, pull your act together. You're going to have to go through with this whether you like it or not!" Flint yelled. Hermione nodded meekly. "Okay, let's take it from the explanation of good or bad." They nodded.

"Both." Hermione laughed. "It's what made me hate you… and it's what drove me to you." He looked deep into Hermione's eyes. "Are you serious about this?"

Hermione slowly opened her mouth to answer. Her eyes were hesitant. She replied softly, "Eroquin…" Her face suddenly broke into a smile and her the hesitant eyes gave way to joyful ones. "I'll take it slowly."

Malfoy smiled slightly, bringing Hermione closer and closer to him. Their faces were barely centimeters apart. (And of course, the acting crew and Flint were watching closely with anticipation.) Suddenly, Malfoy locked Hermione into a kiss. Hermione deepened it. Both were unknown to the other's thoughts that ran through their head. At long last, they broke apart. "I love you, Allyran. Come back with me? Start anew?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes… yes. And I love you too."

The scene was over. "I swear I'm NEVER doing that again!" Hermione swore angrily.

"Aw, come on," Flint said, with a mischievous glint in his eye. "While you did it, you looked like you enjoyed it."

Hermione scolded. "It's called good acting." Flint shrugged but didn't believe her. Neither did anyone else.

"You know I'm good," said a familiar drawl behind her. Hermione spun around to meet Malfoy, face-to-face.

"I swear to you, I'm not going through that again," she spat angrily before turning on her heel and leaving. As he watched her go, Malfoy remained, slightly smirking at her, but he could not deny the thoughts in his mind.

_What the hell was that about?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lavendar and Parvati were right at the entrance of the Gryffendor Tower when Hermione entered. When they met her, they squealed.

"So how was it?" Lavendar asked.

"You know, the kiss?" Parvati propped.

"With Draco Malfoy?" As if they had to rub it in…

"Was it good?"

"Bad?"

"Details, girl!"

Hermione sighed. "No, I'm not in the mood. And you won't get anything out of me," she added, scolding. "It was horrible, if you needed to know." As she headed towards Ron and Harry, she felt their eyes staring at her back and heard their whispers.

"Did she say horrible?"

"Draco Malfoy? Horrible?"

"She's got problems."

"Yeah."

Hermione sighed and shook her head in exasperation. When Ron and Harry noticed her coming, they greeted her with a small smile.

"How was it?" Harry asked, his voice with concern. Ron was to angry to speak. Hermione shrugged.

"Awful."

Ron began to crack up. "That'll put a black mark on his record!" he said cheerfully. "Queen to B-4."

"Yeah," Harry said, not really paying attention. He studied the chess board. "Bishop to K-5." Ron scolded. "Checkmate."

Hermione left them and went to find Ginny, however, she failed in her mission. Ginny found _her_ instead. "Hermione! I've been looking all over for you! Well, Flint says he wants to redo the scene tomorrow, this time without mistakes – "

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled, cutting Ginny off. In a quieter voice, she hushed urgently, "Is he mad? He never told us to redo another scene! What the cr – "

Ginny held a hand up to silence Hermione. "I'm passing on the message," she said. "I protested a good five minutes for you, couldn't change his mind." Hermione sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Thanks, Gin."

"No problem. You're in my debt now," she said, grinning. Hermione scolded.

"Okay, now what do you want?"

Ginny thought about it. "Hmm, I've always wanted a new broom, what do you think?" Hermione shook her head, aghast.

"Something I can afford, _Gin._ I'm not Malfoy."

Apparently that was _exactly_ what Ginny wanted. A sly smile appeared on her face. "Knew it! I knew it, you thought it was good, don't you? You're still thinking about it!"

Hermione scolded. "Well, I was horribly reminded of the thought when you said we had to do a retake. We don't _really_ have to do a retake, do we?" Ginny shrugged and shook her head no. "URGH! I'm going kill you, Ginny!"

"You won't."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You're a Gryffendor. I'm your friend. You don't want that on your conscience."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away. Scolding, she said, "You'll still pay for it!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone bustled about. They were going to do the final practice scene before they put it all together. Excitement roared throughout the acting corner.

"Okay, okay, last scene, right after Allyran and Erqouin teleport back to their own time! Ready, Set, Action!" Flint said.

The scene began. Hermione and Malfoy were holding hands. "We're back," Hermione said in awe, staring around at the place surrounding them. Malfoy smiled at her and nodded.

"Let's live here together…" he whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled at him. He bent down on one knee. "M'dear Lady Allyran Liakke… would you do me honor of marrying me?" He withdrew a red velvet box and opened it. Inside was a thin, golden ring twisted elegantly, holding the diamond in place. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thought we'd take it slow?" she asked.

"I couldn't wait," he said truthfully. Hermione thought for a moment.

"All right. I will," she said, accepting the ring he had to offer. She gave a quick peck on the cheek and they headed home, together.

The scene was clouded and Cho appeared with a misty pool. She was staring down at it. "Yes, alas, my plan has not failed me. The uttermost differences can be the best. I shan't tolerate any more arguing nonsense from adults."

Justin nodded. "You're brilliant."

"I know I am!" Cho snapped, and the two began to bicker endlessly, two adults, once more arguing.

The scene ended. "Okay, good job. Tomorrow, we'll do it all, beginning to end. See what you've got to give me," Flint said, smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes. As if!

But tomorrow was another day, a new start. Grinning, she skipped away to find Harry and Ron.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The days passed by quickly. It was soon the day of the play. Everyone was dressed up. Hermione tried to even her breath. "Calm down, Hermione, calm down," she told herself.

"Talking to yourself?" Malfoy said, smirking. "You're going mad." Hermione scolded.

"It's none of your business. Go away," she said, turning her back on him. Everything was ready. The props, the stage, the lighting, the music… which _still_ included the Barney Song.

Back away from the stage in their own little private corner, Harry and Ron talked silently.

"Did you remember to do it?" Harry asked Ron. Ron nodded.

"I did, but I still don't like it, Harry."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Neither do I, but it's the best way. Are you ready to watch?" Ron closed his eyes and prepared himself.

"What will we do? When they disappear, how should we act?"

Harry shrugged. "The same way as everyone else is acting."

Ron inhaled deeply. "Okay, I'm ready," he said.

"Good. Let's find our seats now," Harry said. Ron nodded and they left in to watch the play, nervously anticipating what was to happen next.

"Five words," Ron murmured to Harry. "Bloody hell, Merlin help us."

**

* * *

**

**(A/N:)** Okay, I need to know what is thought of the length of each chapter. Is it too long/short/okay? These first three chapters are mainly kind of like the prologue, and the last chapters will kind of be like an epilogue, sort of... Anyways, in the next chapter, the so-called "Real" story where Hermione and Draco are sent to Pentalis begins. Basically, all you need to know for that part so you dont get completely lost is:

1) that Hermione plays Allyran and Draco plays Eroquin

2) magic's involved. (duh)

3) that it's actually happening, but it's supposed to be a play (entitled Sent Diligo)

and basically those are the three main factors, which are pretty easy concepts. The rest of the things are also important, but you can understand the story well without them. You just won't be able to predict what's happening next without things like the story summary, what happened so far, etc. **AND THE PANSY ARTICLE THINGY WAS NOT ALL IMPORTANT, IT WAS JUST THERE TO CREATE A DEEPER DIVIDE BETWEEN SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFENDOR WHEN THEY REMEMBER... LATER ON IN THE STORY... HEHE. **So maybe it is important, but only a little bit...


	4. I Smell It Starting

**Sent Diligo**

**Summary:** Hogwarts directed the students to set up a play and create its own plot, cast, and script. They create a play with a main characters of Allyran (played by Hermione) and Eroquin (Draco) where they are mortal enemies cast away to another time and place. In the new surroundings, a romance blossoms, but can they get back? The play excites the whole school - but when the plot becomes reality, it must be stopped. HGDM

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

**(A/N:)** The same thing goes here as usual. Catch any mistakes and please notify me. Thanks.

* * *

**Yes and thanks abunch to dmhg, Tearz Of 1312, and bookwormJ for reviewing! XD**

* * *

From Chapter Three: 

"What will we do? When they disappear, how should we act?"

Harry shrugged. "The same way as everyone else is acting."

Ron inhaled deeply. "Okay, I'm ready," he said.

"Good. Let's find our seats now," Harry said. Ron nodded and they left in to watch the play, nervously anticipating what was to happen next.

"Five words," Ron murmured to Harry. "Bloody hell, Merlin help us."

* * *

**Chapter Four: I Smell it Starting**

Flint glared at everyone backstage. "I want you to get ready!" The curtains were down and he strode to the front, his voice magically magnified.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I…" He thought for a moment then took out his index cards. "Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to present to you a play that Hogwarts has taken into its own hands to sculpt, design, and share. It is called 'Sent Diligo.' It begins with two people as mortal enemies, opposites, nonetheless, sent away to an unknown land – _together_. Throughout their adventures in the unknown land of Pentalis, they are bonded, closer and closer together, until at last, a romance blooms between them. And here we are, on the day of the performance, with Sent Diligo."

Drum roll. Applause. Hermione sighed. The red velvet curtains were lifted, revealing a potions classroom. There was a fair amount of noise, people chatting to the person next to them. The door swung open. Running late was none other than Allyran Liakke, who quickly seated herself in the middle of the classroom, a bit towards the front.

From the back of the room, someone stood up and lazily walked towards Allyran. Dressed in black robes, the person was none other than Eroquin Shamforth. He smirked. "Didn't expect to see you here, Allyran." He gestured to the room with his arm. Allyran shrugged coolly but scowled.

"Well, apparently, you don't expect anything. Your intelligence level isn't high enough, I'm afraid. We all feel sorry for you. Here to attempt to gain more brain cells? Tut, I doubt it'll work." She mocked pity. "You're beyond the help of even the gods." She shrugged her shoulders helplessly and sighed.

Frowning, Eroquin scolded, saying, "Only you would have a mouth that, denying the gods' powers. But I guess you just don't understand the consequences." Allyran laughed and was about to respond when the doors opened once again.

Filinzo strode into the room in emerald robes. In a level voice, he said, "Silence. Welcome to the Adult Potions Club, or Reinforcement, as I prefer to call it. Most of you here are only here because not out of hobby, but because lack of skill. Anyways, I am Filinzo, your Potions Master here. You shall be paired up for our first project, the Drought and the Rainwater Potions. The Drought Potion causes a drought and the Rainwater Potion causes rain, for those of you –" he glared around the room " – who are not… quite _clever_ enough to understand that."

"I bet you're one of those people, Allyran," Eroquin sneered at her. Just as Allyran turned around and gave him a death-piercing look, Filinzo pointed his wand at Eroquin and said, "_Silencio."_ Eroquin scolded, but Allyran merely smirked.

"Now that I have silence," Filinzo said, staring straight at Eroquin, "I can continue." He walked around the classroom for a few moments in silence. "Directions will be on the board. Copy them down and study them. We will be making them tomorrow." He flicked his wand and the directions appeared on the board. "Partners shall be…" Filinzo withdrew a long sheet of parchment and began reading of the names, finally reaching, "Allyran Liakke and Eroquin Shimforth."

Allyran stared in wide-eyed horror. Eroquin jumped up and yelled, "WHAT?" but with the charm placed upon him, no sound was heard. Filinzo smiled evilly.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you, what was it?" Eroquin couldn't respond and instead scowled. Filinzo smirked. "I thought so. Begin." The quills began to scribble while Filinzo paced the classroom. At long last, he said, "Quills down, class dismissed. If you didn't copy all of it, too bad. Eroquin!" Eroquin strode up forward to him and Filinzo took the charm off. "Next time, keep quiet. Consider this a fair warning." Eroquin scowled and left.

When all the students were gone, Filinzo walked to the back of the room which was in shadows. A light was lit and a woman with long, silky black hair and pale skin was gazing into a cauldron. "Never have I seen such immature behavior come from adults!" she scolded. Filinzo knew that she had been watching the class leave.

"Well, Tayla, you haven't studied much of human behavior, have you?" Filinzo asked.

Tayla's brows furrowed. "I've studied them well, but this is the most peculiar of all things!" Her eyes glinted mischievously. "I shall have a potion brewed for them by next week. And they shall get along, mark my words, or I shame the name of Witch."

Filinzo arched his eyebrows and murmured, "Haven't you already."

Tayla looked up. "What was that, my dear Filinzo?" she said slyly.

"Have I said something?" Filinzo asked, startled. Tayla frowned and returned to her cauldron. Filinzo grinned inwardly. "Good day, Your Honor," he said as he grabbed his cloak and left the room.

"Good day, my fellow master, good luck, yes, yes," Tayla murmured distractedly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eroquin and Allyran left the building arguing, but were interrupted when a plump boy wizard came running up to them holding a bucket, huffing.

"Filinzo – said – to – tell – you – to – bring – these – to – him," the boy wheezed. Eroquin smirked.

"Well, if it isn't Filinzo's _personal_ gardener," he sneered, watching the boy's face furrow in confusion. Unknown to Eroquin's personality and reputation, the boy held out the bucket filled with slugs for Eroquin. Eroquin smirked slightly and with a single lash of his arm, he knocked the bucket out of the boy's hand, and it all splattered upon the grass. "I'm so sorry, it's my bad, my arm must have… _accidentally_ hit it. I hope it won't be too hard to clean up." The boy's face saddened. It had taken him hours to do it.

Seeing his sad expression, Allyran quickly said, "Don't worry, Avon, I'll help you." She shot Eroquin an evil glance. Eroquin shrugged it off. "Come on, Avon." The two of them left to pick up some more slugs, and Eroquin left in the opposite direction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why's he like that?" Avon asked, upset about the event earlier. Allyran sighed as she bent down to help him pick slugs.

"I don't know – he's just… _like_ that for some odd reason!"

Avon thought about it. "Maybe he's scornful because he's not satisfied with his life. Maybe he wants something so desperately but he can't get it, so he turned sour."

Allyran choked a laugh. "Oh, dear, what's that lucky thing, then? He _is_ spoiled pampered, though, there's no use denying that." She shook her head and reached into the flower bush to pick up a slug. "But desperation? He's so cruel outwardly that I can't imagine a single drop of feeling inside."

Avon shrugged. "Just a guess." He dug into the dirt and pulled out a slug. Allyran followed suit. "You're really nice, though," Avon said, causing Allyran to blush. "No one's ever offered to help me with anything before."

Allyran laughed lightly. "It's my pleasure," she said.

An awkward silence hung between them. When they were done, Allyran took the bucket from Avon. "You said he wanted me to take it to him?" Avon nodded. 

"He said you _and_ Eroquin," he corrected, but shrugged.

Allyran smiled. "Well, he won't be expecting much from his part, then. Good day, Avon."

"Good day, Miss Liakke."

"Call me Allyran."

Avon smiled at her. "Okay, then, thanks. Good day, Allyran."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day during the potions lessons, Filinzo walked amongst them, criticizing their work. "Ah, Mr. Eroquin Shimforth," Filinzo said, his eyes glinting. "I believe I sent out Avon to fetch _two_ people to bring me the slugs for today's lesson, not _one_. He already received his punishment." Allyran gasped lightly, her eyes widened in shock. Avon was punished for something entirely out of his control! "What to do with you?"

Eroquin smirked slightly. "If I were you, I'd give myself a congratulations."

"Ah, but you are _not_ me, and thus, you don't get to choose." Filinzo turned sharply over to face the front of the class. "Miss Allyran Liakke!" Allyran gasped nervously but nodded and stood up.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked attentively.

"I believe it is the gardener boy's job to pick slugs, isn't it?" Allyran nodded. "But you went along and did the job for him, anyways, didn't you?"

"I didn't do it _for_ him, I helped – "

"You did part of his job for him!" Filinzo barked. Allyran nodded, afraid of what was to happen next. "Both of you, come with me. The rest of you, get into your twos and begin the potion." Filinzo spun around and marched towards where Tayla stood. Allyran and Eroquin followed. "Stop there." They obliged. Filinzo went up and retrieved something – it was glowing teal liquid in a vial. Soon, the liquid disappeared, and Filinzo came back.

"You two shall break this block of wood in half, using nothing but your own body." He handed them a block of wood.

They grabbed it. It was damp. _"Five, four, three, two, one."_ It wasn't even a whisper coming from Filinzo's mouth. "Break it." At that moment, a cloud of smoke appeared, filling the room. When it faded away and the audience could see, the two were gone. The class stared around in shock. Filinzo scolded.

"Someone's cauldron exploded!" he said angrily. "Whoever did it shall be punished. And they ran away while the smoke came up, how cowardly. They shall be punished again. All of you, back to work, while I retrieve my wand." The class nervously went back to their cauldrons as Filinzo strode out the door.

Minutes passed.

Almost an hour went by when the stage crew captain came out and yelled to Flint, "They're gone!"

"What?" Flint said.

"Granger and Malfoy. They're gone."

"'Course they're gone! Pay attention to the script!" Flint scolded.

"No! They're actually gone, I mean, _poof!_ They're not here at Hogwarts! When we couldn't find them, we did a tracking spell, and it said that they didn't exist at the moment, not even their bodies are here…"

"…so they're in some other time period, and possibly some other place…"

The audience went around in a riot. Harry and Ron followed suit. They weren't the best actors, but they accomplished this mission well, for they couldn't help but worry about what was going to happen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was in a castle, a large one, walls of stone, the air cold. Hermione opened her eyes and found herself sitting at a large dining table made of polished cherry oak with gemstones lining the table. She blinked and looked up. There was only one other person sitting at the table, and he sat on the other side of the table, longwise. She sighed, looking down at her silver plate and silverware, which was filled with food.

"Err… excuse me? Might I be excused?" she asked. The man looked at her strangely and nodded. Hermione stood up, finally noticing that she was in a gown in the color of gold. She got up and wandered the castle aimlessly.

"Pardon me, Lady Liakke," a voice from behind her said, "but are you missing something?"

Hermione spun around, all the while noticing that the lady, an old woman in a maid's uniform, had referred to her by Allyran's last name. "No," she said. "Why?"

"You know the rules of the Pentalis Castle include that there shall be no wandering!" the maid scowled.

"My pardon," Hermione said quietly. "I'd best be going back…"

The maid, noticing Hermione's voice trail away, asked, "Is there a problem?"

Hermione nodded attentively. "Yes, err… could you be kind enough to remind me where my room is?"

The maid laughed slightly. "Of course, follow me, this way, my lady…" Hermione obliged. The maid brought her up the grand staircase and into a room. It had a large king sized bed with red sheets and scarlet pillows with gold lining. The mattress was soft yet firm. The dressers, too, like the four poster bed, was made of oak, and a cherry wood bookshelf and desk was nearby. The large windows let in the sunlight and the chandelier above provided light. The red drapes were pulled aside.

"You've the brains of a genius," the maid murmured. "They wouldn't let no other gal in all of Pentalis have their own bookshelf in their dorm, save the queen, and perhaps Lady Aeralia."

"Wait, what's your name again?" Hermione asked.

"Valerie, you know, Val? I'm your personal maid," the woman said, scolding. Hermione smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, I just have a headache today and… things have been slipping my mind."

"I'll say," Val murmured. "Well, good day to you, my lady." Hermione nodded as Val closed the door. She walked over to the bookshelf and was soon deeply engrossed into a book.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco was having the same luck. He awoke at the Shimforth Castle and just settled into his room, led by a very stupid-looking personal butler named Bop and Barn who looked a lot like Crabbe and Goyle.

"Here you are, sir," Barn said, holding an outstretched arm, pointing towards Draco's bedroom door. Draco nodded and dismissed them with a wave of his hand. They left, and Draco entered his room, lit by candles.

The furniture was painted black with gold and silver edges. His sheets on his bed and his drapes were a dark emerald green. Draco walked over to the bookshelf and a single book caught his eye. It was bright neon orange and was entitled, _Hip and Hop_. Frowning, Draco continued to scan the shelves, finally giving up on them and sitting at his desk, taking out a large piece of paper and putting it onto his drawing table. He sat down and began to create a pen-and-ink portrait of the Shimforth Castle. **(A/N:** he woke up outside in the gardens.)

It was after nightfall by the time Draco was done. He put feeling and detail into his drawing, capturing its majestic appearance and the beauty of the gardens. Sighing as he put the quill down, he realized he was hungry. There were no house elves in Pentalis, and Bop and Barn were probably too stupid to ask about his hunger.

"Stupid room service," he murmured as he hit the bell again. Finally, Bop came over, panting heavily.

"Sir – Eroquin, how – may – I – help – you?" he asked, breathing hard.

Draco rolled his eyes, knowing that Bop had probably only ran about several yards or so. "It's night and I haven't had any food yet." Bop waited for an explanation. _God he's slow,_ Draco thought. "I'm hungry." Still confused, Bop stared at Draco, bewildered. "Bloody hell, get me my food!" Finally, at long last, Bop was able to comprehend what Draco said.

"Right away, sir," Bop said. "Where would you like to eat it?"

"In my room."

"What would you like to eat or drink?"

Draco thought about it for a moment. He didn't know what the Muggles ate. "Firewhiskey?" he asked, hopefully. Bop shook his head in confusion. "Butterbeer…" Bop still didn't understand. "Err, coffee?" Bop nodded.

"What else, sir?"

"Steak, medium, mashed potatoes side, with a few green leaves. Cesar salad, small fudge brownie desert," Draco said, reciting from his script in the play.

"Very well, sir. Is that all?" Draco nodded. "We'll be back right away."

"Right away" seemed to take forever. In the wizarding world, the food would've appeared almost instantly. It seemed like hours before Draco actually got his food. He nodded and dismissed Bop and began to eat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Hermione awoke from bed, excited. She wanted to explore Pentalis. She dressed into a long, scarlet dress with gold and black trimmings. Just as she was about to leave, Val came to her and protested.

"Good choice on the gown, no doubt, but you can't leave with your hair like such! No, no, no, it just won't do! You must wear a veil, too, goodness knows what's out there! Come along, come along!" Val scolded, pushing her over. "Now just close your eyes…" Hermione obliged and Val worked her fingers along Hermione's scalp in a calm, relaxing motion, massaging it. She then applied something cool to her head and Hermione slept…

"All right, I'm done. You can get up now." Hermione blinked in surprise. She stood up from the chair she was sitting in and glanced in the mirror. Her hair was no longer bushy but instead was in loose curls. "I'll let you go with your hair down for now. Your veil, my lady." Hermione took the scarlet and black veil Val was holding. "And eat something before you go!" she called as Hermione ran out the room.

On her way out, she grabbed a bit of toast and ate it quickly. She slipped outside and walked down the paved stone road to the marketplace. It was crowded and busy, people chattering away, making deals. Stalls lined the area. The small huts and houses were close by on the green, rolling hills with small dirt roads leading to them. Far in the back from Hermione's eyesight, with thousands of acres, the castles were built of stone on flat lands. Even beyond that, as the map had told her, laid more huts and houses with their marketplaces, then a great wall surrounding the land. She was in the busiest marketplace, the one in the center, the capital.

Hermione spun around. A glimmer of platinum blond caught her eye. It wasn't a mistake. She _saw_ him. Of all the people she had to be stuck with, it had to be him?

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Hearing his name, Draco spun around.

He smirked slightly at her and strutted over. "Granger," he said, nodding. "You here as well?"

Hermione scolded. "Unfortunately."

"And I suppose you came from _that_ castle?" he asked, pointing over to the Pentalis Castle. Hermione nodded.

"Why are you asking? It's exactly the same as the scenery and the script," she said, scolding. Malfoy smirked.

"That's my point."

"Wha – what?" Hermione asked. Malfoy arched his eyebrows and headed in another direction. Hermione picked up her skirts and hurried after him. "What do you mean?" she hissed into his ear. He shrugged.

"It's too fun just to annoy you," he said. Hermione scolded… again, but arguments would get her nowhere. Before she could respond, someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Liakke, how nice to see you again. How do you do?" the man asked as Hermione spun around.

"Zabini?" Hermione asked.

"Zabini?" the man repeated. "No, my name is Xionis. Have you forgotten?" Hermione smiled weakly and shook her head. Xionis still looked concerned. "Perhaps I shall escort you back to the castle?"

Hermione shook her head no. "I'm sure I can manage."

"No, I insist," Xionis said, pushing her along.

"You really don't need to – "

"Come on, _Allyran_," he said, speaking her name out as if it were important. Hermione gave in as Xionis smirked to himself. "Let's go."

Draco laughed to himself. If she were in Slytherin, she would've bitten Xionis' hand off by now. But there was something there that still disturbed him. The way the man acted… it annoyed him greatly. He was supposed to enjoy it but… why didn't he? And he didn't even recognize Hermione under the veil. She didn't look like the bookworm he knew. She was… _attractive._ A Mudblood, attractive! Several days ago, he would have laughed at the thought, but several days ago, he didn't have proof. That only one other time was the Yule Ball…

Draco shook the thoughts out of his head. Frowning, he headed back to the Shimforth Castle, deciding to read a black book with silver words he had found earlier. It wasn't meant to be there, but it was there anyways.

It was amongst all Muggle books, entitled _Sent Diligo – Hogwarts Play: How I Survived_ written by Hermione Granger.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N:)** This is a very short chapter compared to the other chapters in this story, but there were a lot of longer paragraphs so maybe it'll even out. What do you think? It's now 'officially' the chapter where the real story begins… kind of. Well, anyways…. hope it was enjoyable! I'll try and update soon.


	5. Just Some Findings

**Sent Diligo**

**Summary:** Hogwarts directed the students to set up a play and create its own plot, cast, and script. They create a play with a main characters of Allyran (played by Hermione) and Eroquin (Draco) where they are mortal enemies cast away to another time and place. In the new surroundings, a romance blossoms, but can they get back? The play excites the whole school - but when the plot becomes reality, it must be stopped. HGDM

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

* * *

**Dmhg, Aquafairy, and Feather-Quill1 - thanks for reviewing:D

* * *

**

From Chapter Four:

Draco shook the thoughts out of his head. Frowning, he headed back to the Shimforth Castle, deciding to read a black book with silver words he had found earlier. It wasn't meant to be there, but it was there anyways.

It was amongst all Muggle books, entitled _Sent Diligo – Hogwarts Play: How I Survived_ written by Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Just Some Findings **

"Really – I – don't – need – you – to – do – this!" Hermione fought, struggling against Xionis as he pushed her all the way back to the castle.

Xionis merely chuckled slightly in amusement. "Of course you want me to, and you know it," he said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Don't say what you don't want."

"I demand you to let me go, _now_!" Hermione commanded angrily. She didn't like Xionis one bit. Xionis didn't respond but continued to bring her back to the castle. The moment she was at the door, he let go of her and she ran inside, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

Back in her room, she occupied herself in her books… up until Val came, calling for her. Sighing, she left her room and followed Val to meet Lady Aeralia.

"Goodness knows why she wants you," Val said, talking the same way she usually did. It struck Hermione odd at how all the other maids were so silent and quiet while an old maid like Val could talk endlessly. "It must be important. She looked excited when she called for you. Ah, well, we're here. I'd best be going now. Good day, Lady Liakke." Hermione nodded and smiled weakly as Val busied herself someplace else, leaving Hermione alone at a staircase leading to the Aeralia Tower.

Hermione waited attentively outside the door. A butler came down from the staircase and said in a deep voice, "Lady Litanya Aeralia will be seeing you now." Hermione nodded and followed the butler up the stairs.

When they finished climbing and got to the room, the butler knocked on the large wooden door and said, "Lady Aeralia? Lady Liakke is here now." A voice Hermione recognized as Ginny's replied.

"Excellent. Bring her in." The butler opened the door ad led Hermione inside. Aeralia waved her hand, saying, "Thank you, Zen. You may go now." The butler nodded and left. Aeralia commanded her to sit, which Hermione did, in a seat across from her. "Fruits?" she offered. Hermione declined. "Very well."

"Err, Lady Aeralia?" Hermione asked.

The Ginny look-alike shook her head. "Call me Litanya."

"Err, okay, Litanya. Well, if it won't be too rude to ask – "

"Of course it wouldn't be, my dear Allyran!"

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath. "What did you want me here for?"

Litanya stared at Hermione in shock. "Did they not tell you?" Hermione blushed and shook her head. "Well, we've found you a suitor." Hermione froze in shock, terror, speechless. "Yes, it's wonderful, isn't it?" Litanya said, misinterpreting Hermione's actions.

Hermione stared, horrified. She lost her voice. Willing herself to speak again, she lied, "Err, yes, of course, lovely. Err… who is it?"

Litanya smiled. "He's charming, intelligent, noble, rich, and well-built. You will, most certainly, accept this suitor, will you not?" Hermione frowned. She had forgotten about the script and nodded. "Excellent. You will now be engaged to Sir Eroquin Shimforth."

Hermione gasped. "What? _Him?_ I can't possibly – no, no!"

Once again, misinterpreting Hermione's words, Litanya said, "I know. It's amazing, isn't it? You, my dear Allyran, are in a position any woman in all of Pentalis could only _dream_ of being in. Quite amazing, don't you agree?"

"No," Hermione said scornfully. Then, seeing the shock on Litanya's face, she quickly said, "I mean yes. Thank you for your work and effort."

"My pleasure." Litanya took a sip of tea. "Anyways, we – "

"Pardon me for interrupting, but does he know about the… _engagement_ yet?" Hermione asked.

Litanya shook her head. "Let's not worry about that. Bop or Barn will tell them, either way. He has to continue on with it, whether he wants to or not – "

"An _arranged marriage?_ But that's so – "

"Modern. Seriously, Allyran, sometimes I wonder where your head's been." Litanya continued. "Now let me get back onto what I was going to say. We will have the wedding no later than in one year, no sooner than in three months. This is a noble wedding, need I remind you? We must prepare one of the most glorious days Pentalis has ever seen this year."

"Of course," Hermione said meekly.

"You should be," Litanya said darkly. "Every year, as you know, there is only one, I repeat – _one_ – noble wedding. The king himself delayed his own son's wedding for yours! Can you believe that? We must make this the best wedding Pentalis has known of since the Great Sir Shimforth, of course, first found it the ancestor of your new fiancé. However, with such an honorable man like the Great Sir Shimforth, he wouldn't accept it, and instead gave it to someone who he thought was more responsible, and that brings us to today's kings, thus. Now, listen to me rambling! Hardly a lady-like thing to do, now, isn't it? I should stop right about now." Litanya paused. "Well, best of luck! We shall meet again, soon."

Hermione nodded and repeated faintly, "Yes, soon. Thank you, my Lady Aeralia."

"I told you, dear Allyran, it is Litanya." Hermione nodded.

"My pardon. Thank you for your effort once again, Litanya," Hermione said.

Litanya smiled. "It was my pleasure. Now, run along. I don't want to be known to lure ladies inside and have them never return, hmm? No, that's dragon's work. Fair thee well, my wishes."

Hermione nodded in thanks and left. Outside, the butler waited for her and brought her back out. "I can go on my own from here, Zen," Hermione said. The butler nodded and walked away, leaving Hermione on her own. Sighing, she walked out to the back gardens to the water fountain. She kicked a pebble (an unladylike thing to do, I might add), trying to contain her frustration.

"Why does the world do this to me?" she said angrily. "What did I do wrong?" Sighing, she sat on the bench, watching the water from the water fountain fall and flow across the pool. Wistfully thinking, she murmured, "To flow free as the water, warm as the sun… it's only a dream that's never begun."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back at Hogwarts,** a full day had passed and there was still no sign of Hermione or Draco. Dumbledore called Harry and Ron to his office.

"I believe," Dumbledore said, "that this is your work?" He referred to Hermione and Draco's disappearance. The two shamefacedly looked down and nodded. "For the Order?" They nodded again. Dumbledore sighed. "It _would_ be a good plan, but…" Harry and Ron looked up. "because they are going to carry on events as if it were in the play, they _will,_ no doubt, fall for each other, and they will be sent back to the beginning of the play, which does _not_ take place here."

Harry and Ron were horrified. "So that means… they can't… get back?" Ron stuttered.

Dumbledore shook his head. "They _can_ get back, but it will be difficult, as Pentalis is an imaginary land, so they are locked away in a fake place. It may take a while, but we must get them back before the magic sends them back to the beginning of the play, where they will be trapped in the world forever."

"We're sorry," Harry said. Dumbledore, again, protested.

"It _was_ a good idea… it just had several flaws in it," he said, his eyes twinkling. "You may go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco was going through the black book he'd found earlier. It was pathetic. There was no point in reading it – it had nothing to do with the play. It, instead, only talked about hip hop. Scowling, he threw the book down, just as Barn came in and told him that he'd be engaged. A slow smirk spread across his face.

"With who?" he asked.

"Her Lady Allyran Liakke."

Allyran? The smirk on Draco's face was gone. "What?" he said in an urgent whisper, cornering Barn. "_What_ did you say?"

"Her Lady Allyran Liakke," Barn repeated stupidly. Draco scowled.

"How – dare – you – "

"It was an arranged marriage planned by Lady Litanya Aeralia," Barn said, unaware of his own danger. Draco's eyes glinted maliciously.

"And you agreed?" he whispered, his words dripping with ice.

Barn nodded. "She said it would be the best decision I ever made." Angry, Draco punched Barn in the face and dismissed him. Stupid fate.

_But she has gotten prettier,_ protested an inner thought. Draco pushed the thought away, his eyes wandering to the orange book he'd thrown away yesterday. He went over to it and picked it up. He opened the cover and read the title page. It was the real book. It was some stupid spell that was cast upon the two books, making them switch covers.

It was _Sent Diligo – Hogwarts Play: How I Survived_, but this time, it wasn't written by Hermione Granger. It was written by Hermione Malfoy.

"Granger," he breathed, snapping the book shut, rushing over to the Pentalis Castle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Knocking was heard on the door. Hermione blinked. It wasn't Val. Who else could it be? "Come in," she called. The door opened. In came Malfoy.

"Malfoy, if it's about the engagement – " Hermione started, but was cut off.

"No, it's not about that, though I could strongly complain against it," he said, scolding. "It's about this book." He held out the bright neon orange book. Hermione glanced at it.

"You're going to study hip hop?" she asked, slightly amused. Draco scolded.

"No, Merlin, just read the bloody title page!" he said, annoyed. Hermione stared at him suspiciously and did just that. She quickly read over it and shrugged. Draco glanced at the page. It read, "Hip and Hop!"

"It was just there a moment ago – "

"Do you actually expect me to believe something like that? This is the Muggle world, Malfoy," Hermione said darkly.

"Seriously – "

"Serious? I _am_ serious. I'm not the one playing tricks."

Draco walked over to Hermione's bookshelf. He found another neon orange book to match is own, only this one was titled, _Snores and Scum_. He opened the book, and it, too, was titled inside, _Sent Diligo – Hogwarts Play: How I Survived_ by Hermione Malfoy. Draco thrust the book under Hermione's nose. Hermione read it and gasped.

"But how would they know about it? And what does it mean, 'Hermione Malfoy?' And Hogwarts is magic, not Muggle, and why are these magical artifacts…" her questions never ended. Draco sighed.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't have traveled all the way here, would I?" Draco said, scolding. Hermione said a quick "sorry." He handed Hermione her orange book.

"How did you know – "

"I, unlike _some_ others, have a brain," Draco said. It didn't answer Hermione's unasked question, but Draco didn't care. He smirked at her and slipped out the door. "Later."

Hermione glared in fury, then let her gaze wander over to the book that she, supposedly, wrote in the future. "Better keep this safe," she said, smiling, slipping it back into the bookshelf behind many other books.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How long do you think we'll have?" Harry whispered urgently to Ron, who merely shrugged.

"I don't know, I hope it's not going to be too long. We'll check the script," Ron suggested. Harry agreed. However, unfortunately, the script was somehow "misplaced," and they couldn't find out. Harry sighed.

"I never thought that _I'd_ be the one to say this, but… let's go to the library." Harry said. Ron nodded.

At the library, they immediately began browsing the bookshelves. At last, Harry found a bright orange book and showed it to Ron. Joking, he said, "Hey, I'm sure we'll find all our answers in this book."

Ron read the cover, _Slugs and Slews_. Playing along, he said, "Yup! Come on, let's look." They opened the book and read the first page.

"Err, Ron, I think we've actually found it," Harry said attentively. Ron nodded, but then his ears turned red.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DOES IT MEAN, 'HERMIONE MALFOY?'" he yelled, exploding, earning himself a sharp glance from Madam Pince.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was nightfall. Hermione couldn't sleep. She slipped outside into the warm air and went down to the gardens. She sat by the fountain and gazed at its water, splashing down, then switched her attention to the sky.

"It's nice, isn't it?" a voice said. Hermione gasped in shock, turning around to see Xionis.

"Get away from me," Hermione whispered, attempting to push fear out of her voice. It didn't work. Xionis grinned.

He bent down and whispered into her ear, "You want me, don't you… you want me, and you know it. You're just afraid to say it, especially now that you're engaged."

"Get away from me!" Hermione repeated, this time her voice stronger. Xionis didn't move. "You – Merlin, no! Leave me alone!" she cried desperately. He cornered her…

Black.

Hermione backed away from him, then turning her back on him and running down… not knowing which direction she was heading in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco was outside in the Shimforth Gardens. It was a clear night, and he couldn't fall asleep. He decided to wander outside instead. He was about to head back in when he saw a figure running blindly towards him. It was a woman… it was Granger. She was about to run past him when he stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he whispered in her ear. She shrugged, still trying to push past him. Draco looked at her face. Tears were streaming down it. "What happened?"

"I can't go back," she whispered frantically. "I can't, I can't… he… he raped me… don't make me go back… I can't… no…." Tears flowed freely down her face. Draco stared at her in shock.

"Who?" he asked. "Xionis?" When Hermione stopped struggling and began to cry harder, he knew he hit the right person. He withdrew a handkerchief and handed it to her. She quickly wiped her face and murmured a thanks.

After a few minutes of awkward silence she said, "Draco… where did your parents get your name?" Draco stood up and looked at the sky.

"It's a constellation," he said quietly. "Stars… in the form of a dragon." Hermione looked at the night sky too. "My parents said… that when I die, my spirit will float towards the heavens and into the stars…" He laughed slightly, but his laughter was hollow. "It figures… it came from my father."

"So you don't… you don't praise your father?" Hermione asked attentively.

Draco shook his head. "No… he just has control over me. Anything I do, it all gets reported to my father, and, well, you know what he does. Even though I was forbidden to show it, when he was sent to Azkaban, I was pleased. He took everything out on my mother and me. Unforgiveable Curses, whips, starvation…" His voice trailed off.

"Do you hate Muggleborns?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco didn't respond. "I'm sorry." With that, she got up and began to leave. "Good night."

Draco watched her as she walked away. It was a relief to let some things go… but he never dreamed he'd let out his feelings to a Mudblood, let alone Granger. But her last question stumped him. Did he really hate Muggleborns, or was it another action he did just to stay alive?

He didn't have an answer… for now. Sighing, he went back inside the castle, ready for a good night's sleep. He didn't know, however, that two eyes were watching him and the entire conversation, ready to spill the truth with a smirk on. Two people, including those who are engaged, aren't allowed to be alone together unless married. The news was going to spread.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, everyone in town knew about it. Everyone was horrified. Two nobles, who were having their wedding instead of the royal himself! Was it a good choice?

Luckily, Draco's secrets weren't spread, but the lives of the two were on the line. Executed, beheaded… Hermione sighed. Who told? A name ran through her head. _Xionis._

She was afraid to go and find him. She wouldn't dare, but she was certain it was him. She traveled over to the Shimforth Castle, despite many insults thrown at her, and ran over to Draco's room.

"Malfoy!" she ushered, knocking on his door. He opened it and let her in.

"What?" he asked, upset. Clearly, he didn't want to be caught… again.

"Err, well, I think… you know what happened to me before, err, before we met?" Malfoy caught the drift.

"You mean Xionis?" Hermione winced at the name and nodded. "I'll see to it."

Hermione gave a small smile of thanks and left. She was certain it was him, but if it wasn't… well, she just knew it, so there were no sacrifices.

However, she did _not_ expect Xionis to come over to her and talk civilly.

"You thought _I_ was the one who tattled?" he asked darkly.

Hermione avoided his gaze. "Well, no, err, I mean… yes?" She looked up at him. His face was drawn and he shook his head.

"I didn't do it," he said. "I know how you feel, and what you think, but… I didn't do it." As much as Hermione wanted to protest, she knew that what Xionis said was true. She could see it through his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N:) **Okay, I want to know what you want to happen to Hermione and Draco. I know it's really early for this, but I'm doing this in case I forget later on.

Choices:

1 - Dumbledore fails (in bringing them back) and Hermione and Draco live a quiet, happy life together.

2 - Dumbledore fails and Hermione and Draco live a horrible life together.

3 - Dumbledore succeeds and Hermione and Draco are broken up for the sake of pride.

4 - Dumbledore succeeds and Hermione and Draco stay together, but they are criticized by others.

5 - Dumbledore succeeds and Hermione and Draco stay together and everyone accepts it.

6 - Dumbledore succeeds. Hermione and Draco were never together. Everything resumes normal.

Some of them are weird because of the bright neon orange book written by "Hermione Malfoy" so they _will_ marry eventually, whether or not if it happens in this story, or whether they want to or not. Anyways, my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I'll try and prevent them from becoming too short.


	6. Hogwarts Play

**Sent Diligo**

**Summary:** Hogwarts directed the students to set up a play and create its own plot, cast, and script. They create a play with a main characters of Allyran (played by Hermione) and Eroquin (Draco) where they are mortal enemies cast away to another time and place. In the new surroundings, a romance blossoms, but can they get back? The play excites the whole school - but when the plot becomes reality, it must be stopped. HGDM

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

* * *

**Thanks to Feather-Quill1 and dmhg for reviewing.**

**Thanks to dmhg for voting. It will continue until... I say it stops. XD**

**Feather-Quill1:** omg you're right... haha. She _does_ seem really open. ARRGH! How did that happen! (answer: cuz I'm stupid!) well, thanks for pointing that out!

**

* * *

**From Chapter Five:

"I didn't do it," he said. "I know how you feel, and what you think, but… I didn't do it." As much as Hermione wanted to protest, she knew that what Xionis said was true. She could see it through his eyes.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Sent Diligo: Hogwarts Play**

"It wasn't him," Hermione whispered quietly. Draco heard and nodded.

"I had my bets against him," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. There was no gel for him to use – it wasn't Eroquin's hairstyle, anyways.

A small melody was being played in the distance. Hermione knew that it was because they were supposedly living in a place where everything that happened in the school play was done, it included all its music. Kicking a pebble, she murmured, "Well, we'd best be going." Draco nodded and left her alone. Sighing, she entered the bedroom and decided to read _Sent Diligo: Hogwarts Play – How I Survived._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry and Ron opened the thick orange book. Ron _still_ hadn't gotten over the fact that it was written by a 'Hermione Malfoy.' "Why does it have to be _Malfoy?_ Why couldn't it be some – some _decent_ person, or at least a decent last name?" he complained.

"You mean like 'Weasley?'" Harry asked, tired of hearing Ron's ranting.

Ron's ears turned red. "Better than 'Malfoy,' at any rate."

Harry sighed. "It's probably because we sent them off together in who-knows-where. C'mon, let's just read this, okay?" Ron reluctantly nodded as his eyes wandered over to the neon orange book.

Harry turned open the cover and flipped the pages over. He read out in a steady, quiet voice:

"'In my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the teachers announced that Hogwarts would be creating and performing its very own play. Of course, I was excited. I doubt that there was a single person in the school that wasn't. When we received our papers to sign up, I eagerly put down 'acting' as first priority.'"

"That's definitely Hermione's work," Ron commented. Harry nodded and continued.

"'I was worried that I wouldn't get a part when I tried out. However, I made it – with a leading role, nonetheless! I was to play Allyran, who supposedly was to hate another character named Eroquin as Eroquin did to Allyran. They were sent off into an imaginary land of Pentalis, where they faced obstacles that always tied them closer and closer together until at last, a bond of true love was formed. My pleasure sunk some when I realized who was going to play Eroquin. It was my arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy.'"

Ron snorted, and Harry ignored him.

"'We managed to practice the play without killing each other, but the deep hate I felt for him never wavered. It remained that way until our first kissing scene, when I was surprised but realized that I cared some for him anyways, despite all the name-calling and taunts he used on my friends and me.'"

Ron gaped at the book. "What?" he said quietly, too shocked to yell. "_What_ did that paragraph just say? WHAT!" Madam Pince glared at them, He murmured a quick apology before turning his attention back onto Harry. "Are you making this up, 'cause it's _not funny_."

"No, Ron, I'm not," he said, irritated.

"'On the day of the play, however, fate played a twisted event on me. The wooden prop that was to bring us to Pentalis in the play did its work – in reality. We were both sent to an imaginary land called Pentalis, where I was known as Lady Allyran Liakke and Draco was known as Sir Eroquin Shimforth.'"

"So they're on first-name terms, now, aren't they?" Ron scoffed.

Harry scowled, wishing Ron to quit interrupting. "Well, they _are_ supposedly married when she wrote this book, Ron. And this time, don't interrupt." He then continued.

"'The play's role cast its spell on us. Everything was going on as it did on the script – unlucky for us, sometimes we forgot about it. We were to wrapped up in what was going on then to try and remember what would happen next. It was glorious, yet it was treacherous. There I found my true love, there I lost my virginity. And I'd wish for my friends to finally believe in me when I say that it was _not_ the same person who caused it.'" Ron scowled.

"'It was a bit annoying sometimes. Everything that was supposed to happen in the play happened to us. Even the music was the same, coming from the air. I still find it disrupting whenever I remember sharing the kiss with Draco whilst hearing an irritating child's song as a distraction.'" Harry laughed.

"You said no interruptions!" Ron said angrily. Harry shrugged and pitied Hermione inwardly, knowing that Ron would never agree with him because one, he had no clue who Barney was. Two, the kiss was shared with Malfoy. Harry sighed and continued reading.

"'Every place has its good's and bad's. So do nonexistent places, including Pentalis. My adventures there led to bigger ones. Some could not be avoided, some were dangerous and life-risking. Even though Draco and I were in Pentalis, our adventures also affected those in the real world, those in the wizarding world.

"'Right now, before we begin, I'd like to thank most of all to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore for helping me return to reality. Let the story now come forth.'"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Draco walked back towards his room. There was nothing to do. He retrieved the bright neon orange book from its hiding place inside his wardrobe and skipped the introduction. He never read introductions or conclusions – they were a waste of time, unless the entire story was senseless without them. Then he'd just get rid of the book. He turned over the pages and began to read silently.

_I had just touched the wooden prop when I felt a tug pulling me away. The room grew cloudy – it was supposed to. I thought that this sudden pull was just another one of those magic tricks used to make the scene seem more realistic, but it wasn't. It was a trick used to _turn_ the scene into reality._

_I awoke at a dinner table as Lady Allyran Liakke in the Pentalis Castle. I soon met my own personal maid, Valerie, who prefers to be known as 'Val.' It was a day when I figured everything out – where I was, the inside of the castle, who people were. The next day, I explored the outside, only to meet Draco Malfoy, known as Sir Eroquin Shimforth, in the marketplace._

Draco sighed. He knew all this junk already. He skipped several pages ahead.

_It was night and I couldn't sleep. I wandered outside into the gardens, watching the fountain as its water sprung into the air, watching the night sky with stars twinkling. It was a calm moment, only to be disrupted by Xionis._

_I grew nervous. I didn't want him around. I knew he had some bad intentions. Before I knew it, everything turned black. When I opened my eyes, I knew I'd been raped. Xionis was there, staring at me with a smirk on his face. He was satisfied. I was not. Instead, I was horrified, terrified with shock. I got up and ran away as fast as I could, blindly, not knowing which direction I was heading to. I didn't care. I only stopped when someone caught me._

_The person was Draco. I'd ran all the way across the town to the Shimforth Gardens. I didn't want to be stopped, though. I struggled with might, but I couldn't break free. Frantic tears slid down my face as I told him of what had happened. I don't know why I did it. I still hated him then, but he was the only person there… and I spilled._

_He, in exchange, told me some of the things that troubled him – family problems. It was peaceful and civil. I didn't want it to end, but it was the witching hour. I grew tired and pardoned him good night. Neither of us knew of the two eyes that were watching us. She was an enemy back in Hogwarts, also an enemy in the land of Pentalis._

_The next day, both of us suffered insults and crude comments. They distrusted us. I thought we were to be beheaded, executed, drowned, or hung. My heart pounded hard the entire day with worry and I began to wonder who was the person who saw. A single name appeared in my mind, blinking red. Xionis._

_However, after interrogating with him, I realized through his eyes that he did not see us, though the news startled him. I didn't know who it was. In fact, unless I had remembered to referred to the script, then I couldn't know who it was. I hadn't met her yet._

_I suffered days and nights, wondering about my fate. I didn't want to die. If I were to die soon, the least fate could do for me was to send me back home. Alas, we didn't die. We survived, even though we were still poorly thought of afterwards. And the pug that tattle-taled the world on us?_

_The pug-faced brat, Pansy Parkinson… also known as in Pentalis as Lady Mayhemic Shimforth._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Parkinson," Hermione breathed as she read the line over. Finally, she forced herself to continue reading.

_Of course, Parkinson wasn't Mayhemic, but in the play, she played her role. A good choice, too. Both were stuck-up snobs with spoiled, wicked minds and overly obsessed herself over Draco. Both were jealous rich idiots._

_When I met Mayhemic, I hated her the instant my eyes fell upon her. There was evil written all over her. When she spoke, it was clear that her mind was dense. It was frustrating, but thankfully, she died before long. It's hard to imagine that the Shimforth family, a family of wealth, wisdom, and respect from the ancient times, could have given birth to such a snob as herself. Then again, it's hard to imagine the Shimforth family reproduce to create a narcissist such as Draco, too._

Hermione laughed to herself. She could just see his face right now.

_She was my new founded arch nemesis. She was worse off than Draco to me at the time. We talked about witches and wizards and she didn't understand a single word of it. I guess that's a good thing, though. She didn't report us to the council. We survived… but of course, later on, I cast a spell only to be caught by Xionis._

Night fell. Hermione was deeply immersed by the book. She could be immersed into any book, at that. However, this book told of her fate. She skipped dinner, engrossed in the story.

The same thing was happening to Draco, Harry, and Ron.

Hermione's hand quivered as she reached the last page. She turned it over… and read the last part.

_Thus is my adventures in an imaginary land which I call my Oz. It began a whole new view of everything. Without the trip, I would've never discovered the other side of my post-arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Without the trip, the light would've never won over the dark. Without the trip, some of us would have never survived the war._

_However, now that it's all over, I'd like to thank everyone that had to do with the Sent Diligo play, everyone who helped with the light side of the war. You know who you are._

_And in particular, I would like to graciously thank all my Hogwarts professors, including Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and Draco. Life wouldn't be the same without all of you._

Hermione smiled, then she read the next line in bolded print.

_**NOTE: IF THIS BOOK FALLS IN THE WRONG HANDS, IT WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN A MATTER OF FIVE SECONDS.**_

She slipped the book back into the hiding place and got to bed. It would lead to a new day for tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Hermione slipped into a chocolate brown dress with white frills and gold embroidery. She grabbed a random veil and walked out, only grabbing a piece of bread for breakfast. She left the castle hastily, walking down the stony path, which soon turned into a dirt road, no longer shaded with tall evergreens. She bumped into someone. She scowled, still not used to the veil she had to wear. "Sorry," she murmured, not bothering to see who the person was. She headed on her way…

"You whore," the girl who she bumped into said. Hermione spun around, ready to protest.

"I am not a wh – "

The girl scowled at her. "Then what were you doing _alone_ with my dear Eroquin?" Hermione stared at her.

"Conversing," she said simply. "What's it a matter to you?"

The girl smirked. Hermione blinked. She recognized that face… the pug-faced brat. It was Pansy Parkinson. "Parkin – " Hermione caught herself and smoothed over her mistake. "Aren't you to be engaged to Parkin?"

Mayhemic scowled. "That ass. He's of no use to me." She stared slyly at Hermione. "There's only one person who's good enough for me. That'll be no doubt Eroquin."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. She knew it was supposedly common at this time, but she still didn't approve of a cousin marrying a cousin.

"I might've given him over to you if you didn't go off and tell the world about our, ehm, meeting," Hermione said, scolding.

Mayhemic looked shocked. "How'd you know that _I_ tattled?"

Hermione smirked at her. "You just told me." Mayhemic blinked, confused, interrupted by a drawling voice behind her.

"Well, hello, May… I was just looking for you," Draco said, smirking slightly. Mayhemic smiled coyly at him.

"Why am I not surprised, Eroqui-poo?" she asked. Draco's face doubled with horror and disgust at her nickname for him. Hermione's face doubled with laughter and amusement.

"Well, obviously, _Eroqui-poo_ drank too much wine the day that causes your… unsurprised reaction," Hermione said, frowning, confused, as she spoke the words. Her head was dizzy... she wanted to go back to bed.

Mayhemic wasn't listening to her. "C'mon, Eroqui-poo, let's go somewhere where we can be… _alone_." she sighed dramatically. "I'm _so_ much better than that dirty scumbag with filth for blood that you are engaged to." Draco frowned while Hermione's mind cleared as her face filled with fury. Both of them were reminded of the term, 'Mudblood.'

Hermione's voice went deep as she grabbed the collar of Mayhemic's dress. "You _will_ pay. You will. Mark them… consider yourself cursed to the dam – " She was interrupted when Draco pulled her back.

"Calm down," he said darkly to her. Hermione still glowered in fury while Draco dragged Mayhemic away to talk. Hermione sighed and turned her back on them, walking back to the castle to read another book.

Hermione had just finished reading a book called _Tears for Crying_ when the door burst open.

Val ran inside. "My dear god, bad news, bad news! Lady May Shimforth has drowned! Oh, mercy." Hermione smiled inwardly, glad that she and Mayhemic would never have to cross paths again. "We've been invited to the funeral." Hermione's heart sank. "We must go."

Hermione shook her head. "Only under the condition that I wear something bright, like orange, yellow, or red… nothing with the color black in it."

Val stared at Hermione in shock. "My dear girl! Have you gone insane? This is a _funeral_ we're talking about, not some marriage! Oh, dear me, we're going to be late! Hurry, put this on!" She tossed Hermione a black veil and a simple black dress.

"I won't wear it."

"My lady! We must go! We'd be criticized if you don't wear black to the funeral! Fools, mocked fools they'd make out of us!" Val said frantically.

"Then I won't go."

"You must, especially since you're soon to become a Shimforth yourself. You must pay your respects! You must know that if you don't attend, you might be beheaded! Your life is on the line after the event with you meeting up with Sir Eroquin! Dear, dear. Come along, come along! Hurry, hurry! Quick! Hasten!" Val ushered Hermione all the way, until finally she gave in and slipped into the ensemble of black.

They walked over to the church. The priest droned on and on about what a good person Mayhemic was and how her death befell her too soon. As Hermione listened, amused, she found that they were saying the exact opposite of what Mayhemic really was. Note that they used the _exact_ opposite, no more, no less. She assumed they merely "translated" her bad deeds into good deeds.

"Her death," the priest concluded, "was dreadful. We remain unknown of why she has drowned. She was always a powerful swimmer. The only thing that could have cursed her was magic, which means a witch is amongst us. We must keep a weary eye out." Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Did it refer to her, or was it one of those other 'exact opposites?' Was Mayhemic really a good swimmer? Did _she_, Hermione, murder Mayhemic?

"I don't do wandless magic!" she murmured to herself, denying everything that came into her mind. The people around her bustled around, afraid if the with was attending the funeral. Hermione scanned the crowd around her. Only one other person wasn't moving about. That was Draco.

She pushed her way over to him and said nervously, "Was he telling the truth, about… about her being cursed? Was she really a powerful swimmer?"

Draco tilted his head in defeat. "I don't know," he murmured. "She _is_ athletic, though. I've never seen her swim before. But if you're talking about the witch…"

"I don't do wandless magic!" she protested.

Draco shrugged. "You might know less about yourself than you actually do."

Hermione's lips quivered. "If they find out… what will they do to me?" she asked in a near inaudible whisper.

Draco sighed. "You'll be drowned so that you won't use your dying breath for curses," he said. Hermione glared.

"I know full well of that!" she snapped angrily. Draco stepped back, slightly in shock. She was afraid and anxious one moment, angry and firey the next. "I mean, what do I do to _prevent_ from being drowned?"

Draco held a finger to her lips. "Keep quiet," he murmured to her. "You don't say a word about me, I won't say a word on you. Deal?" Hermione nodded. "So far, no one knows yet… so hide away your wand and don't use it. Their garlic amulets won't affect us the least."

"What if we get back to Hogwarts without our wands?" Hermione asked.

"Granger," Draco said, "I doubt we'll ever get back any time soon, at least. Just play along with the current. There's nothing we can do about it."

"Or can't we," Hermione said, mischief dancing in her eyes. Draco grinned slightly, wondering of what was about to come.

"What do you mean?" he said slyly.

Hermione smiled. She pulled him down and whispered into his ear, "Follow me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry was awfully quiet after reading the book. Ron didn't like it.

"Harry, are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"I'm fine," Harry said, irritated. Ron knew that something was up.

"Harry, it's hard for me, too, with Hermione gone and all – "

"You don't _get_ it, Ron!" Harry finally said, interrupting what Ron was saying. "First Sirius, now Hermione. Do you have _any_ idea of what I've been going through?" Ron just shook his head quietly. "If you had _any_ idea, you would have _at least kept your mouth shut while I was reading_, but you couldn't do me the tiniest favor!" Harry said, exploding. He got up and left.

"H-Harry?" Ron said, calling after him.

Harry sighed and spun around to face Ron. "You know what? Just – just leave me alone for a while because I need time to myself." Harry shook his head. "I'll just find you later."

Ron nodded and watched Harry leave. For him, it was Hermione first, then Harry. He lost Harry because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Won't they wonder?" Draco asked. "If we're not at the funeral – "

"No one will notice," Hermione assured. "They're too busy wondering about the whereabouts of the witch." She smiled mischievously. "I'll just say I was frightened and fainted or something, and you brought me back, because everyone else was fretting and you couldn't get anyone's attention."

Draco thought about it and nodded. "That'll do." Hermione smiled.

"Come on, then." Hermione ushered Draco over to the Pentalis Castle Library. It was a huge, circular room. The dome was made of glass, and the ceiling was painted like the color of the sky, with angels decorating the clouds. "Hogwarts was better," Hermione murmured, examining the ceiling mural. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Hogwarts was magic," he said. Hermione laughed and dragged him over to a corner. She tapped a bookshelf and it slid open, revealing a staircase. Draco stared down it in awe. She laughed at his expression.

"Hurry!" she pushed him down and closed the bookshelf after her. They walked down the small, wooden staircase and it led to a wall.

"Dead end," Draco mused. Hermione shook her head.

"It's like the Leaky Cauldron," she explained, tapping a particular shade of wood. The wooden wall was lifted and they were shown the secret abandoned dungeons.

"The dungeons?" Draco repeated. Hermione nodded and beckoned him forward with a wave of his hand. She grabbed the key ring, which held about a million keys on it, off the wall, and went to the one that had tape on it. She inserted that key into a keyhole. Draco looked inside the cell. There was a skeleton inside. Hermione opened the cell door and walked in. She lifted a tile off the floor, revealing a book. Draco came over and examined it, though clearly uncomfortable with sharing the same enclosed space as a dead man.

"What is it?" he asked quietly. Hermione lifted it up and showed him. It was an old, ancient book – it looked ten times the age of Albus Dumbledore.

"It's our answer key," Hermione replied happily, her eyes dancing. "I found it here, I'm keeping it here because anywhere else it's too dangerous." Draco nodded and looked down at the cover. It read, _Marcus Flint – True Pentalis Creator_. Below was a description, reading, "Created by Flint, discovered by Shimforth, this book holds the history of Pentalis and how things came to be."

"So it'll tell of why witches are feared…"

Hermione shushed him. "Not only that, but it'll tell us what is to come."

"But I thought your book – "

"The book I wrote supposedly in the future tells only of what happened while we were here. Read this." Hermione flipped open to a certain page. It read:

_Soon after the mysterious disappearance of Lady Allyran Liakke and Sir Eroquin Shimforth, the world of Pentalis came crashing down. Some rumored that it still exists as the unknown land of Atlantis, but others claim that Pentalis never existed. It was created by a spell and was destroyed by one, yet the wizardry in the land that wizards created were never welcome. It may have been for that reason that Pentalis was destroyed. One thing is for certain: it all started with a play._

"Who knew all this?" Draco asked in wonder.

Hermione shrugged and pointed to the title. It appeared that _Marcus Flint – True Pentalis Creator_ was only a subtitle. The _real_ title was something else. The real title was _Creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N:)** Well, this is a chapter that doesn't have a large story plot in it. It just tells you about what Hermione wrote in the book _Sent Diligo: Hogwarts Play – How I Survived_, just so that's clear now. It just tells some things, and they finish reading it – because I don't want to spoil the story. Sometimes they will refer back to a part that I haven't written down here, so… if you're still confused, just ask and I'll try and clarify this better next time. Plus, the next chapter probably won't come out anytime soon because I'm stuck in the middle with writer's block. It's not _really_ bad, like where I have no idea where to go, but it just may take awhile. Thanks.


	7. Play in Turn

**Sent Diligo**

**Summary:** Hogwarts directed the students to set up a play and create its own plot, cast, and script. They create a play with a main characters of Allyran (played by Hermione) and Eroquin (Draco) where they are mortal enemies cast away to another time and place. In the new surroundings, a romance blossoms, but can they get back? The play excites the whole school - but when the plot becomes reality, it must be stopped. HGDM

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

* * *

**thanks to Kandygurl4, mysteriouscharm, and Isabella Black for reviewing.**

**also, thanks to bookwormj and Kandygurl4 for voting.**

**mysteriouscharms:** okay, this is what happened (lol)

(chapter five)

1) Hermione (Allyran) becomes engaged with Draco (Eroquin)

2) Harry and Ron learns that it'll be very difficult to bring Hermione and Draco back to Hogwarts

3) Apparently, Draco and Hermione will marry in the future. After their marriage, she writes the book _Sent Diligo: Hogwarts Play - How I Survived._ The book appeared in both Draco and Hermione's bookshelves.

4) Xionis rapes Hermione, and Hermione finds comfort in Draco.

5) A man and a woman aren't supposed to meet alone, and someone (who is not Xionis) finds Hermione and Draco alone together and tattles to the world.

(chapter six)

1) Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco all read the book _Sent Diligio: Hogwarts Play - How I Survived_

2) They find out that Mayhemic Shimforth (Eroquin's cousin) was the one who tattled Hermione and Draco's meeting (see above #5)

3) Mayhemic tries to steal Eroquin away and she is cursed by a witch/wizard and drowned.

4) Harry gets mad at Ron

5) Hermione finds a book called _Creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Does that help clear things up a bit? I've never been able to express myself clearly. In acuality, I babble on and on and I forget what I'm talking about and no one's listening to me... lol.

**

* * *

**

From Chapter Six:

"Who knew all this?" Draco asked in wonder.

Hermione shrugged and pointed to the title. It appeared that _Marcus Flint – True Pentalis Creator_ was only a subtitle. The _real_ title was something else. The real title was _Creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Play in Turn**

Hermione opened the cover and read the first page aloud in a strong, clear voice. "As stated in _Hogwarts: A History_, the first edition of the _Creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ series, Hogwarts was created by four founders – Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffendor, and Salazar Slytherin, the four greatest wizards and witches of the age. However, because of the creation of Hogwarts, other places were created as well.

"One fine example was during the time of Professor Albus Dumbledore's years as headmaster. A school play was created, and two of the smartest witches of their age – Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy – were taken away to the time and place of the play in actual life. As this land was imaginary, it would be only too hard to bring them back.

"The creator of the land, Pentalis, was named Marcus Flint, Slytherin house. He was the head director of the – "

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… okay. Could you just skip all this stuff 'cause we already know it and get to the real part?"

Hermione scowled but obliged, flipping over several pages of the book that talked about the play, its creation, what happened during the play, what happened at the play, and who Marcus Flint was. She finally stopped and pointed to a paragraph and began, "Granger – " She stopped reading, interrupted by an abrupt noise. A person came strolling in. His eyes swept the dungeon, suddenly spotting them.

"Two lovebirds, eh?" he asked, smirking at them. "And what have you found?"

Hermione cleared her throat and stood up. "When we heard a witch was amongst us, we remembered that we heard a whisper about the witch in town before. We came down here and found this book, sir. With it's aid, I'm sure we'll be able to catch the witch within this week."

Draco stared at her acting, amused. He watched for the guard's reaction.

"That book," the man spat, "is nothing but lies! It's title, for one. Who is this 'Flint' that the author seems to be calling the Almighty God? How can he create anything? And what, may I ask, is Hogwarts? Nasty, horrid, stupid name, if you ask me."

"We weren't asking you," Draco said coolly, glaring at the guard hard in the eye. The guard shuddered slightly under the hard tension between them but quickly regained position.

"Do you want to take this to the king?"

Draco stood up and walked out the cell door, grabbing the guard by the collar. "If you will, I will." He threw the man down and he stumbled, then standing back up.

"Give me that book," he snarled as he snatched the ancient book away from Hermione who just came out to see what was going on. The guard tossed the book into the dim torch, and there it burst into flames.

"Oh no!" Hermione whispered frantically. "Oh no…" Draco grimaced and turned his attention back on the guard.

"Do that again, and I swear I'll be violent… this time doesn't count." With that, he strode away, beckoning for Hermione to follow. Hermione nodded, gave one last glance at the now-ash burnt book, and hurried away after him.

It was a quiet journey back up the stairs. No one spoke. The awkward silence held between them stayed steady and the tension grew. Their steps on the stairs were heavy. At last, Hermione said, "We'll go back then?" Draco nodded.

"I'll go back to the Shimforth," he said. "You stay here." Hermione nodded. When they reached the library again, Hermione headed one direction and Draco headed the other. Not a word was said between them – not even a "fair well."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry was at the Quidditch Pitch alone, watching the night sky. He had planned to go to Hagrid's, but changed his mind and decided to remain by himself. He didn't feel like talking then. Finally, deciding he had enough quiet, he turned around and began to head back to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry, you know," said an all too familiar face. Harry turned around and saw Ron standing there.

Harry smiled weakly. "I know. I was just really frustrated. I know you feel the same."

Ron shook his head. "No, you were right. You lost your grandparents, your godfather, one of your best friends. Merlin, I mean, wouldn't you rather lose like…"

"Malfoy or Dudley?" Harry asked.

"Like Malfoy or Dudley!" Ron finished. Harry laughed slightly.

"Yeah, that would be good for a change," Harry said, thinking about it. "But without Malfoy, we couldn't carry out the Order plan." Ron nodded and stayed quiet for a moment. So did Harry.

Ron sighed. "Do you – what do you think about the Order assignment?" Ron asked finally. Harry shrugged, at a loss for words.

Harry heaved deeply. "I don't know," he replied after a long moment of silence. "I think – maybe – I don't like it. It's risky. I mean, I know that Great Daddy Malfoy (A/N: Lucius) is in Voldemort's inner circle, but trust Malfoy to get all the information out of it? What if Great Daddy Malfoy finds out and tells Malfoy a bunch of crap?"

Ron shrugged. "Dumbledore could tell."

Harry shook his head and said mournfully, "Malfoy's father would only have to say one word, Ron: _Imperius_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione sighed as she turned over another page in the book. She searched the library and there was nothing new to add to her knowledge. She touched her sleeve, which was wide and open at the end but had a firm grip on her skin from the shoulder to the elbow, knowing that it held the ashes of the book in a small bag. It might prove handy.

"You know that books don't always hold an answer for everything," drawled a familiar voice behind her. Hermione closed her eyes and winced. She didn't want to face this person just yet. At long last, she gave up and turned around to face him.

"Xionis, what more do you want? You've already tortured me 'til the end of my days, now let me have my peace!" she said. Xionis smirked and shook his head. Hermione glared, but Xionis' gaze remained undaunted.

He walked around her like a stalking bird. "Now why would I do that? It's just too fun to… what's that word?" His smirk widened. Hermione flushed and refused to listen.

"Stop it," she demanded. "Stop it _right now_ or I'll report you."

"They won't believe you," he said into her ear. "Think about what you've already gone and done." Hermione wanted to protest but she knew he was right. Sighing, she gave up and drew a mustache on him with her quill. She giggled and left while Xionis stood there, scowling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione knew better than to gloat about drawing the mustache on Xionis. It wasn't a very ladylike thing to do, but she was proud of it anyways. He would always come around with a scowling face, his hand to his mouth, trying to hide the mustache Hermione drew. Everyone knew, though, and even though it was undignified, they all collapsed into silent giggles.

"So you did that?" Draco asked from behind her, motioning to Xionis' face. Hermione spun around, laughing and nodding at the same time. Draco smirked slightly. "It's a childish thing, but he deserved it."

Hermione glared and pouted. "You calling me childish? Huh?" She threw daggers at him. (Not literally.)

Draco shrugged and nodded. "Something by the lines of that, or maybe exactly by the lines of that." He smirked while Hermione scowled. As he began to leave, he had one last question that popped into his mind. "By the way, Granger, is the ink permanent?"

Hermione stared and shrugged. "It's from Flourish and Blotts, Everlasting Ink."

Draco smirked. "It'll never come off."

Hermione stared, shocked. "Are you serious?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, Granger, it's Everlasting Ink. Of course it's not permanent!"

Hermione's mouth formed a small "o" as she began to comprehend what was happening. Then, her look of realization faded away quickly as the event dawned on her. Horror came into her face. "Oh my gosh, if it never comes off…"

Draco smirked at her. "If it never comes off, then they'll wonder why. You possessed the ink. They'll know who you are. Remember, I didn't do it."

Hermione groaned in frustration. "But I swear, I never bought Everlasting Ink! It was just there on the library desk!" she yelled at his retreating figure, but he ignored her. That no good prat! All he did was care about himself. Stomping her feet in anger, Draco called over his shoulder, "Another fine example of how childish you are!" Hermione pouted, staring after him, and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione thought. Could she take the spell away? It was too risky, in case of getting caught – it was better just to say that an old lady sold her the ink… Hermione smirked. She could _also_ steal a bottle of ink from Xionis' desk, dump the contents out, fill it up with the magical ink, and say it was Xionis'. Hermione smiled, knowing that that was _exactly_ what she was going to do.

After committing her "crime," she opened a book to read. Only moments later, Val came in.

"My lady, the play will be starting any moment now! Come along down!" she said.

Hermione stared at her blankly. "Play?" she repeated.

Val stared at Hermione. "Of course! The one we told you about just last year! It's finally here, come down!" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows as she followed Val to the play. The room was already dark when she got in, and the stage was lit by torches. Val brought Hermione to her seat which, amazingly, was right next to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione feigned surprise. "Oh! My dear Lord Shimforth, I never _dreamed_ that _you_ would be here, too!" she said overdramatically.

Draco scowled. "Shut up," he murmured. Hermione smirked.

"What do you think the play will be about?" she asked. Draco shrugged, but just as he was on the verge of answering, the play began.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced the man in an English accent, "we would like to perform for you a very popular play today called _Sent Diligio,_ meaning Sent Love." Hermione's breath was caught in her throat as she stared. She turned around to see Draco's expression, only to find the same astonishment cat upon his face. The man babbled on. "…two enemies from Pentalis are sent away into an imaginary world of witchcraft in wizardry, and not just anyplace, but magic's greatest school, the imaginary Hogwarts, with the infamous legendary wizard Albus Dumbledore as a headmaster. Here, they find love, and at last the potion that was being brewed is completed."

"My god, who invented this play?" Draco murmured to Hermione.

"I'm guessing a Seer," Hermione whispered back. Draco rolled his eyes and was about to respond when the scene was set up.

A girl named Narylla was walking along the park when Niqueor strolled up to her. "So, Narylla, how have you been doing?" he sneered.

Narylla scolded. "Better than you," she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Niqueor smirked. "How would you have known of my doings?"

A smile played upon Narylla's lips. "I know all," she said, attempting to sound all-knowing, but failing miserably. Instead, it sounded sneaky and sly with a touch of cleverness behind it all.

"Well that shows how much _you_ know. Apparently, you and your stuck-up friends, Wesley and Patricia, is that what their names were? Anyways, apparently you three have gotten into… a bit of _mischief_ this year. I, on the other hand, had a perfectly relaxing vacation in – "

"I don't need to know about your doings!" she snapped at him.

Niqueor smirked, knowing he touched something personal. "Well, I'll remember that next time I meet your beloved – "

"Shut up!" Narylla interrupted again. She glared daggers at him.

"Hey look!" Niqueor said, feigning astonishment, pointing down at a red bud in bloom. "It's like your heart – it's blooming, but before long, it'll die." He snatched up the flower and offered it to Narylla. Scolding, Narylla picked up a withered brown flower, handing it over to Niqueor.

"Well, look 'e here! This is just like _your_ heart – you never had one." Niqueor scolded, but before he could come up with a witty comeback, the flowers took them away to somewhere totally dark. **(A/N:** I would have said that the flowers were glowing, but as they can't practice magic and their technology isn't really modern, everything just goes black. Bear with me! XD)

"Am I dead?" Narylla asked.

"Yes you are," Draco responded under his breath. Hermione gave him a sharp kick as he gave her in return an innocent look.

"NARYLLA?" Niqueor yelled in the darkness. "Of all people I'm stuck with in this dark, it's _you?_"

"I wouldn't be too happy about it either," Narylla said, a clear scolding in her voice. The lights flickered back on, and they were inside an enchanted castle with students in black robes sweeping the halls. They looked down at what they were wearing. They, too, were wearing the same uniform. Niqueor wore a green badge with an 'S,' whilst Narylla wore a red badge with a 'G.'

"What do they mean?" Narylla asked, referring to the badges.

"Well, I would've asked you, but seeing as _you're_ also asking – "

"Hermione!" The real Hermione jumped, then realized it was the name they were using onstage. "We've been looking all over for you! Where've you been?" A boy with jet black untidy hair came into view.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered while Draco whispered "Potter?"

Narylla asked timidly, "Who are you again?"

A redhead with freckles came up beside the kid with jet black hair. The first one said, "I'm Harry, remember? And this is Ron…?"

"Harry, what are you talking about? Of course she knows who we are!" the redhead scolded.

Narylla smiled nervously. "Err, sorry, I just had a mental blackout for a moment…"

Ron choked back a laugh. "Hermione, having a _mental blackout?_ That's a first."

"There's a first for everything," Narylla scolded. However, Ron wasn't paying attention. He was staring past her at Niqueor.

"What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?" Ron spat.

"Can't I be where I want to be?" Niqueor replied coldly, his eyes narrowing.

"This, in case you haven't noticed, is _right in front of the Gryffendor common room_, and need I to remind you, you belong to _Slytherin_?" Ron said angrily. Narylla whispered a quick "Oh!" when she realized what the badges meant.

Niqueor smirked coolly. "What's it matter to you?"

"Because we're Gryffendors. Get that to your thick mind," Harry said, scolding. "And where are your bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle?"

Niqueor shrugged. "Digging out in the feast, probably, but don't go on finding them, no. If you're hungry, there will be plenty of scraps left for you in the pig den." With that, he strutted off.

"Pig den?" Harry repeated. "There's no pig den nearby."

"Come on, Harry, Ron," Narylla said, dragging them along. "Uh… where's the door?" she asked, staring at the portrait. When the portrait moved, she jumped.

"Hermione, you're a better actress than we thought," Harry said, shaking his head. "The portrait's the door, remember? The Fat Lady? Really, what are you playing today, stupid?"

Ron shook his head and joked, "What are you talking about, Harry? She's always stupid!"

"I'm smarter than you," Narylla said, scolding. Ron shrugged.

"Asparagus peas," Ron said as the portrait swung forward, admitting entrance. **(A/N:** couldn't think of a password, so sorry!) Narylla gasped as she saw the work of magic. "Honest, Hermione, you act like you've never seen magic before."

"Magic!" Narylla yelled in surprise. "We have to report this immediately – " She stopped as soon as she realized the whole common room was staring at her. She smiled nervously. "Gotchya?" she asked hopefully. Most shrugged and rolled their eyes, returning to what they were doing, but some kept staring at her. She smiled sheepishly as the rest of them continued their work as if nothing happened.

"Really, what's up with you, Hermione?" Ron asked. Narylla shrugged.

"Err, it's just that… I think spending so much time with Niqu – I mean, Malfoy – kind of… got into my head," she said hopefully. Ron and Harry just shrugged with a disbelieving look in their eyes, letting the subject drop. Narylla sighed thankfully.

Ron shook his head. "Well, really, the ferret _is_ a big, pompous jerk."

Draco scolded. "I resent that!" he said harshly. Hermione smiled.

"I don't." Draco glared at her. She shrugged it off and continued watching the play.

The play was over and the feelings of hate renewed between them. Both avoided each other, but Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit upset.

_He's really changed,_ she thought to herself. _He's not like that 'big, pompous jerk' anymore… but… he always _did_ torture me throughout the years of Hogwarts…_ She argued with herself, finally giving up, both sides forfeiting. She drank a cool glass of water to ease her mind.

She strolled out into the gardens to breathe in the fresh air. She wandered over to the marketplace to listen to the crowds, and then was met by Draco… again.

"What are _you_ doing here, Mudblood?" Draco asked harshly.

All sides that defended Draco quickly disappeared from Hermione's mind. "What's it look like to you?"

Draco sneered. "Looking for the lost, perhaps?" Hermione cast him a confused look. He shook his head in disapproval. "Well, let's see. Granger, at least _known_ to be the smartest witch in Hogwarts, doesn't' even know what she's missing?" Hermione frowned. Draco withdrew her wand from his trench coat. Hermione glared.

"Give it back," she said in a dangerous tone.

"What if I don't want to?"

"You _will_ give it back, or I'll hex you to obli – " She caught herself, knowing she couldn't hex people without her wand. "Just give it back."

"No."

Hermione glared at him, then snatched her wand back when he wasn't looking. "I'm going to hex – "

"Oh, you wouldn't do that," Draco said smoothly without flinching. "You see, there are tons of people about, and when you cast the spell, you'd be drowned for sure." Hermione scolded.

"I didn't need a full-out lecture."

"You seemed like you could do with one."

Hermione glowered, then dragged him out where they would be alone. "Next time, before you talk, think twice about what you're going to say." She pointed her wand at him. She began to say the spell when someone from behind stopped her.

"My, look 'e here. A 'lil witch tryn'a cast a spell on sum poor ol' man," a voice sneered behind her. Hermione frowned in worry and disappointment; Draco frowned at being called a 'poor ol' man.' The peasant voice continued. "An' not jus' any peasant off de streets like meh! Oh, no. She decided teh take out on 'er own to-be husband. What'll the king do wen he find's out 'bout dis?" Hermione finally found the strength to spin around. She stumbled backwards in shock, falling into the arms of Draco Malfoy. The chicken dance song started to play. Hermione scowled, remembering that Flint had ordered that particular song to be played at the moment. ("Thought he'd be funny, huh?" she had thought previously.)

"Zabini?" she asked, not thinking, her mind focused on the song.

The hunched man stood up straight and threw off his peasant's disguise. He was marked by the ink mustache. "Zabini? Who is this _'Zabini'_ you keep referring to? It sounds like a vegetable to me, goes right in with the _broccoli's_ and the _celeries_ and the _peas_ – "

"Okay, I'm sorry, _Xionis,_ which goes right along with the _idiots_ and the _mustaches_ and the _bitches_ – " Hermione shot back, still in Draco's arms from the tumble.

Xionis scowled as a hand went up to cover the mustache Hermione had drawn earlier. "Shut up," he said, interrupting her.

Hermione feigned a gasp. "Malfoy, Xionis just said a bad word!" Then, realizing that he was still holding onto her, she blushed slightly and hastily stood up.

Draco rolled his eyes, not wanting to take a part in an argument for once. Of course, this argument could cost him his life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time continued and passed along. Hermione was arrested and put under heavy duty guard. She'd be drowned the next day morning. Draco couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt, pacing around his bedroom. Irony. They were just about to get along when some ironic play shows up, turning them away as enemies again. If the play never happened, she wouldn't be arrested. But then… there _were_ those stupid events.

Hermione never finished her curse on May the day she somehow drowned. Draco never cursed her, either. Which meant someone else cursed her, another witch, or perhaps a wizard. And the guard that destroyed the book in the dungeons was oddly familiar. Not to mention that he, Draco himself, had actually looked for himself to make sure that no one was around, even performing a small spell that enabled him to see through bushes, buildings, and things. It meant that the wizard had to have an invisibility cloak of some kind, and it all traced back down to one person.

He had to go see Hermione. Upon remembering her, a small smile played at his lips. He remembered earlier how she had tripped into his arms. He enjoyed that. He wanted her to stay, but of course she couldn't. The small smile flickered and died. He rushed out of the Shimforth Castle and out to the Pentalis Dungeons.

When he got there, he saw a man who was writing in a book. "Err, can I see Grang – I mean, Lady Liakke?" he asked offhandedly.

The man looked up. "She's dangerous, a witch! You should know, of all people!" he boomed. Draco smirked slightly. Of course he'd know. "She threatened _you_, you! Her fiancé! Believe it or not. She's under terribly heavy duty guarding…"

"I know, it's just that, you know, I just thought that I'd drop off some of the news that's been going around. Thought she'd like to hear some of it." The man smiled wickedly. He knew of the news that was going around. They all concerned Hermione, telling of foul deeds that she never did. Knowing her personality, she would probably hate to hear it. "I've also got an amulet," he supplied hopefully, "so I thought maybe I could talk to her alone? I mean, I _know_ she won't be able to hurt me, she wouldn't, anyways. It'll just be a sooner death, you know, and this is a very high-classed amulet – "

"Okay, I get it," the man interrupted, the smile never leaving his face. "You may go ahead and see her. No more than half an hour, though, for she can be quite dangerous. I'll be giving you this note – " he wrote something down on a scrap piece of parchment " – for the guards." He handed it over. "Good luck and have fun."

Draco smirked and nodded. "I will," he assured. He ran down the dungeons, wondering how he'd find the heavily guarded areas. He smirked when he turned the corner and saw a big door with bolded letters printed upon it, "DO NOT ENTER. DANGEROUS. HEAVY DUTY GUARDING." Despite the warning, he pushed the door open and handed the note to one of the guards. The guard quickly read it and called everyone else off, leaving, but not before giving him directions to see Hermione.

Draco nodded and left without uttering even a small "thank you." He found her at the last cell. She was glaring daggers at him.

"Stop looking at me like that," Draco commanded.

She continued glaring. "Why wouldn't I? It's all _your_ fault I'm in this mess!"

Draco sighed. "Okay, listen. I – I've got some news…"

Hermione laughed sourly. "Ha! Some _news_? Well let me tell you: I've got some news for you, too! You know, while I was distracting Xionis, you _perhaps_ could have cast a Memory Charm on him?"

Draco shook his head. "Wouldn't work."

"And why, may I ask, wouldn't it?"

Draco was silent for a moment. Finally, he said. "You weren't the one who cursed May to her death."

Hermione's bitter eyes clouded with confusion. "May? Oh, you mean Mayhemic? Wait, so you did – "

"No," Draco replied firmly.

"Then who – "

"And when the book was burned," Draco interrupted again, "the book you found in the dungeons, that one titled _Creation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_, the guard that burned it – did he look or sound familiar to you?"

"Yes, but – "

"And when you used the Everlasting Ink on Xionis for a ink mustache, how you swore you never bought it but it was there anyways? How only a wizard could by it?"

"Yes, but – "

"And when you dragged me away so you could hex me, how both you and I were _certain_ that no one was there without the aid of invisibility, but all of a sudden, here comes Xionis?"

"Yes, but – " Hermione began, but as Draco raised an eyebrow suggestively at her, her eyes widened and formed an "o." Realization _finally_ dawned on her. "So I'm not the culprit. The witch – or wizard – would be…"

Draco nodded and withdrew his wand. "_Alohomora,_" he murmured, pointing at the lock. He tried the door, but it didn't move. It was still locked.

"What – " Draco began, but he was cut off.

"Isn't this something," a familiar voice sneered at them. Draco turned around to face thin air, but then he saw a shimmering fabric. An invisibility cloak. "Two mortal enemies bound to be married – who both, apparently, turn out to be wizards. Now, to turn you both in…"

"No," Hermione whispered, deadly venom dripping from her voice. **(A/N:** I don't know why I'm putting this in here, but obviously, it is NOT literally dripping from her voice. Imagine if it was. Heh.) A jet of red light charged onto Xionis, knocking him unconscious. Startled, Hermione whispered, "Who did the wandless magic? I'm almost certain it came from the sky…"

Draco didn't respond, but he, too, was sure the jet of red light came from above. He wondered. No one else could have been the witch or wizard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry and Ron exchanged fives. Dumbledore had just called them to his office concerning Pentalis, telling them that they sent a jet of red light out ("Quite harmless and invisible to the Muggles, unless it lands exactly down upon someone, then they'd get knocked out for several hours unconscious," Dumbledore had said.) and found Pentalis. "Yes!"

"But, traveling there is a whole different matter, as is returning," Dumbledore said. "We've done one out of four parts – locating Pentalis, getting there, getting Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, and returning. It might take awhile." The smiles upon Harry and Ron's faces drooped slightly, but they were at least pleased that they had gotten one step done.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thirty minutes were up. Xionis layed unconscious on the floor. "We're coming in!" the guards from the door said.

"Hold on!" Draco called back. "I'm almost done with the best part of the gossip!" He quickly murmured a spell that changed Hermione into Xionis' state and Xionis laughing madly, though he was unwilling, looking like a mad scientist. Draco feigned a realistic gasp, and said, "WHAT THE HELL – "

The guards barged in. They saw Hermione's unconscious state, Xionis' maniac state, and Draco's "astonished" state. One left to call the man from the front. When the man came and saw the situation, he commanded Draco, "Explain."

Draco willingly obliged, though not quite hitting the truth.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N:)** Arrgh. This chapter wasn't supposed to be so long. Blah. Right when I posted the previous chaptersaying that I had writer's block, I got an idea and was able to write some more.The chapter's really strange, but that's okay... I hope.The irony!Wah! Oh well.Hope to update soon!


	8. Modern Times

**Sent Diligo**

**Summary:** Hogwarts directed the students to set up a play and create its own plot, cast, and script. They create a play with a main characters of Allyran (played by Hermione) and Eroquin (Draco) where they are mortal enemies cast away to another time and place. In the new surroundings, a romance blossoms, but can they get back? The play excites the whole school - but when the plot becomes reality, it must be stopped. HGDM

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

* * *

**thanks to guilty until proven innocent for reviewing/voting!**

**and thanks to trapped-in-a-dream for reviewing!

* * *

**

From Chapter Seven:

The guards barged in. They saw Hermione's unconscious state, Xionis' maniac state, and Draco's "astonished" state. One left to call the man from the front. When the man came and saw the situation, he commanded Draco, "Explain."

Draco willingly obliged, though not quite hitting the truth.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Modern Times**

Soon, they let Hermione go and took Xionis to the cell. "We're sorry, my lady, for the misunderstanding." Hermione only smiled, relieved to be able to accept life.

Val had came rushing into her room, talking nonstop, most of what Hermione couldn't understand. "Welcome back, my lady! I knew that you weren't the witch, I knew it, but oh no, no one would listen to what a poor maid has got to say! It's a good thing that it was found out before it was too late, though. Come, you have to get dressed! There's a ball to celebrate your return and the witch's – or wizard, whatever you like – capture! It's not a masquerade, pity, just a small celebration. Well, small indeed! Almost all of Pentalis is invited! My goodness, what should you wear? Scarlet and gold is _definitely_ your color…"

Hermione smiled to herself. _I wonder why. It's like Draco – I mean Malfoy – with green and silver and black. Gee, Hermione, get the names right!_ she scolded herself. Val babbled on and on, though Hermione wasn't paying attention. She ended up wearing a silk gown with a deep red color, ending at her knees and blending into a shimmering gold. The edges were trimmed with white and her hair was turned to curls again, only this time put into a bun with several strands falling out.

"Of course," Val continued, "you'll have to be with Sir Eroquin the whole time…"

Hermione sighed. She really didn't feel like seeing him… even though he saved her life, he _still_ called her a Mudblood and stole her wand away, and was the reason for her getting in trouble in the first place…

"Wonderful gentleman, really, but I wouldn't exactly blame him if he did tell you of all those treacherous rumors while you were still in the dungeons, I mean, he thought _you_ were the one that was attacking…" Val said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Yeah, right!_

"You're very lucky to get him. Practically every woman in the town wants him…"

_Every woman that's not in the right mind,_ Hermione thought to herself.

"We should be going now…"

_Should! She's been talking for the past, what, twelve hours? SHOULD! Of course we SHOULD!_ Hermione sighed as she walked out her bedroom and arrived at the ball.

Just as she walked over outside to cool down, she bumped into someone and quickly apologized. She looked up and saw grey eyes… she was lost in them.

"…okay?" Draco finished.

Hermione blinked. "I'm sorry, I… was kind of… _confused_ for a moment and didn't pay much attention… care to repeat?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you okay," he repeated, only this time not in question form.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess. Why?"

Draco didn't respond as the music came on from inside. It was distant but still clear. He looked down at her. "Care to dance?"

Hermione mocked thinking. "Hmm, I don't know, should I?" she teased.

"Actually, no," came a voice beside her. She jumped and turned around, only finding herself to face a person who looked remarkably like the Patil twins.

"Makes a triplet," Hermione murmured to Draco. He nodded while the look-alike gazed at the two questioningly.

"What makes a triplet?" she asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly.

She shrugged it off. At that moment, a man back in the ballroom called for her. "Shana! Come here!" he said.

"In a minute, Vorgate!" she called back. She turned her attention back onto the two, or more like Draco, in Hermione's opinion. "I'm sorry, Eroquin, and, err, _Liakke_," she said, pronouncing Allyran's last name with a bitter taste, "my date's calling me. Tah." With that, she left, leaving Hermione in a fit of giggles.

"Oh – my – god!" she said between laughs. "She was flirting with you!"

Draco scowled. "No need to push it in. I don't need some Ravenclaw or Gryffendor person chasing after me."

With that comment, Hermione glared at him. "Ravenclaw or Gryffendor, eh? Well, just to let _you_ know, Slytherin, even _Hufflepuff_ is better than you, no matter how much you'd doubt it. At least they're not pure evil – "

"Are you saying I'm pure evil?" he said in a deadly whisper. Hermione stared at him nervously for a moment, then nodded, expecting him to do something treacherous to her. Instead, he pulled her close, and kissed her. She returned that kiss. The music played softly in the air.

_I love you,_

_You love me,_

_We're all one big family_

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you,_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

_-Instrumental Break-_

_(sung together now)_

_I love you,_

_You love me,_

_We're all one big family_

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you,_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

Hermione moaned softly and pulled away, the main reason because the song was distracting her from her thoughts. It wasn't very… _comfortable_ to kiss while listening to the "oh so glorious melody of Barney." Draco, however, was confused. He wished it would have lasted longer…

"We should be going back now," Hermione said softly. Draco pulled away from his thoughts and nodded, following her back inside. _God I'm going to kill Flint for that,_ Hermione thought while walking, thinking back to the song. _It would've been nice if… God, what am I saying? Sharing a kiss with Malfoy, NICE! I need some sleep tonight… I think those hours back in the dungeons really got to me…_

When they arrived in the ballroom, everyone was dancing, except for the drunks on the side, and of course, Shana, who had dumped Vorgate in hopes of dancing with Draco. _In vain_, Draco thought. Just then, Shana saw him and was heading over, when he hurriedly said, "Grang – err, _Hermione_, shall we dance?"

Hermione stared at him suspiciously, her stomach fluttering hearing her first name coming from Draco's lips, then looked over his shoulder, seeing Shana walking towards them. Seeing as she was a Gryffendor rather than a Slytherin, she said, "Err, sure, _Draco_." Draco smirked slightly and brought her out to the dance floor, leaving Shana staring after them, disappointed. With a "humph!" and a sharp turn, she walked back to Vorgate.

"I could do a Weasel twin right now," Draco murmured. Hermione scolded then laughed.

"We all could," she replied, thinking about Xionis. Draco stared at her suspiciously.

"You know he's already about to be drowned first thing tomorrow. You going to go see it?"

Hermione smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco couldn't understand it. That was thrice now. When he kissed her, when she called him by his given name, and even though it was mainly to get away from Shana, when she agreed to dance with him. His heart had fluttered… he shook his head and pushed the thought aside. He guided her along the dance floor smoothly, and soon it was dark and they were to head home.

He left without much of a word and began to pace in his room. Barn came up and asked, "What is the matter, sir?"

"What do you mean, what's the matter? Is something _always_ the matter?" Draco snapped.

Barn blinked stupidly. "When you pace, yes."

Draco sighed and plopped himself onto his bed. "Argh. I don't have to tell you anyways. Just go away."

Barn left, murmuring something about "kapoomf," "shadoo," and "lady trouble." **(A/N:** btw, yes, kapoomf and shadoo are not real words. thanks.)

Lady trouble? Who was _he_, of all people, to have "lady trouble," as Barn referred to it? He didn't quite like the wording, nor its meaning, either. Of course, before, he'd never even had to experience it before. He didn't want a black mark on his record, especially in the land of make believe.

Things would be better in the morning. He knew it. Well, at least he could hope. With that, he settled in for a night's rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Get yer eggs! Fresh 'n profeshionly laid!"

"Wheat, corn, milk, 'n butter, get 'em 'ere!"

"Sellin' pastries! Fresh baked from de oven!"

The next morning, Hermione had gotten up bright and early and disguised herself as a peasant. "Get yer onions!" she called out, holding a basket of onions. "Get 'em now! Only a pence per – "

"Now, look 'e here," another peasant voice said. "A laidai (lady) in disgise! 'Oo would'a thought. 'N not jus' ahny (any) laidai, Laidai Liakke 'erself!" Hermione's eyes widened as she spun around, then found herself barely inches away from Draco.

"Don't do that next time!" she scolded.

Draco smirked. "Well, then, what were you doing as a peasant marketing off onions?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose and scowled. "That's none of your business."

"Well, that's what you would say." Draco walked around her. Tears began to fall down Hermione's cheeks. Startled, Draco wondered why. _Did I say something wrong?_ "Err…" He should apologize. It would be hard. He made a hissing noise until he could finally say the word right. "Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssorry," he said. More tears fell from Hermione's eyes. "Are you all right?"

Hermione nodded, but despite her claim, tears continued falling from her eyes.

"Err…"

Hermione sniffed, then dropped the basket of onions. Her crying quickly ceased. "I'm sorry, it was the onions." Draco rolled his eyes. The _onions_ made him apologize for absolutely _no reason?_ He scolded. "Well, anyways… I should be going back…" She made a move to leave but Draco caught her hand. She spun around and looked at him expectantly. "What?" she asked.

"Err… nothing. Never mind. Just… go," he said, releasing her wrist. He headed in the opposite direction to the Shimforth Castle. What had made him react like that? He shook his head and continued walking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione was in the middle of reading a novel, but thought of the time when Draco caught her wrist. When he stopped her, she thought that something was going to happen, but was sincerely sorry that nothing did. She'd been… disappointed. But why? Before she could think any further, Val came in. "Have you ever heard of something as bizarre as a _pool party_?" Val asked.

Hermione stared. Of course she'd heard of a pool party – but figuring that this was supposedly in the past, they probably never even heard of a pool or a party – only baths and celebrations.

"Hmm, thought so," Val said, misinterpreting her stare as confusion. "What about bouncy balls?" Hermione shrugged. "How about floats?" Hermione shrugged again.

"Where are you getting all these terms, Val?" Hermione demanded.

Val frowned. "I don't know. Just popped into my mind."

Hermione laughed. "Uh… sure." She returned to her novel.

Val nodded sadly. "I don't know what's happening to me. I think I need to go to the psychiatrist." She shook her head. "Ah. Well, good day, my lady. I'm sorry for bothering you. But we should have a pool party sometime," she added absently. She sighed and left. Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't know what was going on, but she hoped it had something to do with her returning to Hogwarts. Pentalis was playing with her mind – she shouldn't have ever been thinking about Draco.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sir Eroquin Shimforth?" Barn said, entering Draco's room with Bop.

"What?" Draco asked lazily.

Bop cut in. "Do you mind if we go buy a laptop?"

Draco thought for a moment. "A what-op?" he asked.

Barn blinked. "A whata whata-op?" he asked.

Draco sighed. These two were _worse_ than Crabbe and Goyle, if that was possible. "You said if I minded if you guys went to go get a laptop. And then _I_ wanted to know what a laptop was. And then _you_ wanted to know what a laptop is. So, tell me. _What is a laptop_?"

Bop thought about it for a minute or two, if he could think. "I don't know."

"So you were just going to spend your money on nothing?" Draco asked, irritated. Barn shrugged his heavy shoulders. "Whatever." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand. He wanted to get back to his confused thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So what do we do?" Harry asked nervously to Dumbledore, speaking for Ron, seeing that Ron was too anxious to speak. He was pacing around the room, his fingers in his ears, his eyes shut, wailing loudly. "Shut up, Ron," he hissed. Unfortunately, it was hardly possible for Ron to hear him over his loud wails.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I've told you, it will be one of the most difficult steps. Time travel. We're planning to bring Pentalis up to the current time, so all we need to do is to locate it – which we've already done – land on it, which is difficult, seeing as it does not exist, and it is invisible, with a smallest miscalculation could take away lives. We haven't told you this, but it appears to be located at the bottom of the Bermuda Triangle. If used correctly, the Bermuda Triangle can be a portkey to take you to the place you want to go, as long as you know the location, it doesn't matter if it exists or not, but only in the current time."

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-uh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-uh-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-uh-AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ron wailed.

Harry stared. "Honestly, Professor? You mean like, no lies?"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Yes. That's why if not used correctly, which often occurs, lives are lost. Anyways, bringing nonexistent things from the past up to your current time is very difficult, so proved. The only spell discovered so far to do this was lost over time. However, we do have a… _hint_ of what was on there. We've done what we could so far, so they might be experiencing some changes right now. But in order for them to be completely brought into our time zone, we need the complete spell, which we don't have."

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-uh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-uh-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-uh-AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ron continued wailing.

"Can we do anything to help?" Harry asked nervously.

"Perhaps later, Harry," Dumbledore said. "You've already done much so far. You need to get back onto your studies." His eyes twinkled.

Ron stopped wailing and groaned. Dumbledore asked, "Was the reason why you were working so hard was to avoid your studies?" Ron's ears turned red.

"Well, partly. But mostly because we want Hermione back, you can leave ferret face in whats-it-called…," Ron said.

Harry stared. "We've been researching Pentalis all this time and you do _not_ even remember its name?"

Ron's ears turned even redder if possible. "Err… short term memory. My brain's already full. Knowledge overload."

"Do you actually _have_ any knowledge crammed in there other than Quidditch and Wizard's Chess?"

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley… I believe your Potions master is waiting for you now," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling again. Harry checked the time. They were late, thanks to Ron… well, partly Ron.

"Crap," Harry murmured as they rushed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Alohomora_," Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at the lock. She pushed the door open and entered in total darkness. "_Lumos_." A light flickered from the tip of her wand and she waved it around the room, taking in everything. She walked up the staircase and knocked on Draco's bedroom door. He opened it and looked amused at seeing her there.

"Well, I know that I'm irresistible, but is it so bad that you had to come visit me… at _night_?" His eyes twinkled maliciously as he said the last two words.

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You wish."

"I don't _wish_ anything," he whispered in her ear. "I _get_ it."

"Spoiled jerk," Hermione scolded. She pushed against him and walked into his room. "So, anything… _weird_ happen to you today?"

Draco smirked. "Other than you coming in the middle of the night?" Hermione glared. "Okay, yeah. You know what's a laptop is?"

Hermione nodded. "It's a mechanical Muggle device. A laptop is a portable version of a computer, which has features and programs allowing you to – "

"I didn't ask for a definition," he said, scolding.

"Actually, when you said – "

"I get the point," he interrupted again. Hermione glared then sat down on his bed. "Anyways, yeah. Bop and Barn came in and asked if they could buy one. Then, when I asked them what it was, they got confused and didn't know. Mind you, they're always like that, so it might not be anything special."

Hermione thought about it. "Actually, it is. A laptop – or even a computer, for the sake of it – won't be invented for another… what year are we in?" she asked. Draco shrugged.

"Does it matter?" Hermione asked.

"Guess not," she replied. "Anyways, Val came in and asked what a pool party, bouncy balls, and floats were."

"So…?"

"So the point is," Hermione said, frustrated, "that there are weird things going on! They're not supposed to know of pools, floats, laptops, and things like that in this time period!"

"So…?"

"What do you think is happening?" Hermione said slowly, as if talking to a five year old. In her mind, though, she _knew_ she was talking to a person with a five-year-old brain… or at least it appeared that way.

"So…?"

"Do you have a brain?"

Draco smirked. "In fact, I do. It's just too fun to annoy you." Hermione glared. Finally, she got off the bed and headed to the door.

"That's it. I'm going."

He didn't know why, but Draco felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He caught her by the wrist (again). "No, don't."

Hermione spun around, anger flaring in her eyes. "And why, tell me, shouldn't I?"

Draco gazed solemnly into her eyes of fury. "Because." Before Hermione could say anything, he pressed his lips against hers and locked her into a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Hermione said softly, "I'll be going now." He watched, disappointed, as she left his bedroom door, heading for the Pentalis Castle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione shook her head as she walked back. What the hell was that about? She couldn't deny that she didn't at _least_ enjoy it… just a bit. She sighed, pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind.

She hid her wand and crawled into bed, falling asleep just as her head hit the pillow.

"Wake up, 'Mione!" a familiar voice shouted. She couldn't quite recall where she heard that voice before. She got up and was about to tell whoever it was to stop calling her 'Mione, but she stopped as soon as she realized who it was.

"Ron! Harry!" she said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up," Ron replied. "C'mon, it's great! Dumbledore ordered a pool party. There's like balloons everywhere! And best of all, food! There are bouncy balls – everyone's throwing them at each other. And then the floats…"

Ron's voice faded away as someone else woke her up.

"Wake up, my lady!"

The voice was unmistakably Val's. Hermione opened her eyes. It seemed like she had just fallen asleep five minutes ago. "What?" she asked drowsily.

"Lady Aeralia requests your presence again, hurry up, we musn't keep her waiting!" Val said. She threw Hermione a dress of a chocolate brown that matched her eyes. "Put it on, hurry, hurry!" Hermione obliged as Val attempted to tame her hair. Then, she sent her out to meet Litanya.

The same boy, Zen, brought her up the Aeralia Tower. As she entered, Litanya once again offered fruit, which Hermione politely (or at least she hoped she did it politely) declined.

"Now down to business," Litanya said, getting straight to the point. "It's pretty boring around here. The most commotion there was that occurred was that time when Xionis was captured. So, I've been thinking. You're a great organizer, so would you mind organizing a pool party for us?"

Hermione gaped. "A what?" She remembered her dream…

"A pool party, you know. You don't know? Girl, you gotta tune into this century!" Litanya said, laughing. "Cigarette?"

"No," Hermione said, shaken.

"Would you like a drink? Scotch, vodka…"

"No," Hermione said.

Litanya blinked. "No what?"

"No to scotch, vodka, and cigarettes."

"Scotch, vodka, and cigarettes?" Litanya repeated, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione was just about to respond when she realized it would be no use anyways. "Err, sorry. Never mind. So what did you want me here for?"

Litanya sighed and shook her head. "This will be difficult for me." She looked up with pleading eyes at Hermione. "Allyran… would you mind giving up Eroquin… for me?"

* * *

**(A/N:)** So…. here's another chappie up! (does the chicken dance) But it's kinda short, so I'll try and make the next chapter a bit longer. Okay, well, anyways… once again, I'm hoping to update sooner, as school's finally out (does the chicken dance again) and there's free time (does the chicken dance again) I can work on the story more (does the chicken dance again). But I probably can't work on it any _more_, seeing how during school I had like 7 hours of free time already… XD Now there's only camp left, hopefully I'll finish the story before summer ends. 


	9. Do You?

**Sent Diligo**

**Summary:** Hogwarts directed the students to set up a play and create its own plot, cast, and script. They create a play with a main characters of Allyran (played by Hermione) and Eroquin (Draco) where they are mortal enemies cast away to another time and place. In the new surroundings, a romance blossoms, but can they get back? The play excites the whole school - but when the plot becomes reality, it must be stopped. HGDM

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

**

* * *

Thanks to mysteriouscharms,guilty until proven innocent, Mistress of the Red Kiwi, Isy Black, MiSs HoBo099, dmhg, andA StoryOf TheYear for reviewing!** **

* * *

**

From Chapter Eight:

Litanya sighed and shook her head. "This will be difficult for me." She looked up with pleading eyes at Hermione. "Allyran… would you mind giving up Eroquin… for me?"

**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Do You?**

Hermione moved her lips, but no words came out. "I… I…" she stuttered. She didn't know. If given this choice only one week ago, she would have happily obliged. But because it was _now_ that she was offered the choice, she wasn't sure. Could it be that she was starting to feel something for him? With the fright of that thought, she blurted out, "Yes."

Litanya blinked then smiled at her. "Thank you so much." She sighed. "You have no idea how much this means to me. When I arranged your marriage, it was because I tried to avoid my true feelings for him…" She smiled broadly at Hermione. "Thanks again."

"Err… no problem," Hermione said weakly, straining to keep a smile on her face. Her heart was torn, somehow, but why? Definitely _not_ because she gave up the ferret. Sure, he was becoming nicer and more thoughtful, and he was confide into now, he was still that arrogant jerk.

Litanya hugged Hermione. "This really means a lot to me. Thank you." She beamed. "I've already asked the king about this, and he says any marriage between the Shimforth's and a noble of the Pentalis Castle will be allowed to take place this year. Really, Allyran. It means _so_ much to me that you did this for me."

A smile flickered on and off of Hermione's face. "My… pleasure," she said awkwardly. "Err, is that all?"

"Yes, yes, that's all. Good day, Allyran!" she called as Hermione headed for the door. Zen was outside, waiting. He took her down the stairs and at the end, Hermione murmured a small thanks and headed back to her room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sir, your bride has been changed," Bop said.

Draco smirked. _Your bride has been changed._ It sounded like being the bride was a huge battle with marrying him as a reward. _Well, I don't blame them,_ Draco thought, smirking.

"Your new bride will be Lady Litanya Aeralia."

The words struck cold ice. Draco fell apart inside. He didn't want to marry her. Perhaps a week ago, he'd rather marry whoever this Aeralia was rather than Hermione, but not now. Well, actually, he didn't want to be engaged with _anyone_ just yet, but he'd rather be engaged with Hermione than some total stranger or a guy. Nah, he was straight and proud of it.

"What happened to Grang – I mean, Lady Liakke?" Draco asked.

Bop thought for a moment. "Lady Aeralia said that she wanted to marry you and Lady Liakke let her."

Disappointment and anger fueled and bubbled inside him. Why would Hermione let Aeralia do something like that? Didn't he get a say in it? He… well, he _preferred_ Hermione above Aeralia. He was more familiar with Hermione, and she was no longer that bucktoothed Mudblood bookworm that he saw her as before. She was pretty, intelligent, and fun. But this…? Angry, he stormed his way up to the Pentalis Castle.

"_Alohomora._" He threw the door open and caught Hermione reading a novel. With angry eyes, he said, "What was that about?"

Hermione stared at him in surprise. "What was what about?" she asked.

Draco sighed in annoyance. "You know! The engagement situation!"

"Oh." That was it. _That was it!_ He's fuming here, and all she says is "oh." He glared at her. "I thought you wouldn't mind… I mean, you were pretty upset when you learned of _our_ engagement."

He was about to respond when he noted her wording. She said that he was, but she didn't talk about herself. "So what about you? Were you upset?" Hermione blushed while Draco smirked. "I wasn't _that_ upset, you know. I'm more upset now than then."

Hermione froze. What was he talking about? Was he about to say… Hermione shook thoughts away. Seeing her reactions, Draco smirked again. Hermione fumed. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I think I've made my point clear enough. Granger, listen to me. Change it back." With that, he left, leaving an astonished Hermione staring after him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione avoided Draco in whatever way she could. Two days had passed, and she was in her room, just finishing a tale of lost treasures and broken hearts when Draco slammed the door open, not even bothering to knock.

"You can't avoid me forever, you know," he said in a deadly whisper. "You know you can't – so don't try."

Hermione glared at him, trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. "I can try," she said, her quivering voice making it obvious that she had tears caught in her throat.

"But you'll never succeed."

"I don't have to give up," Hermione said, still glaring daggers at him, her voice still quivering all the same, betraying the harsh look on her face.

Draco smirked at her. "Changed it back yet?" he asked, referring to the wedding. "It's drawing closer, you know."

Hermione didn't speak for a moment, too caught up in glowering at him, biting her bottom lip. Finally, she said through clenched teeth, "No."

Draco bent over. "No?" he whispered in her ear, deadly venom in his voice.

"No," Hermione repeated, this time more firmly. Tears stained her eyes, though she was not quite sure why.

"No," Draco sighed, stretching up to his full height. "Can't say I know why, though."

"That's a first," Hermione said, scolding.

"There's a first for everything," Draco said. Hermione rolled her eyes at the old comeback and returned to her novel, pushing her hair behind her ear. It was a movement that made Draco lust for her even more. He closed his eyes to avoid falling deeper.

"Uh…" Hermione said attentively.

"What?" Draco snapped at her.

"Litanya also told me one other small detail…"

"And what's that?" Draco demanded.

Hermione faltered. "The wedding's taking place tomorrow."

Draco stood staring at her, his mouth moving but not making a sound. "Wha – who – when – where – how…" he sputtered. Finally he took a deep breath than said, "It was supposed to be no sooner than three months, our engagement!"

Hermione shrugged, turning a page over in the book, still reading. "It's not our engagement, it's yours and hers," Hermione said distractedly in a much like voice of Luna Lovegood's.

Draco stared. "No kidding?"

Hermione shook her head, her eyes still fixed on the book. "You should head back, they'll be waiting for you," she said stiffly. "Enjoy your last day as a bachelor."

Draco nodded slightly then walked backwards toward the door. "Yeah… probably… bye…" He turned around and walked out of the room. After he left and when Hermione was certain he was out of earshot, a tear fell from her eye and splashed upon the page of the book. She couldn't understand it. Why was she crying? There was no point – she should be happy, happy to get rid of Draco at last, but she wasn't.

Quickly, Hermione brushed the tears away before anyone else could come in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Tomorrow? And I was only informed of the bride change yesterday and informed of the date today? What is this place – some made-up country? Well, it is, but…_ Draco thought as he pretended to listen to the wedding planner's lecture.

"And we were thinking of a light steel blue brides' maid outfit, it would go great with your eyes, Sir Eroquin, and we've already got your black tux ready, would you like to see it?" When Draco did not respond, the planner said, "Excuse me?"

"Uh – what – huh? I mean, pardon me?" he said hopefully, flashing her a smile. The brunette woman smiled slightly in return.

"I've gone over everything with Lady Aeralia already, she seems to agree with it. Of course, we would've stopped it there, but she demanded that I get your approval, too…"

"_My_ approval?" Draco finally said, standing up abruptly. "My approval? What does she _care_ about my approval? If she wanted my approval, she'd ask if she could be a replacement bride!"

The woman looked shocked, staring at Draco. "Surely you're used to arranged marriages? Destined to have one, especially as you are a noble! Gracious me, the sky is falling!"

"We must go and tell the king," Draco finished bitterly. Then, realizing he was saying a Muggle quote, he quieted immediately. The woman still looked at Draco as if he were mad.

"Are you feeling alright, sir?" she asked attentively.

Draco glared. "Think I'm doing alright? Think it? Well, you guess it." With that, he left the room without so much a backward glance at the woman who was standing there in shock, her mouth open slightly, amazed that a "noble" could do something so "peasant-like."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Granger," Draco said, banging against her door. "Granger!" When she still didn't respond, he groaned and checked to see if the coast was clear. He took out his wand and murmured the spell, then pushed the door open, only to find she wasn't there.

"Aww, crap!" he said, rushing back out, closing the door behind him. He raced down the stairs, nearly toppling over a butler that was holding a tray of tea, getting the butler's front all wet. He murmured quick apology and continued down the stairs, heading out for the gardens.

"Granger! Granger…" Draco slowed down from a run to a walk as he saw her, engrossed in yet another novel, sitting by the rose bushes. She didn't respond. "Hermione." She looked up and found Draco staring straight at her in a serious manner.

"What?" she asked.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I – I'm not getting married… to Aeralia, at least," Draco said, turning away from her.

"What do you mean? You have to – "

"I don't," he said firmly.

Hermione grew quiet. Finally, she said, "Have you told them?"

"No, and I don't plan to," he said. Hermione stared at him, aghast. She was about to speak when Draco layed a finger on her lips. "No, don't speak," he whispered to her. He withdrew his finger and brought his lips down upon her own, bringing her into a passionate kiss. Hermione felt her arms lock around his neck and felt his arms snake around her waist, Finally, she broke it off. "Don't run away this time, Hermione," Draco warned.

"No, I – " Hermione began, but stopped short. One, he had called her 'Hermione.' And did she always run away? Why? What did she run away from?

It was a simple one worded answer.

_Love_.

She smiled. "No, I won't," she said, looking up at him." He smiled back and she brought him into another kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Beer anyone? It's all on me!" Vorgate called out. It turned out there was a celebration that night, "just a hang-out night," according to Shana, "to do some _real_ stuff."

"It's the night before the wedding, let's get some time to part-ay! You know, what's it like to live your last night as a bachelor?" Vorgate asked, holding a pretend mike to Draco's mouth.

Draco stared. "I'm not getting married."

Vorgate put on a look of astonishment. "Oh-ho! No? Well, then…" He disappeared into the crowd and went off to find Shana. "Cigars on the house, too!" he shouted out. He suddenly stopped short, blinking at his surroundings. Everyone else followed suit. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

Murmurs of curiosity filled the crowd as they filed out the doors. "I don't get that," Hermione said. "What just happened?" She had just came in to the party, only to find everyone leaving.

"They came to the old time's senses," Draco said, shrugging it off. He smirked slightly at her. "Later."

Hermione watched as everyone filed out into the night, a small smile playing at her lips. When she was sure everyone was out of earshot, she smiled up at the sky, and she was sure she could see a faint glimmer in return.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "I've contacted Misters Fred and George Weasley," Dumbledore informed them. "They can make their world seem like the current completely, which will make it easier for us to bring them back."

Harry and Ron nodded anxiously. Ron had ceased his wailing ever since Harry told him he sounded like a twisted siren with its mouth full gone wrong. "So, Professor…"

Dumbledore smiled merrily. "We welcome Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley to the school for the next week."

"You don't mean…" Mcgonnagal said, her eyes open in horror. "They're coming _here_? For a full _week_? And this time they're _allowed_ to test things out? Skiving Snackboxes were enough! And those explosions – "

"Minerva," Dumbledore said darkly. "I assure you they will not bomb anything or do anything of the sort."

_BOOM._ Cries of student terror were heard down the hall.

"I take that back," Dumbledore said quietly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The church bells sounded the next morning. Hermione opened her eyes groggily. "Where's the off button?" she moaned as she slammed the pillow above her head, attempting to go back to sleep.

"There will be nothing of the sort!" Val said sharply. "We're late for the wedding!" She dragged Hermione off the bed, amazing Hermione at how much strength the old woman had in her. She almost had more strength than talk, and that _was_ saying something.

"Five more minutes," Hermione begged. Val shook her head and threw a golden gown at her. Hermione sighed and slipped into it as Val fixed her hair, twisting it into a knot at the back of her head with gentle curls cascading down. Val threw at her a matching gold veil and shoes, in which Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Do I have to wear these?" Hermione said, looking at the heels of the shoes.

Val scowled. "Yes! They heels are _small_ compared to what the other women would be wearing!"

"Well then, I'm not 'other women.' I'm my own unique self. What ever happened to being special?" Hermione grumbled. She mocked a motherly tone. "_'Everyone's special._' Suuuure, EVERYONE'S special, that's why they do everything the same friggen way…"

Val frowned and Hermione's manner. "You will say nothing of that sort at the wedding!" she snapped. Hermione blanched slightly but shrugged it off, walking down the staircase and into the carriage, riding over to the church.

Hermione always found weddings boring unless they had something to do with her friends or her. They were always joyful, but the first wedding she'd ever gone to was by force. She had to go there to make her father look better, but she was supposed to go on a class trip to the beach when she was five. She'd been looking forward to it since forever.

This wedding, however, was a dread. As the priest droned on, the weight in her stomach kept on growing. She squirmed slightly in the stone bench. She found herself unwillingly glaring at Litanya, who had taken her position, upped the date for herself, and not even asked Hermione to be a bridesmaid. She scowled.

After what seemed to be sixteen hours, thirty-two minutes, twelve seconds, and eighteen milliseconds precisely, the priest said, "Do you, Eroquin Shimforth, take Litanya Aeralia to be your lawfully wedded wife until death may you part?"

Draco didn't respond immediately. Instead, his solemn eyes scanned the crowds and landed upon Hermione, who was looking back at him. "Excuse me? Sir Shimforth?"

Draco turned back to the priest. "No," he responded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry and Ron laughed as Fred and George entered the school with a rather disrupting entrance. They'd flown over by broom, bringing nothing, not even a notebook, but assuring Dumbledore all the same "they're tailing right behind us."

They had caused quite a commotion. People's belongings disappeared, also promised by Fred and George that "they're only where the Vanishing Closet would take them." Nonetheless, they proved helpful to Dumbledore.

"Well," began Fred.

"We – "

" – were – "

" – able – "

"You _would_ be able to get your meaning across faster if you didn't interrupt each other after speaking only one word," McGonnagal sad scornfully. George grinned.

"'Course, Professor! Well, we were able to find some information."

"That's a first," McGonnagal mumbled under her breath. Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

Fred scowled. "Anyways, it's rather simple if you think about it."

"Couldn't be, seeing as your _brains_ aren't in a complex use," McGonnagal mumbled again.

"Well, you see, it's like this…"

About an hour later, Fred and George had finished explaining and were taking their plot on action. Their baggage had finally "caught up," if you counted it like that by riding the tail of a fire breathing dragon. ("Courtesy of Charlie, good ol' chap, poor dragon's name is Manburner, harmless, really," Fred had said.)

They were finally able to activate the spell. Dumbledore watched, satisfied, as the spell flashed bright blue, then disintegrated into the air.

"They'll be experiencing it any time now," Dumbledore said, a twinkle shining in his eye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Litanya stared. She looked stunning in her white gown, no denying, but her horrified face dented her natural beauty. She flicked her red hair behind her shoulder and said, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he said darkly. Some people were getting up from the bench; others were sitting down, murmuring in confusion and astonishment. Hermione stayed seated, playing with her fingers, deep in thought.

Draco strode off the alter and over to the benches. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and made her stand up. Taken by surprise, Hermione gasped and stumbled backwards slightly. He took her to the alter and announced, "I'd rather her."

Hermione smiled to herself. Not very witty or romantic, but blunt and plain. Seeing his status at Hogwarts, she _definitely_ expected something more romantic.

"Err…" the priest started, confused. This never happened before, clearly. "I – it's not… err…" The priest gazed desperately around the room, looking for help. When no one seemed to come to the rescue, he said, "Do you, Eroquin Shimforth, take Allyran Liakke to be your lawfully wedded wife until death may you part?" he said finally.

"I do," he said, staring straight at her.

"Do you, Allyran Liakke, take Eroquin Shimforth to be your lawfully wedded husband until death may you part?"

Hermione bit her lip nervously, looking from the priest's anxious face to Draco's satisfied smirk to Litanya's horrified one. "Err…" she said, unsure of what to say. She could just imagine herself saying no, like Draco had done, and continuing her life before the play began. But things would never really be normal again, would they?

_I can still try,_ she fought. _I can prevent this from going any further_. Though her conscience protested, a tear trickled down Hermione's face, smearing her make-up. Sniffing slightly, she said quietly the word she dreaded, "No."

**

* * *

**

**(A/N:)** I'm sorry about the ending, it's like a cliffy. I was gonna add something else to it that showed the time change, but I figured the chapter ended nicely with the word "no." The chapter's pretty short, too, I think one of my shortest. It's like I can't write long chapters anymore! (gasp!) So anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chappie!


	10. Sincerity, Hope? Lies

**Sent Diligo**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to mysteriouscharms, dmhg, Mistress of the Red Kiwi, trapped-in-a-dream, reader, ****MiSs HoBo099, A Story of the Year, and Aquafairy**** for reviewing!**

Yeah, I can see how some of you are a _bit_ concerned about last chapter's ending. Well, remember: it's not over yet! lol!

**

* * *

**

From Chapter Nine:

_I can still try,_ she fought. _I can prevent this from going any further_. Though her conscience protested, a tear trickled down Hermione's face, smearing her make-up. Sniffing slightly, she said quietly the word she dreaded, "No."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Sincerity, Hope? Lies.**

"Let's get this party started!" The rap was being played on aboom boxin the back. Hermione fled away from the church, leaving the confused Draco Malfoy, the astonished priest, and the horrified Litanya Aeralia behind. She ran into her room and fell on her bed, crying.

Val came in. "Hey, what's up?" she asked. Hermione sniffled. She noted that things were changing to the time of '05, probably owed to the work of Dumbledore.

"Nothing," she said, stifling her tears.

Val sighed and shook her head. "It's only been five minutes and already I hear rumors. Did Sir Shimforth _really_ decline the marriage, dragged you up, and you declined the marriage?" Hermione nodded. "Oh, dear," she sighed. "You were right to do that, you know. I'd be crying, too, it would be so humiliating…"

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped. "You don't know anything!" Val looked taken aback, but quieted down. Hermione sighed. Why had she overreacted like that? Val _had_ said that it was humiliation, and humiliation wasn't what Hermione felt…

Why? And what did she feel? Why did she say no? Hermione stumbled over question after question. Sighing, she got up and smoothed the front of her dress. "Err, sorry, Val – "

"No, it's my fault," Val said quietly. "I talk too much, always did…"

"No, listen, Val, I'm – "

"It's got nothing to do with you, m'lady," Val said. "You should change now."

"Err… Val…" When Val did not react, Hermione sighed and nodded. "You're right, I should just…" She sent over to her wardrobe, which, miraculously, had changed completely. A few dresses remained, but most were now jeans and shirts. Hermione wondered. If everything was now modern, why was she still a lady? Shouldn't she just be some rich dude's daughter? Hermione shrugged. Some things just couldn't change.

Hermione changed into a pair of darkblue jeansand a white half-sleeved shirt that blended into a light pink at the bottom. She washed the make-up off her face and left, promising herself to avoid Draco at all costs. As she wandered around the garden, she caught sight of a particular person with platinum blond hair. Horrified, Hermione turned around and tried to avoid being seen.

But before Hermione could leave, Draco saw her and caught her by the wrist, pulling her close. "I knew I'd find you here," he told her in a voice barely above a whisper.

"And I don't want to see you here," Hermione shot back, her voice quivering with tears. Draco stared at her.

"You _know_ you can't avoid me, so let's just cut down to the chase. What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

Draco let her go, but Hermione stood rooted to the spot. He sighed and turned away, running a hand through his hair. "You _know_. Don't play dumb," he said finally, turning back to her.

"Maybe I was telling the truth," Hermione said suggestively.

"Maybe you weren't," Draco said. "Don't lie, Granger, I could see it in your eyes."

He could see it through her eyes? If that was true, she couldn't hide anything… Hermione turned her head away from him, looking at an old oak tree instead.

"Well then," Hermione said in a determined voice, "why bother asking?"

Draco didn't respond, but stood smirking slightly at her. With his finger, he turned Hermione's head over so that she faced him directly. "You know," he said softly, "we could break it up at Hogwarts."

A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek. "But it would hurt twice as much."

"Let's just enjoy it while we can," he told her with a small smile. It was the first time Hermione ever saw him smile genuinely, and it made her fall for him even more. She smiled slightly back, and he brought her into another kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A smile played at Hermione's lips as she wandered into her room. She didn't get all dreamy – she was too down-to-earth for that. She scribbled down on a piece of parchment some random things that came into her mind. All of a sudden, a loud _crack!_ was heard. It reminded Hermione strongly of someone apparating.

Voices were heard down the hall. "Where are we?" one of them asked.

"I don't know," another one replied in a voice sounding much the same. Curious, Hermione went over and opened her bedroom door to get a look at these people. What she saw surprised her greatly.

"Hermione?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uh… what happened?" Ron said, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head while Mcgonnagal stared at the place where Fred and George used to be.

Standing up, Dumbledore said, "They overlooked something – something critical. Because they did that, they've been sent back to Pentalis, too, if my assumptions are correct." No one spoke. No one had to – there was nothing to say, except…

"Bloody hell."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione blinked twice to make sure she wasn't imagining. "Fred? George? What are you doing here?"

"Fred and George? No, its George and Fred! See, I've been thinking a great deal about this. Why does Fred always get to go first? Is it because you're obsessed with alphabetical order or something? I mean, 'g' is only one letter after 'f.' Honestly – give me a break!" said one of the redheaded twins. "I call strike!"

Both Hermione and Fred stared at him. "A strike on what?" Fred finally said.

George thought about it. "Well, come to think of it, I've always had enough of Mum's spinach, it's not too good, y'know…"

"What about that so-called 'crème sundae' she used to give us for desert that tasted like a chunk of bird poop?" Fred suggested.

"Yeah, that too…"

Hermione watched the two talk about food. She rolled her eyes and interrupted. "God, you two sound like Ron now!"

They looked mortified. "Who's _Ron_? We can't possibly be related to that Ron Weasley…"

"Sure, he has red hair, too, but he eats oh so much…" Fred faked a faint. He blinked and got back up. "So, anyways, where are we?"

Hermione sighed. Trust the Weasley twins to get on your nerves then ask you a question. "You're over the rainbow. Sorry, you won't be seeing Kansas for a while…"

They gave her blank looks. "Huh?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nevermind, it's a Muggle movie. You're in Pentalis… that imaginary land we're stuck in. Think – you _knew_ where I was. Don't fake."

"Think?" George repeated. "Never heard of it before."

"Oh wait – I think I have," Fred said, thinking hard. "Percy used to say that same word once-upon-a-time… I think it has something to do with geeks and bookworms…"

Hermione groaned in frustration. "Hello? I'm still here!" she protested angrily, crossing her arms. "Now go outside before someone catches you! You're not supposed to be here – oh!" She stopped short, seeing Val coming. She smiled nervously, "Hi, Val, err…"

"Who's that, your girlfriend?" Fred whispered to her, sniggering.

Hermione threw him a dirty look. Val didn't notice. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, my lady… I guess I'll just be going now…"

"No! Err, Val – "

"No, I won't cause any more trouble," Val said, turning away.

"Val? Val!" Hermione called, but Val didn't come back.

"Having a little… _lady trouble_?" George said, grinning mischievously. Hermione glared.

"No!" she snapped, turning on her heel and heading back into her room. She heard Fred and George murmur something to each other, but she ignored it, slamming the door behind her and thinking about what she could do to brighten up Val.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We've conjured a potion," Dumbledore said, "to bring Fred and George Weasley back to Hogwarts."

Ron stared. "So if you can bring Fred and George back, why can't you bring back Hermione? You can just dump Draco there – " Harry kicked Ron and coughed, which sounded a lot like "_Order!_" " – or you can bring him back, either way," Ron finished sheepishly.

"I see how you can come to that conclusion," Dumbledore began, "but one must know the properties of the potion. You see, Fred and George Weasley are overage wizards that left school. This potion can be quite… _risky_ if used on underage wizards or witches."

Harry was quiet for a moment. Finally, he asked. "What can happen?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Harry, it happened to your father and mother."

No one spoke. Harry stared. "What?" he asked.

"Your father and mother, Harry, were also banished into another time. There your father learned to… _control_ himself and where Lily grew fond of him. Luckily, when we brought them back with this potion, only a mild reaction occurred. Your father sprouted antlers while your mother lost her sanity for a week. However, when Dippet used it to retrieve Tom Riddle, he – "

"What?" Harry said. "What what what what what? WHAT?"

"Voldemort got himself trapped, too. When he was back, he became more evil and cleverer than before. That's how he wounded up to be Lord Voldemort today. Now… all we can do is wait."

_Poof!_

Fred and George were back.

Everything was quiet, until Ron said, "Wow, that was a long wait."

George looked disgruntled. "Aw, man! And we were just about to try the fried pudding!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Poof!_ It wasn't a very loud noise, but it was very unusual in the marketplace. People looked around to see the cause of it and realized that two people had disappeared. A woman screamed. Draco, who just happened to be a passerby, asked for the problem.

"Sir – there's – there's – two people, redheads, both of them, and they – they – they _disappeared_!" the woman stuttered, her face white.

Apparating? It wasn't likely. He would've heard it; the cracking noise was rather loud. "What were they doing?"

"They were buying my – my pudding… which reminds me," the woman said, regaining herself. "Would you like to buy some pudding?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Later," he said. He pushed his way over to the Pentalis Castle. He unlocked Hermione's bedroom door and pushed it open, the front of her shirt unbuttoned. They both froze for a moment, but then Draco began to smirk. Hermione blushed and pulled her shirt close together.

Scowling, she said, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"There's been a sighting of two redheaded twins that disappeared… _magically_," Draco said, still smirking.

"Two redheaded twins?" Hermione repeated, thinking. Draco nodded. Suddenly, realization dawned on her. "Oh! You mean Fred and George Weasley! Yes, they were here earlier…"

"Caused a riot down in the marketplace when they disappeared," Draco said. When Hermione didn't reply, he pressed on, "If they can go, why can't we?"

Hermione sighed and began to button her shirt back up. "Well, you see, I'm guessing it was the Paressial Potion. If it's used on underage wizards, like us, then there's a risk involved."

"What risk?" Draco said, curiosity taking over.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Will you kill me if I told you? Hurt me? Or do anything?"

Smirking, Draco replied, "I won't hurt you… _kiss_ you, maybe… or perhaps I'll do that now…" Before Hermione could protest, he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers. He pulled back and said, "Now tell me."

Hermione struggled for a moment, wondering if she should tell him or not. Finally, she said, "Well, when the potion was made about sixty years ago, it wasn't often used. Its ingredients were rare and expensive, thus the properties of the potions wasn't certain. It was hardly used, due to its price, but some rich people afforded it." She paused, unsure if she should continue.

"And…?" Draco propped.

Hermione sighed. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes," Draco said firmly.

"Well it was used on your parents but it ruined their relationship, turned them more evil than before, made them unsatisfied with life, and cursed Narcissa's firstborn child and the firstborn's true love," Hermione said quickly.

Draco didn't say anything for a long moment. Finally, he said, "_What_?"

"Well, it was used on your parents – " Hermione began, but he cut her off.

"No, after that."

"Turned them more evil than before?" Hermione guessed.

"After that, too."

"Cursed the firstborn's true love?"

"Before that."

"Made them unsatisfied with life?"

"After that."

Hermione sighed. "You already made me tell you the whole thing!"

"There was something else!"

"There was nothing!" Hermione said quickly yet nervously.

He stared at her. Suddenly smirking, he said, "You can't lie when you're nervous, you know?" Hermione blushed. "Now tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play stupid, Granger."

Hermione took in a deep breath. "Your parents' relationship was ruined, they became unsatisfied with life and grew evil, cursed their firstborn child and his or her lover, and that's it!" she said quicker than before, making it impossible to understand.

Sighing in exasperation, Draco said, "There's something you didn't repeat!"

Hermione glared. "Then you go look for it! It's in _Potions and their Properties and History_ by Gwen Gillamend!"

"This is Pentalis, not Hogwarts, Granger! I can't find this book lying around in the library! Now tell me!" Draco demanded.

Hermione sighed. "Err… the part about the firstborn being cursed?" she said quickly.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and looked out the window. "Yes," he murmured. Hermione waited for him to yell at her for knowing the entire time but keeping quiet, but he never did. Finally, sighing, he gave up and looked at Hermione straight in the eye. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" he whispered.

Hermione didn't respond immediately. "You never asked."

"How was I supposed to think up some random question? What was I supposed to say? 'Hey, Father, am I cursed?' Like _that_ would work!" Draco said angrily.

Hermione gazed at him sadly for a moment, then said, "It could have."

Draco stared back suspiciously, feeling that she was keeping something from him. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

Hermione blinked, her eyes widening. "Nothing! Nothing! Never mind, err…" She glanced desperately outside. "It's great weather!" she said hopefully with a fruitless attempt at changing the subject. "Are you going to go outside anytime soon?"

"Granger," Draco sighed, "stop trying to change the subject. It won't work." The bright look on her face faded, and Draco's heart was torn, though he wasn't quite sure why. It was what he wanted to get out of her, right? But he couldn't bear to see her sad…

"You don't want to tell me, do you?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head. "Is it that bad?" Hermione nodded. Sighing, Draco said, "All right, you don't have to."

Hermione thought for a moment, then smiled sadly up at him. "Thanks," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek, "but you should know…" She sat down on her bed and closed her eyes, her head in her hands. "Well, as long as you knew about this curse, your parents… your parents would have to do your biding. Since they're already powerful… we were afraid…"

"That I would become the next Voldemort?" Draco asked softly.

Hermione choked down tears and nodded. "Yes," she croaked.

Draco smiled at her. "Don't worry, I won't… for you," he said, whispering the last two words. Hermione smiled, her arms finding its way to lock around Draco's neck as his arms slid around her waist. Their faces were only centimeters apart now…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm afraid, though," Dumbledore said to Harry and Ron. "You know your quest for the Order? To bring young Mr. Malfoy to the light side so that when he learns of his curse, he will use it for the good?" Harry and Ron nodded. Sighing, Dumbledore said, "He may become like his parents – greedy and power hungry."

Harry blinked. "So his parent's weren't always evil?"

A smile played on Dumbledore's lips. "I'm not saying that," he said. "I'm just saying that they grew extra power and money greedy."

"Once upon a time," Ron murmured to Harry, who immediately nodded and agreed.

"So was this a fruitless quest?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "By all means, no! We can only wait and hope."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They broke apart. Draco leaned in again but Hermione but her hand on his mouth and shook her head slightly. He nodded and stood up, leaving without a sound. Hermione watched his retreating back, then averted her eyes.

Two minutes later, Val came in, silent. She had been avoiding Hermione lately, and Hermione didn't take it to herself to find her. Val needed her time alone, but Hermione wished that she would become her talkative self again. It wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Val?" Hermione tried. "I'm – I'm really sorry about – "

"It wasn't your fault, my lady," Val said quietly. "I shouldn't have talked so much."

Hermione shook her head. "No – Val, I was just – "

"There's no need to fuss over spilt milk, my lady. And Lady Liakke? There's a man downstairs waiting for you. He says he's a hairdresser."

"Listen, Val – "

"You should go, my lady."

Hermione looked at Val attentively, then nodded and got up. She walked to the doorway and saw the last person she expected to see.

"Harry?" Hermione said diffidently.

The messy dark haired person turned around to face Hermione. He smiled. "Hermione!"

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, smiling brightly.

"As your royal hairdresser, I've come to take you away," Harry said, bowing in a joking manner. Hermione laughed.

"But what about Malfoy?" she asked suddenly.

Harry's smile never faltered. "Someone else is taking care of him."

"Oh." Hermione thought about it. The wording Harry chose was a bit peculiar and it made her wonder, but she pushed the thoughts to the back her head. Then, with the smile returning on her face, she looked up and said, "So where are we going?"

"We're going back."

"To Hogwarts?"

"Where else?"

Hermione laughed again as she began wandering around aimlessly. "I'll miss this place," she said as she let the setting of Pentalis sink into her. However, with her back turned, she didn't see Harry's emerald green eyes flash red.

Or was it only a trick of the sunlight?

**

* * *

**

**(A/N:)** I'm sorry for not updating for like, what, four days? and my story's still really short.I was kind of stuck in the middle of the story. Well, now you know Harry and Ron's quest. I was going to put it much later in the story, but I guess it fit in well here, too. Lol. I'll try and update really soon… and about the ending? I don't think the story will be ending any time soon, let's just put it like that!


	11. My Broken Ever After

**Sent Diligo:**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

A/N: Sorry if my dates are wrong in this chapter, I never was good with dates! Lol.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And a load of thanks to Mistress of the Red Kiwi, mysteriouscharm, Isy Black, trapped-in-a-dream, reader, ruth and hannah, Aquafairy, hannah, and A Story of the Year for reviewing!**

**(don't worry, everything will be okay… in the end. XD)**

**ruth and hannah: **no offense taken. Maybe the coughing thing was a bit odd, but it's kind of a joke (and besides, coughing would give them an 'excuse'). And yeah, my fanfics probably won't seem very professional because I write them for fun and I don't feel the urge to stress over perfection… but maybe I should try that sometime. lol

**hannah:** thanks for the catch!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

From Chapter Ten:

Hermione laughed again as she began wandering around aimlessly. "I'll miss this place," she said as she let the setting of Pentalis sink into her. However, with her back turned, she didn't see Harry's emerald green eyes flash red.

Or was it only a trick of the sunlight?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eleven: My Broken Ever After**

"Is it all planned out then?" Hermione asked, gazing at the busy marketplace. Harry blinked.

"Sorry, come again?"

"Is it all planned out then?" Hermione repeated, turning around. Harry nodded. "Great! Then where to?"

"Follow me." Hermione obliged as Harry cut through the deep forest behind the Pentalis gardens. Hermione didn't know much of these forests as she didn't bother to explore them. However, she _had_ read several books in the library about what happened to the people that went in there.

There was one person – Porgae Show, Hermione remembered. He entered the woods in 1914, and then was cast out later in 1917, his arm bleeding and a leg broken, limping back to Pentalis in an unfamiliar uniform. He wasn't quite himself afterwards, claiming to have battled across the entire world while he was only in the woods the entire time.

And then there was Edna Crockfields. She had entered the woods only about two years before Show did – in the year of 1912. She came back, wet, shuddering, and ice cold. She never did tell anyone what happened, but from then on, she was afraid of water and riding ships, always murmuring something about 'sinking majesties.'

Hermione recalled a great number of people that entered that either never returned or returned with "mental problems." Something inside her clicked. The forest was a portal! Realization dawned on her. So that means… Harry was taken her to a portal to bring her back to Hogwarts! But why didn't he bring Draco?

_Someone else is taking care of him._ The words echoed in Hermione's mind. "Err… are you sure Dr – I mean, Malfoy's going to be okay?"

Harry looked at Hermione, startled. "Since when did you care?"

Hermione sighed. "You sound like Ron, now, Harry. You really do. And besides, I… I guess I just don't like having to leave people behind, you know, like, my personality…?" Hermione tried.

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, I've already told you. He's being taken care of."

"How so?" Hermione said, completely uncomfortable with the situation. Harry sighed.

"Hermione, I'm going to teach you a new word. _Trust_. Sometimes you just gotta do as your friends suggest in some situations." Hermione bit her lip. Finally, despite what her conscience said, she followed Harry into the woods. They walked in an awkward silence until Hermione finally decided to break it.

"So, Harry, err… how's Ron?" Hermione said attentively.

Harry didn't respond immediately, climbing over a fallen tree. "Well," he said, jumping down, "he's okay. We both miss the homework help an awful lot, though – " Hermione frowned " – but of course, we miss you, the person, more," he finished hastily. Hermione arched her eyebrows. "Honest!" She shook her head and smiled, taking her turn in climbing over the trunk.

"How's school? The lessons, and everything?"

"Pretty normal, a bit harder now that you're gone," Harry said, grinning.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Some things would never change.

"Well, what's been going on since I was gone?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged.

"Basically, just some normal stuff. We've been trying to find a way to get you back. Fred and George helped, too." Harry paused for a moment. "So how are you?"

Hermione thought about it. "Well, it's been pretty good. Believe it or not, Malfoy was actually… _civil_." There were other thoughts, such as the wedding and Val's condition, that ran through her head, but she kept silent.

Harry nodded, but suddenly stopped and pointed to a clearing. "You go on ahead and wait for me there. I'll go back and check on Malfoy."

Hermione nodded and cautiously walked over to the clearing. She waited for a couple of moments and heard a sound behind her. Her hand plunged inside her pockets for her wand but realized that she left it on her dresser top. Cursing silently, she spun around…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron sighed as he and Harry walked down the corridors to the dungeons. "Snape's worse than ever," Ron said, shaking his head mournfully.

Harry nodded. "'Specially now that 'Mione's not here to help us out."

"Yeah, 'Mione," Ron said. "Better stop calling her 'Mione' or else we'll get used to it. She'll kill us when she gets back."

"_If_ she gets back," Harry corrected.

Ron stared. "'Course she'll come back! What's gotten into you, Harry?" Harry shrugged. It was just something he felt he had to say. He remembered, only several days ago, when he felt his scar prickle. But the Ministry knew about Voldemort now, surely they were taking care of that! Nevertheless, for the first time this year, his scar stung as if sparking a warning.

"It's just a feeling," Harry murmured, distracted. Ron nodded and let the subject go. What was happening to him? He knew that Hermione would come back soon, so why'd he suggest that she'd never come back? Harry thought. Maybe if –

"POTTER!" Snape yelled. "Pay attention! Ten points from Gryffendor!"

Harry glared after him. "I always hoped he'd mess up and accidentally say 'to' instead of 'from,'" Harry said.

Ron nodded. "I know, mate," he said, cutting up his boomslag skin, "but he's had too much practice to let it slip."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco was just leaving his room when he spotted his wand lying on his desk. Should he take it? _They might catch me,_ he thought, but then again, he could always cast a Memory Charm or two. He grabbed his wand and shoved it into his pocket, wishing for robes, when he realized the Shimforth Castle was oddly silent.

Wondering what was about, he climbed down the staircase, fingering his wand. Cautiously, he slipped his hand on the golden door handle, its cold metal sending shivers up his spine. Inhaling deeply, he pulled…

The creak of the door was all the creature needed to attack. Draco looked around but saw nothing, then heard a slithering noise coming from the floor. He looked down and was just about to defend himself when the creature attacked, its fangs piercing his side, like it did to Arthur Weasley.

When Draco was down, the snake morphed back into its original form in a body that the whole of the wizarding world never wished to see again. His red slit eyes gazed over Draco, and with a crack, he vanished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flash._ "Ow!" Harry said, his hand automatically going to his scar. Ron and Neville looked nervously at him.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I – I'm fine!" he gasped, removing his hand, which felt oddly wet. He looked down and saw blood. Seamus and Dean looked up from their cauldrons while Neville and Ron exchanged nervous glances.

"Harry – what happened?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know," he said, reaching for his scar, which was still bleeding. It stung. His scar never hurt so much it bled before. And he had an image come into his mind for a split second, but he didn't even get to see what it was. It went away too fast. What was going on?

"Potter! Ten points from Gryffendor for disrupting my class! Now get back to your cauldron! That's twenty points you lost for Gryffendor today, and class is not even over yet!" Snape snapped as he walked by.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N:)** I'm sorry this isn't much (ya think!), it's about four pages shorter than what I normally write, but I'm going to a three-day camp and then I have to type the entire story up, so I just wanted to give you something before I go. I know what's going to happen next, but then there's the precise wording and events I'm sort of worried about, I just have the general idea. So it might be about a week before I update, I'm just going to give a heads-up. Hope you enjoyed this small bit, and once again I'm really really sorry for not being able to update!


	12. Turning Back

**Sent Diligo **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to Mistress of the Red Kiwi, mysteriouscharm, trapped-in-a-dream, Song of the Rain, Antanaqui and guilty until proven innocent for reviewing!**

**Mistress of the Red Kiwi:** lol! glad to hear it!

**mysteriouscharm:** that last chapter was a bit confusing, yeah. Hopefully it'll all be explained in this chapter. If not, just say so and I'll try and clarify it.

**

* * *

**

From Chapter Eleven:

Harry shrugged. "I don't know," he said, reaching for his scar, which was still bleeding. It stung. His scar never hurt so much it bled before. And he had an image come into his mind for a split second, but he didn't even get to see what it was. It went away too fast. What was going on?

"Potter! Ten points from Gryffendor for disrupting my class! Now get back to your cauldron! That's twenty points you lost for Gryffendor today, and class is not even over yet!" Snape snapped as he walked by.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Turning Back**

Draco closed his eyes, his hand gripping over his wound, kneeling on the floor. What had happened? The memory of the slit eyes haunted him, sending shivers up his spine. He gasped in pain as another wave washed over his side. He winced, attempting to stand.

With one hand clutching his wound and the other pushing himself off the ground, he felt weak. He gritted his teeth as he wildly reached to grab anything for support, landing on a rose thorn. "Bloody hell!" he yelled. Why was he cursed like this? First he was slashed, and then he was stabbed. Cursed twice in one day.

_No_, a voice in the back of his head said cautiously. _Thrice. The curse of the potion, used on your parents…_ The voice drifted away. Draco was in too much pain to think about the voice and pushed it to the back of his head. He didn't give a piece of crap on what the voice had to say. He only cared about his current state, which, might he remind that stupid voice, was bleeding.

The voice tried again. _Cursed… parents… doing your bidding…_ Draco didn't hear it, trying hopelessly to get up, the pain from his side aching more every time he tried. He wouldn't call for help; he had his pride. He didn't even think where that red-eyed snake creature would go after attacking him. He thought about what he looked like, nearly laughing aloud. He guessed his position would be rather embarrassing. It was lucky that no one was out to see him, despite the openly bleeding wound.

Thinking about humility, he remembered the previous year when he had been turned into a ferret. _Dammit,_ he thought, _the moon dance never was the same since. Leave it to some loony moody professor to ruin a perfectly good activity._ He shook his head, sparking the pain in his side again, bringing him out from his memories. His mind wandered back to his position. Even though he needed someone to come out and help him, he was glad that no one could see him. He would be humiliated.

No one could see his state.

_No one_ – especially Hermione.

No, he didn't need to become a wannabe when he was with her. He just didn't want her to see him weak and defenseless. Whenever he was away from her, he just thought of ways to please her, but when he met her, he melted inside and couldn't carry on his act. He just couldn't become someone he wasn't, no matter how hard she tried, and she still loved him. He loved her more for that.

But where was she now? Chances were that she was safe in her room. But why had the creature attacked? Him, of all people? Worry creased into his heart. He was afraid for her. He would die for her, but he couldn't. He was slowly bleeding to death now, with her no where in sight. With a sudden determination, he got the strength to rise.

He remembered the curse. His parents were forced to obey him when he learned of the curse. Was that why he never heard of it before? He didn't care, though. He had to find Hermione, but he couldn't get up. He was ashamed to call out, though, and the place was deserted. What could he do?

Something clicked inside his mind. With a slow smirk appearing on his face, he called out into the empty space.

"Father! Mother!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione backed up into the tree trunk. "_Defluo!_ _Aeguer!_ Err, _Obliviate!_ No, no…" she murmured, saying spells, but with the lack of wand and the inability to do wandless magic had no affect upon the creature that was advancing on her. It was cloaked black like a dementor, but it crawled on four legs rather than gliding over to the victim. "_Deficio!_" she tried yet again. "_Verruciate!_" Nothing happened. The creature only continued crawling over towards her.

"No, no, no," Hermione said, her hands slapping her pockets, not believing that she had left her wand in her bedroom. "No way in Merlin… _no…_" She shook her head fearfully, her arms waving about helplessly. She cried out for help, but her voice caught in her throat. The creature lunged, sinking its nails into her flesh. She yelled out in pain, tears springing to her eyes.

It struck again. The first claw slashed her arms. The second claw slashed her legs. She layed crumpled on the floor against the dead leaves as the creature continued scratching her skin away. She moaned in pain, her eyes shut tight, tears of pain squeezing between her lids and falling on the dry leaves.

It slashed her back and stomach. She cried out in pain. She was immobilized, white hot pain searing across her body as blood freely poured from her wounds, burning and consuming her. She lost all sense of thought, her brain numb. She just laid there, helpless, as the creature struck once more, slashing her face, and scampered away.

Minutes passed by, seeming like hours. She couldn't tell time. She just waited, unable to do anything but remain still. Breathing became a problem. She began to pant as it was harder and harder for her to receive a decent amount of oxygen…

And she hurled. She spat out the lumpy feeling in her mouth, then closed her eyes, too weak to do anything else. She was too close to losing consciousness, she wasn't even aware of the silent footsteps that gently walked towards her from behind. The person layed one hand on her forehead and cleaned off some of her wounds with a simple "_Scourgify_." He smoothed her hair, despite its filth, bending over her, murmuring, "_Adflatio Eximo_." The pain that echoed throughout her body was lifted. Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled, and he smiled back.

He handed her a piece of wood. "Thought you might need this," he said as she took her wand from him.

"Thanks." She murmured a simple self-healing spell that was able to remove some of the small wounds. Her clothes were still torn in tatters, her hair matted in filth. Draco offered her a hand. She took it as he helped her stand up.

She looked up at him. "I thought that whoever was after me would have sent something after you, too," she said quietly.

"They did… but I should give you credit. If no one had ever told me of that curse, then…" He broke off. Hermione nodded in understanding. He turned his head to look at her, a smile playing at his lips. He leaned forward and enveloped her in a passionate kiss.

They broke off, gazing each other solemnly in the eye. A smile flickered on Hermione's lips. "Should we head back now?" she asked softly.

Draco smiled. "Yes."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was queer – there wasn't another word to describe it. They had left the town empty and returned to find the town filled with people with their everyday business. Hermione wandered off to the lake and sat by a random bush. She looked around the scenery and noticed a girl around her age sitting beneath the great oak.

"Luna?" Hermione said, caught off guard. The girl looked strangely at her and stood up. She, too, resembled Luna in every way possible, both the dreamy look and her overall appearance.

"My lady," she said, curtsying, though it was clear through her eyes she was somewhere far out. "I am Simissa Patronism," she said dreamily. "My sister wishes to speak with you."

"Sister?" Hermione repeated, thoroughly confused. Simissa nodded.

"You know her – Cassandra Woodlicks, husband of Alór Woodlicks?" she said, adding the last name unnecessarily. Hermione nodded.

"Why, yes, of course!" she lied. She felt someone behind her as the hairs on the nape of her neck stood up. Simissa seemed to notice him.

"You can come, too, I'm sure Mother would be _pleased_ for a noble bachelor to visit," she said in her far-off voice. Hermione turned her head around and saw Draco standing behind her. He wrinkled his nose but nodded as Simissa led the way to her isolated mansion.

"My father always liked the peace and serenity that isolationism gave him," she said dreamily as she walked towards the mansion. "I agree with him. My mother, though, is rather social person and prefers to live close to the community. I adopted her looks but my father's personality. Cassandra is quite the opposite." She trudged through the trees and tall grasses. "Mother always wanted to put a path up here, for people who don't know the land very well often get lost. Father prefers it to remain this way, though. He doesn't want any unwanted visitors, but Mother said that they couldn't have any wanted visitors, either. Always in a quarrel." Simissa finally stopped talking in her dreamy voice as they reached the great double doors of her mansion.

Simissa knocked on the cherry oak doors. Almost immediately, two butlers in matching black and white uniforms opened the doors. She walked in and Hermione and Draco followed suit. She appeared to wander aimlessly as she walked towards the lounge. When she entered, she curtsied. "Hello, Father, Mother."

In the room seated on two large comfortable-looking chairs were apparently Simissa's parents. The father had a dark wavy brown hair with sharp features, having the same protuberant eyes that Simissa had, while the mother had straight dirty blonde hair with softer features. They nodded, acknowledging her presence. "And who do you have with you?" the mother asked.

"Lady Allyran Liakke and Sir Eroquin Shimforth," Simissa introduced as each of them stepped forward. Her father nodded gruffly, but her mother gazed interestedly at him.

"I recall, a bit of trouble at the alter?" she asked, clearly amused.

"Err…" Draco began, but Simissa's mother gave off a delightful laughter interrupted him. At that moment, two more people entered – Simissa's sister, Cassandra, and her husband Amór. Hermione could see where Cassandra was like her father. They had the same hair and features, but her eyes made her seem like a different person. Instead of the solemn, bulging eyes that her father had, she held her mother's eyes.

"Hello, Father, Mother," she greeted in the same way that Simissa did. Amór nodded at each one of them. Cassandra's eyes wandered around the room and they fell upon Draco. She gasped and did a double-take, suddenly giggling, batting her lashes flirtatiously. Amór's eyebrows furrowed as Draco's went up in surprise. Hermione's eyebrows were raised, trying to keep the laughter inside of her. Cassandra's parents' eyebrows furrowed in disapproval, and Simissa was just being her normal self.

Hermione's hand rose to cover her mouth as she tried to stifle the laugh that was threatening to come out. A married woman was blushing furiously over a bachelor didn't seem appropriate those days. Seeing the looks on her parents' faces, she guessed that it _wasn't_ appropriate. But still, beneath the laughter, she felt uncomfortable and angry. But… she had no reason to feel jealous, did she?

She shook her head as Simissa's parents looked over embarrassedly at Draco. "We're sorry, we don't know what got into her," her mother said hurriedly, her cheeks red in humiliation. "If you want to, you may go." Hermione could see that the mother really wanted them to go to spare her from more shame. Noticing that Draco was about to respond, she spoke up before he could.

Nodding, she said, "Well, okay… have a nice day." She smiled at them and dragged Draco out before he could say anything, then stopping short as they reached the yard.

With the trees and the misleading paths, it would be rather _difficult_ to get out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry was in the hospital wing, trying to tell Madame Pomfrey that he was okay. "There's nothing, really, it was probably just the fumes from the potion we were working on. I think I added too much mucous…"

Scowling, Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "Be quiet for a moment! We could at _least_ stop the bleeding!"

"But it's not bleeding anymore. It doesn't even hurt," Harry said. It was true; the pain had stopped a little while after it stopped bleeding.

Madame Pomfrey scolded, checking his scar, realizing it _did_ stop bleeding. Sighing in exasperation, "Alright, Potter, you may go." Harry nodded and murmured a small thanks and racing out of the wing.

In the Great Hall, Ron anxiously waited for Harry, suddenly bombarding him with questions. "Are you okay, Harry? It never started bleeding before – maybe I should ask Dad, he's a Ministry official…" Ron said.

"No, no, Ron, I'm okay, it's probably just a reaction to the potion," Harry said hurriedly.

"You sure?"

Harry nodded. Ron looked doubtful, shrugging. "After you were gone, Snape took off about a hundred points."

"What? Why?" Harry asked furiously.

"I think he's just sore that Malfoy's gone. It's a big improvement, actually. Why does he like some Death Eater's son, anyways? Malfoy's just as bad as one…" Ron's complaints disintegrated into grumbles.

Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. "You didn't say that to Snape's face, did you?" When he didn't hear a response, Harry turned his head over to look at Ron. He was grumbling somewhat loudly, purposely trying to ignore Harry by doing his Transfiguration homework, his ears a bright red.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wearily looking across the humongous yard, they worried about getting lost. An awkward silence hung between them. Hermione glanced nervously between Draco and the 'forest.' "Err…" she said, looking up at Draco. "Should we go back?" He grunted and shrugged, turning back towards the house. Hermione followed him. They knocked on the double doors, but no one came to collect them. They knocked again, but no one paid heed to the knocking and opened the doors. They waited in an unnerving silence.

Finally frustrated, Hermione banged on the doors, yelling. No one responded to her calls or slams. "Try the door," Draco suggested. Hermione glared at him and pulled the door open. It was unlocked. Shrugging, she went inside. It was like it was earlier, but there was no one there. No butlers that bustled the place, none of the Patronisms nor the Woodlicks. Despite the cleanliness of everything, Hermione would've believed no one lived in this house if she had not been in there five minutes earlier to find it full of people.

"Where'd they go?" Hermione asked quietly. "They can't all go out to town in a matter of five minutes without magic and they certainly are _not_ wizards or witches." Draco shrugged.

"Well… maybe things are changing," he suggested lightly.

"Changing?" Hermione repeated, close to laughing. "The most _change_ we've had around here was the century – " She stopped short as a possibility dawned on her. Slowly, she said, "So you mean that… maybe… we might be going back in time?" Draco shrugged.

"It's only an idea."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Snape strolled down the corridor, frowning. He spotted Harry and Ron walking down the corridor, talking to each other. Smirking to himself, he quietly slid behind them. "Potter, Weasley," he said coldly, giving them both a jump.

They turned around. "Yes, Professor Snape?" Harry said.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you two," Snape said slowly, eyeing them with distaste. "Follow me." He turned sharply on his heel and Harry and Ron had no choice but to follow him.

When they reached the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore smiled at them merrily. "Sit down," he said, pointing to the chairs that aligned his office, McGonnagal already sitting on one. "Lemon drop?" They shook their heads no. Dumbledore sighed in exasperation. "I ask every visit and yet they decline…" he said wearily, shaking his head, going into a long history of lemon drop offerings.

"Err, professor?" Harry asked. "What did you call us here for?"

Dumbledore stopped short from his count of declined lemon drop offers. "We've been able to locate the place already, bring them to the present time, and now, we're on the verge of bringing them back." Ron stared at him, confused.

"There? Them? Who?" Ron asked blankly. Harry nudged him hard in the ribs. "Ow – Harry – " he began, but stopped when he realized what he was talking about. "Ohh! You mean Pentalis and Hermione and Malfoy!" he proclaimed ingeniously. Harry and Snape rolled their eyes with Snape mumbling something about big fat dungheads. Ron scowled at him.

"Yes, how nice of you to join us, Ron," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Expect them back in a matter of days to weeks. No more than two months, likely. Now, that is all I have to say. Good day!" The four of them left the office, heading in their own direction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, I expect we'd be back in Pentalis within a matter of days or weeks, no more than two months, if my assumptions are correct, of course," Hermione said bossily, cutting her way through the tall grasses, weeds, trees, bushes, flowers… (you get the picture). "They've probably already located the place – that's the laser beam that shot Xionis down, I read all about beams of light, of course, you should read _Exclusive Magical Light Beams_ by Wanda Wilson, it's really fascinating, of course – and when the way of talk and clothing changed, we were brought to the millennium, of course, so now everything's slowly fading away from this world, and we'll be all alone to ourselves, and then Pentalis will turn into Hogwarts, and – I just know it! It all fits!" Hermione cried aloud. **(A/N:** yes, I know that was a very long sentence, but…) "It's like what Carmen Coldwell wrote about in _History of Trapped Time Travel_. Parry Jones was sent back in time and he was stuck, so when they got him out, there was a laser beam, the time zone changed, and things started disappearing! And then – "

Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione's incessant babbling. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulder. "What – " she began, but she was never given the opportunity to finish. He gently pressed his lips against her and brought her into a passionate kiss. Startled at first, Hermione began to relax and returned the kiss, melting into his arms, her own arms snaking around his neck. They broke apart for oxygen, a slight blush forming on Hermione's cheeks.

"Do you only do that to shut me up?" she asked, scolding at him. Smirking, Draco didn't reply. Hermione rolled her eyes and bonked him on the head, smiling. He scowled at her and slapped the back of her head playfully. Hermione laughed, but she stopped when she thought of Hogwarts.

"Draco?" she asked.

"Mmm?" he mumbled, too lazy to open his mouth to speak.

She sighed. "Are we… a couple?" she asked. Draco stared at her, not responding for the longest time. Finally, he sighed, leaning against one of the many trees in the Patronism yard. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I would hope so," he replied darkly. Hermione smiled weakly.

"But at Hogwarts…?" she asked.

He turned to look at her. "Do you want us to be?"

Flustered, Hermione said, "Yes, of course, but – "

"What would I say? What others would say?" he finished for her. Hermione nodded. He smiled slightly. "We can have it private at first, until you're ready… until _we're_ ready… _together_." Hermione smiled back.

"So you promise you won't cheat on me? Especially with that Parkinson slut?" Hermione said playfully.

"Well, what about you and your lovely Weasel king?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled slightly. "If we're going to do this, you can't call my friends names. You'll have to be on a truce with them… and vice versa." Draco thought about it.

"Truce?" he repeated.

"Truce," she confirmed. He nodded, a smirk on his face, as they shook on it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were walking down the corridor when Harry suddenly stopped. "Harry?" Ron asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "but you know our original plan? To try and make Draco good so that he won't abuse his power?" Ron nodded. "Well, I was thinking. What if they… well, you know… err…" Harry struggled to say it, but Ron, as dense as he may be on some occasions, stayed on the sidelines, helpless. "Like, what if they… start to share a… a _feeling_… a bond… with each other?" Ron just stared blankly at Harry. "You know, like, err… what if they… fall… in… _love_?" There. He'd finally said it.

Ron just stood staring at him, then burst out laughing. "Harry!" he croaked. "This is 'Mione and _Malfoy_ we're talking about! I mean, come _on!_"

Harry's palms began to sweat. "No, seriously, Ron. When you're stuck with a person for a certain amount of time and you have to work together to figure out what's going on – and you know, the play and everything? That's bound to have an affect on them, how they would feel. I mean, the play's based on turning hate into love, and they're trapped in the play for real, so what if they actually… _turn_ their hate into love?"

Ron stopped laughing. "And we can't blame it on them because we're the one that landed them there in the first place," he reasoned. Harry nodded. "I'm going to pound that bloody ferret's face in!"

Harry sighed, exasperated. This wasn't the direction he was going for. "No, like, we _can't_ do that, because if we didn't do that to them, they wouldn't be in a relationship in the first place! So we can't kill them for our mistakes! Just like, should we just accept it, or – "

Ron interrupted Harry. "Let's get this straight for once and for all, all right? It was _your_ idea, and you _made_ me carry it out for the Order. I didn't want to do it, so I can do whatever I bloody want to!" Ron said angrily, then turning around, storming in the other direction.

Harry watched him go. "No – Ron – wait!" he called after him, but with no success. He sighed, leaning against the wall, rubbing his temples. Their trio was now broken – one furious and broke it off, the other with the 'enemy' and in some Lalaland. Yeah, this was rich. Could things get any worse?

"Hiya, Harry!" said an all too familiar voice. _Snap!_ A flash of light nearly blinded Harry.

Yup, it could.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N:)** I know I just came back from a camp, but this weekend I have to go to _another_ 3-day camp. Lol. After that, only one more camp… I really don't want to go to this camp, plus it's about 6 hours away, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways! Lol.

Anyways, as you can probably see, this story is coming to a close… probably just a few more chapters and that's it, unless my calculations are like totally off, which may be likely. XD And since Draco's curse doesn't play a large part in this story, I'm really planning to write a **sequel**. It'll be kind of different, a little more dark. Like Draco abuses his power and betrays Hermione to become the next Voldemort, and the world is in chaos, and no one can stop him, so they all turn to Hermione who has to win his heart back and make him good again. And Hermione's all devastated 'cuz he broke her heart and tortured her with his new rule. (Is it just me, or does this kinda sound a bit Star Wars-ish?) So review and tell me what you think! XD Thanks.


	13. Hate Back Home

Sent Diligo 

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

(A/N:) I'm really glad I made it to (the unlucky) chapter thirteen! Couldn't have done it without you guys… thanks!

* * *

**thanks to Aquafairy, mysteriouscharm, guilty until proven innocent, MiSs HoBo99, .., Raye Wolfe, Mistress of the Red Kiwi, a kid, and greenday409 for reviewing!**

**Raye Wolfe:** well, basically, when Draco called out his parents' names, they had to appear and help him out because of the curse. I couldn't really find what happened afterwards very interesting, so I just cut it and skipped to the next part.

* * *

From Chapter Twelve:

Harry watched him go. "No – Ron – wait!" he called after him, but with no success. He sighed, leaning against the wall, rubbing his temples. Their trio was now broken – one furious and broke it off, the other with the 'enemy' and in some Lalaland. Yeah, this was rich. Could things get any worse?

"Hiya, Harry!" said an all too familiar voice. _Snap!_ A flash of light nearly blinded Harry.

Yup, it could.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Hate Back Home**

"Err, Colin," Harry said awkwardly. "Err, what are you doing here?"

"I have potions next!" Colin explained, a smile plastered on his face. "It's the dungeons right here, and I'm early, so I was thinking – "

"Yeah, well, Colin, I have to go to Transfiguration now, so, err, I'll be seeing you," Harry said hurriedly. He went off and followed the path Ron had taken. He heard Colin shout for him behind him.

"But Harry! The Transfiguration classroom is the other way!" Colin called.

"Err, I meant Charms," Harry called back. Colin still stared after his retreating back.

"But Charms is the other way, too!"

"I'm experimenting a new route! I need to drop something off at Herbology," Harry said, hurrying up to chase Ron. It was a fruitless attempt, though. Ron had too much of a head start, especially with Colin in the way. He quickened his pace, suddenly realizing the time. He was late for Care of Magical Creatures. Harry switched paths and went down to meet Hagrid, hoping that he'd be able to pry an excuse for being late, and hoping that Ron would be there.

When he got there, however, he didn't find the redhead in the crowd. Harry pushed his way to the front of the class. He looked at Hagrid, who looked at him. "Where's Ron?" Hagrid mouthed. Harry shrugged. Hagrid cleared his throat and said, "Today, we'll be studyin' Air Headed Newts, so everyone, gather 'round…"

Harry stood next to Hagrid. While the rest of the class gathered, Hagrid said to him, "Best keep an eye on 'im. Never know what 'is hot-headedness could do ter ya." Harry nodded knowingly, then frowning as he turned to the newts that were floating off towards the sky, being kept in cages to prevent from being lost.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco groaned, frustrated. They had been walking in circles for the past two hours. Hermione walked behind him, laughing, tears coming out of her eyes. Draco turned around and glared at her. "Would you stop laughing? I'm trying to find a way out and you're not exactly the most helpful person."

Hermione couldn't stop laughing as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm – sorry," she choked out. Draco glowered.

"Shouldn't expect more from a Mudblood," Draco murmured, not thinking properly. Hermione immediately stopped laughing and glared.

"I thought we had a truce," she said quietly, her voice quivering with anger. "I thought you had changed." Her voice grew steadily louder as she started yelling. "But you didn't! You never did! You're just using me! You're just like your father, you… you… you Death Eater!" Hermione screamed, her tears of laughter turning into tears of anger.

Draco stared at her. "I – I…" he began, but he never got to finish before Hermione interrupted him.

"Is that all I am? A Mudblood to you? What makes you superior to me? What happened to the term 'equality?' I… I loved you!" Hermione cried out. "How could you betray me?" Her voice turned soft again, tears behind her words. She averted her eyes and walked down a road, her hand brushing against a sign that said 'This Way Out.'

Draco didn't care for the sign. He stood still, watching her retreating back. _I loved you_. The words echoed in his empty mind, making the words twice as strong. He knew he loved her, though he had been in denial for quite some time, but to hear the words come out of her mouth was different. Love was different from a relationship. If only it hadn't been used in past tense, he would've felt lighter than air, but instead, it sunk. He stood horrified at what he had done.

"Hermione!" he called out, running towards her. As he got there, he laid a hand on her shoulder, which she briskly shoved off.

"I don't need to hear any more of your sodding words," Hermione said as she continued walking forwards.

"Hermione, I didn't mean – "

Hermione turned around and glared angrily at him. Draco took a step backwards at her furious glare. "No one ever means anything until after they've already said it. I don't _want_ an explanation. I've already had more than I ever needed." With that, she turned around, ignoring all of his attempts to try to get her back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco sighed, pacing his room. Barn and Bop watched from the doorway. He'd been angry all morning, snappish and furious. He threatened a five-year-old to prison for smiling. Even his servants weren't thick enough to see that something wrong was going on.

It didn't even cross Draco's mind that this was the type of attitude that Hermione hated, not to mention his old arrogant self. But it really wasn't his fault – growing up with someone like Lucius to call 'Father' wasn't exactly the best enviroment for the learning youth. Some habits just stuck.

She wasn't fair enough. She could've at least let him talk. Now he was heartbroken with nothing better to do than to pace his room. His life went from being the feared to being the lowly lost, and it was all her fault. She made him experience love, and when he finally accepted it, he was cast away into the depths of dark.

So Father was right. Love should never have existed. It wasn't strength, but weakness. Whoever said that love made the Dark Lord fall was wrong. Maybe his father was always right in everything he said, but he wasn't bright enough to understand the ways of life.

It wasn't too late to change now, was it? He could become equally powerful as his father. Like the Dark Lord said, there was no good and evil, only power. But love – during the days that he still shared it with Hermione, it felt stronger than anything he'd ever experienced, and living in Malfoy Manor makes you experience plenty of things.

Was love only a hallucination, a mind game? Likely, it was – a feeling that fools chase after, making them too weak to realize that power was the only thing in the world.

"Sir, Lady Liakke is here to see you," Barn grunted as the two walked away. Draco turned around, fury dancing in his eyes.

"Draco," Hermione began, but Draco cut her off.

"Granger. What was it? For once in my life, you proved me wrong that there was such thing as love, but you had to go break it. Maybe it's true that no one can ever love. Maybe I should just do what Father has been trying to make me do for years now – become a Death Eater, as you say. Is that what you want me to do when you called me that? Did you want me to kill you and your Muggle family? Because it'll only take two words for me to do so. I will do it _now_, Mudblood, and don't think I won't give it a second thought. You can call the truce off."

Hermione stared at him, tears once more coming to her eyes. "I came up here to apologize," she said, her voice quivering. "I should've given you a chance to speak, but this is the exact reason why I didn't. You always think it's the other person's faults, but do you ever think about what you do? It hurt me, Malfoy, it pierced me when you called me a Mudblood. I thought we were one." She looked at him one more time before turning away, murmuring a faint "sorry" before leaving.

Draco watched her go. He was furious with himself for losing his chance of taking her back. He was just an arrogant prick. He thought about it – would he rather lose his dignity and gain Hermione, or lose Hermione and keep dignity? It was Pentalis – no one would know about his loss in Hogwarts, right?

He raced out of his room, spotting Hermione right at the bottom of the steps. "Hermione!"

Hermione spun around, glaring. "Malfoy, I've had enough of this – "

"I'm sorry," he quickly interrupted, racing down the steps. The words were caught in Hermione's throat as she mouthed soundlessly. He reached the bottom step and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hermione?" he said, whispering into his ear. "Forgive me."

Hermione didn't object to the arm that snaked around her waist. She finally gave up talking and looked up into his eyes, seeing sincerity and… love? She blinked. It was there. She smiled as he bent down, pressing his lips to hers.

If only it could stay that way forever.

If only life could be a happily-ever-after, but living in fairy tales has its costs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry looked the map over for the third time, scanning everywhere for Ron's name. It wasn't there, but he couldn't have gone off of the school grounds, would he? Harry thought. He could go to Dumbledore, but that would mean turning in the map. Which did he care more for – the map, created by his own father, Sirius, Lupin, and Wormtail, helping him out of many sticky situations – or Ron, his best friend?

His father and Sirius were dead. The map was one of the few things he could keep in remembrance of them. But Ron… he was still living, his _own_ friend, and he couldn't trade in life for sentimental reasons!

Deciding to sacrifice the map, Harry raced down to Dumbledore's office. As he got there, he began to guess the password, but a voice behind him interrupted.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around, finding Dumbledore standing behind him. "Professor!" Harry began breathlessly. "Ron – he's missing – he's not anywhere in the school grounds – "

"And how would you be able to apply that fact?" Dumbledore asked. Harry winced. He had been hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't ask, and he couldn't lie. Dumbledore would just see straight through him. After a moment's hesitation, Harry took out his map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said as the map revealed itself. He gave it to Dumbledore. "With this."

Dumbledore looked appreciatively at the map, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "And you say, Ron Weasley's name is not found anywhere here?" Harry nodded. Dumbledore shook his head, smiling slightly. "_Louk Ronald Weasley_," Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at the map. The map began to move, zooming in to one of the many rooms, past the staircases, going through walls. It finally stopped at one particular room, where Harry could see Ron was tossing in sleep.

"What – how – " Harry began. Dumbledore held up a hand and silenced him.

"This room isn't in Hogwarts. Well, not exactly. You see, when one _especially_ needs time to himself, they are transported into this room, which is not truly there, nor is it not there. It's confusing, yes," Dumbledore said, seeing the look on Harry's face, "but you will understand it sooner or later. It only appears to those who needs the solitude air that the room provides. For others, it doesn't exist. You'll understand it all in fair time."

Harry nodded, silent for a moment. Then he asked, "Sir? When will Ron come back?"

A smile played at Dumbledore's lips. "When he is ready, he shall. The room will provide more than enough needs for him." As Harry turned to leave, Dumbledore stopped him. "Harry! Your map!"

Harry turned back. "But – " Harry began, clearly expecting that Dumbledore would keep it for himself.

Dumbledore shook his head. "It might come in handy sometime," he said as he handed the map over to him. Harry smiled.

"Thanks." Harry ran back to the Gryffendor common room, wondering vaguely what Ron was dreaming of to make him uncomfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Ronnie-poo!" a too-sweet feminime voice called for him. Ron began to look around, trying to find an escape route to get away from a certain pug-faced Slytherin. "Ronnie-poo! Where are you?" she said, giggling at the lame rhyme she just made. "You KNOW you want me! You're just in denial right now! Come out, come out, wherever you are! Ronnie-poo! Ronnie-poo? RONNIE-POO!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A shrill shriek made Hermione and Draco break apart. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" They turned around to see a shocked yet furious red-haired woman.

"Litanya – " Hermione began, but Litanya cut her off.

"It's _Lady Aeralia_ to you, bitch!" Litanya growled, glaring at her like there was no tomorrow, her face turning red, her teeth gritted, bent over in anger, her hands on her hips.

"That _bitch_," Draco began, stepping forwards to the fuming woman, "is my true love. May I remind you that this is not your tower, nor the castle where your tower is in? The door out is right across the staircase. Would you like someone to escort you there? Bop!" Bop came fumbling, tripping over his two huge feet as he reached Draco. "Please accompany this kind lady to the door. Thank you." Bop nodded, lugging the screaming woman behind him. Draco closed the door, smirking.

"_I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU BITCH! MAY HELL DEVOUR YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME! AFTER WHAT I DID FOR YOU! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD! WELL YOU CAN GO TELL YOUR FU – "_

Litanya's cries faded away as she was dragged – or thrown, more likely – out the door. Hermione broke into a fit of laughter. Draco smiled. After Hermione calmed down, her face grew solemn, looking at Draco in the eyes. "Do you really love me?"

Draco was hesitant. He had already admitted it to himself, to Litanya (but didn't he just say it to Litanya to make her more furious?), and he practically admitted it to Hermione, but to spell it out plain like that – could he? He struggled with his emotions before blurting out, "No."

Hermione looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. It broke his heart to see that, and for what? Because he was too cowardly to admit his love. He had been trained to control emotions, and to admit emotions – well, he just wasn't used to it! There's a first for everything…right?

"But…" Hermione began, her voice quivering slightly, staring at her hands. Her hair gently cascaded down in front of her face. She shook her head and looked back up at him. "Then I guess this is good-bye. I thought I saw a flicker of love in you before, but I guess it was just a mirror image of my own love, my hope. And… Aeralia…" She looked up at him, fury dancing behind her sad and disappointed eyes. "Don't try and use me ever again. It won't work." With that, she left the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Draco stared at the door. He lost her – _again_, for the umpteenth time. He couldn't move from the place he was standing. He whispered into the air, "I love you, Hermione."

She never received the message he sent out through the air.

A flash of blue light appeared and disappeared, lasting for only a second – taking Draco with it as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry was being called back to Dumbledore's office when he bumped into Ron. He stared for a moment, disbelievingly. "Ron?" he asked.

Ron nodded. "Bloody hell," he murmured. "That was the worst experience ever. Where were you, Harry? Sorry, I guess I _can_ try to be accommodating if Hermione and… and… and _Malfoy_ get together, but I was in desperate needs!"

Harry stared blankly at Ron. "What happened?"

"Well," Ron began, frowning, "I was being chased by Parkinson, and she was wearing a _hooker_ outfit." Ron shuddered. Harry sympathized with him. "And then I woke up, and I was in a bed, and it looked like some _activity_ was going on, but at least I was fully clothed…"

Harry choked back a laugh. "Uh, Ron… _ahem_… Dumbledore called us to his office. We should be going now." Ron nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione had just grabbed her wand, saying every hex that came into mind. Just as she was about to say the Bat-Boogey Curse, she collapsed to the floor. She stayed silent for a moment, then a tear leaked out from her eye. She closed her eyes, fighting the tears to stay back. She couldn't control them, as she began to weep, one hand limp, holding the wand, the other covering her eyes.

"Curse you, Malfoy," Hermione whispered into the air.

Just then, a blinding flash of blue light engulfed her as the scenery of Pentalis faded away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, not believing. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Yes. We have finally been able to bring Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger back to Hogwarts."

Ron and Harry just stared, then suddenly, Ron let out a loud whoop. Harry, however, asked, "What will happen to the play?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I believe that Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger have experienced more of Pentalis than they ever wanted. We won't be continuing the play. Now, go on to dinner. I'm guessing you have a friend you'd like to greet."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione appeared at the entrance to the Great Hall along with Draco. "Hermione – " Draco started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Don't call me that, and stop talking to me. You've already had your chance. You had more than enough chances, but you threw them all away," Hermione snapped.

"But the truce – "

Hermione glared. "Since when did you care about the truce?" Without waiting for a reply, Hermione walked over to the Gryffendor table. She was soon greeted by Harry and Ron, but no matter how hard Hermione tried to smile at seeing her friends, she couldn't.

A single tear fell from her eyes and splashed on the golden plate before her.

* * *

**(A/N:)** Okay. Since I'm almost done with the story, I want to know what kind of ending you want first. Do you want a humorous ending, or a serious ending? I have three endings layed out, one's humorous, one's sad, one's happy. I'll probably have all three endings, but two of them as "alternative endings," so hopefully it'll please everyone. I just **hate** throwing away perfectly ideas, so this is my solution! 

So what do you guys want? Review! And thanks for keeping up with this story for so long!


	14. Shoved in Depths

**Sent Diligo**

**(A/N:)** I am SO sorry for not updating for like, forever! But there was a storm and the computer where I keep all my story files was struck dead, and we lost internet access, and then i went to a camp... you get the picture. so i'm really sorry and I might have more grammar/spelling mistakes, cuz this computer's microsoft word doesn't work, and there's no spellcheck on wordpad (at least not that i know of). So once again, I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, but hopefully it wasn't as bad since you could occupy yourselves with the sixth harry potter book... XD

BTW - I'm having one of my stupid moments. Is "eighth" spelled correctly (as it's coming up in the story)! lol...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

* * *

**Thanks to Aquafairy, Antanaqui, Raye Wolfe, Isy Black, guilty until proven innocent, Mistress of the Red Kiwi, the girl trapped in a dream, mysteriouscharm, greenday409, and Kandygurl4 for reviewing!**

**Aquafairy:** sorry, I can't really put any of those three endings together... it's mainly the last paragraph that makes them funny/sad/happy, y'know?

* * *

From Chapter Thirteen:

Hermione glared. "Since when did you care about the truce?" Without waiting for a reply, Hermione walked over to the Gryffendor table. She was soon greeted by Harry and Ron, but no matter how hard Hermione tried to smile at seeing her friends, she couldn't.

A single tear fell from her eyes and splashed on the golden plate before her.

* * *

**Chapter Fouteen: Shoved in Depths**

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "Are you okay?"

Hermione stifled a sob and nodded. "Y - yes, I'm great," she said, blinking back tears. She forced out a small smile and a nervous laugh. "It's great to see you guys. I've missed you. I don't know what I'd do without you if I'd been stuck in Pentalis for another week."

Ron nodded sympathetically. "I know what you mean," he said mournfully. "I don't know what I'd do without me, either." Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry shook his head pitifully.

"What have we been learning in class?" Hermione choked out. Ron shook his head and Harry sighed.

Groaning, Harry said, "Trust Hermione to bring up schoolwork the moment she's back in the real world." Shaking his head sadly in a joking manner, he continued, "The eighth world wonder. Tsk, tsk."

Hermione scowled. "I've been behind by schoolwork I swear I'll need another time turner in order to catch up!" she protested. Ron arched his eyebrows.

"Really? C'mon, you're the smartest in the whole bloody school!" Ron said. Hermione blushed and scooped a scoop of mashed potatoes onto her plate. Draco watched from the distance, behind the open doors of the Great Hall, not ready to enter, just watching, silently, as he felt his heart break as glass shatters, falling apart into millions of small pieces that could never be put together again. He tore his eyes away from Hermione and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, reminding himself to gel it back later, slowly walking over to the Slytherin table.

He seated himself down and shut his eyes closed, blocking out the shrill shriek of "Draky-poo!" When he opened them again, he found an owl pecking at his dish. Looking around, he noticed that many people were staring at the letter and the package of sweets curiously, finally deciding it was his mother's gift for staying alive in Pentalis with "Mudblood Granger". It wasn't the normal time for owl post; he looked hopefully over to the Gryffendor table and saw Hermione determinedly looking everywhere but in his direction, trying to distract herself by talking with Harry and Ron. He grabbed the package and walked back to the Slytherin's dormitories, pacing himself to out walk Pansy's hopeless skipping.

The moment he reached his room, he slammed the door shut, throwing the parcel aside onto his bed, not even caring what was in it, only to realize that his bed was gone. He looked around the room - everyone else's beds were there! Why was his gone? Just because he was stuck in Pentalis for a little while didn't mean they had the right to his things! _Wait til Father hears about this!_ Draco thought, then biting it back. He didn't care about Father anymore. He wouldn't grow up to be like him. Instead of hexing everything to oblivion, he forced himself to find the meaning behind it.

When he reached Snape, he couldn't help it anymore. "Where's my bed?" he said, every word dipping with ice. Snape looked up.

"It's been moved." Snape placed the piece of parchment he was working on into a file on his desk. "While you were gone, we realized that this year, Slytherin had more first years than most, and we ran out of space. Unfortunately, the four founders didn't think to expand the castle when necessary." Snape frowned. "Right before your arrival, we were able to arrange it so that there would be room for your bed, but all the beds were filled. Because of some - certain - _spells_ cast upon Hogwarts, it may take from several days to weeks before we are able to conjure you a new bed."

Draco stared, trying his best to contain his anger. "Then where do I sleep?" he asked coldly.

Snape pointed his wand at the file, murmuring, "_Dupliikatio._" A file exactly like the original appeared beside it. "Room of Requirement," Snape said simply. "It will be closed from public until both you and Miss Granger are able to receive your own beds."

Draco's heart quickened at the sound of Hermione's name. "Her - Granger?" Draco repeated.

Snape nodded, putting away the original file. "You could say we reached desperate needs for beds when we took a Gryffendor's bed." Snape looked over the extra file. "Any questions?" Draco shook his head. "Good day. Mister Malfoy, please take this to Professor McGonnagal." Draco nodded and took the file from Snape's hand, walking down the corridors.

Draco smiled for a moment as he walked down the halls, but of course, like everything else, all dreams had to end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione was slightly running down the corridors, just in front of Harry and Ron. She wished for them to hurry up, but of course, they found no reason to. Just as she turned the corner, she looked back to tell them to walk faster, but before she could finish, she bumped into someone. As she fell, she murmured a short "sorry" before getting up. Looking at the person she had just ran into, she felt her heart skip a beat. She quickly regained her composure and glared. "Get out of the way, Malfoy." He just stood there, smirking.

He held a file between his fingers. "Give this to McGonnagal," Draco said, handing her the file before turning around and leaving. Hermione just stared, dumbfounded, at his retreating back. At that precise moment, Harry and Ron rounded the corner, seeing the look on Hermione's face and Malfoy strutting away. Assuming the worst, Ron began to yell after him.

"MALFOY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Ron shouted. Malfoy didn't even react to his catcalls.

"No, no, Ron, it's okay!" Hermione said quickly, grabbing his arm. "He didn't do anything!" Ron shook her arm off.

"Let me at him," Ron snarled, chasing after him. Hermione rounded on Harry.

"Harry!" she pleaded. "Help!" Harry gazed sadly from Hermione's upset face to the back of Ron's fuming head. Harry shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands in surrender, remaining neutral. Hermione sighed despairingly, looking frantically over to Ron's direction. "Please, Harry! I need you to help!"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "When Ron's out, he's out. I can't contain him," he said softly. Hermione sighed again and nodded her head, understanding Harry's reasoning, though her heart was still unsettled.

Hermione looked at the file in her hands. "I should go find Professor McGonnagal," she whispered, turning away. Harry nodded as he gazed helplessly at the duel between Ron and Draco, waiting to bring one of them to the Hospital Wing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Professor," Hermione said, handing McGonnagal the file. "Draco Malfoy told me to give this to you."

McGonnagal took the file, going through it. "Mmhmm, yes. I shall inform Professor Snape about this later, thank you very much, Miss Granger." McGonnagal nodded at Hermione and left as Hermione walked back to the Gryffendor common room and back to her bed for a rest.

In the common room, however, she saw that Ron was back, fuming. She promptly ignored him and headed to the girls' dorm. "Hermione!" Ron called out. Hermione kept on walking. "You can't ignore me forever, y'know!"

Hermione stopped short. Draco had said the same thing. Her heart was torn. Suddenly, her eyes began to blaze as she turned back to Ron. "Why can't I ignore you if you ignored me? Ron, you never think. You never listen. You know what? I'm tired of it. I'm tired of _you_. Ron, just - just _go_!" Hermione spun around and stormed up the steps. Ron rounded on Harry, who had just came in from the portrait hole.

"What the hell was that about?" he said angrily.

Harry shrugged. "But y'know, Hermione _was_ right, sometimes you should try and control that temper of yours." Harry, too, began retreating to the boys' dorm.

Ron glared at Harry's back. "That's MALFOY we're talking about!"

Harry turned around. "We're not talking about anything anymore, Ron. We're done for now." Harry continued up the steps as he listened to Ron's voice, fading away as he walked higher and higher up the tower.

"FINE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU TWO ANYMORE! TRAITORS! IT'S STINKING SLYTHERIN FERRET-FACE MALFOY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING BACK AND RELAXING? I DON'T THINK SO! YOU KNOW IT, SOMEDAY YOU'RE GOING TO COME BACK BEGGING FOR ME TO FORGIVE YOU, BUT I'M NOT SURE IF I WILL! YOU - " The rest of Ron's yells were drained as Harry slammed the door shut, collapsing upon his bed, closing his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Malfoy had been walking to the Slytherin common room back from the Hospital Wing when Snape informed Draco that he would _not_ be sharing a room with Hermione.

_FLASHBACK_

"We have been able to acquire a single bed, unfortunately it came in Gryffendor colors, nasty red and gold, so you will be able to have the entire of the Room of Requirement to yourself. Miss Granger will be staying in the Gryffendor Tower," Snape said.

Malfoy stopped short. "What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"We have been able to - "

"No, before that."

Snape stopped. "There's nothing before that."

Draco blinked. "I mean after that."

"It came in Gryffendor colors?"

"After that."

"Nasty red and gold?"

"After that, too."

Snape thought. "You get the entire of the Room of Requirement to yourself?" Draco nodded, satisfied, staring in shock as Snape left. Hermione. The voice inside his head echoed her name out, sweet and softly. He had been looking forwards to the night all day, just to see her, maybe talk to her and get things better. He couldn't live without her. If only she gave him another try, another shout...

But she had already given him more chances than he needed. He screwed up big time, and he could only hope in his heart that everything would be all right in the end, like happily ever after's in fairy tales. What he wouldn't give to be living in a fairy tale with Hermione right now, but his life was far from it. Growing up with Lucius, pleasant endings seemed so distant and unreal.

Draco started back to the Room of Requirement, shaking his head.

It was his _life_ that was unreal. He needed to wake up before it was too late, but it was impossible to wake up when you're already wide awake in all ways possible. He already knew his feelings. He needed to tell her. He needed to spell it out for her. He needed to... but he couldn't. Some things were just too late.

Whoever said 'it's never too late' would just have to be proven wrong. This was the real world. Chances come, and chances go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione was in the library, books laid in front of her. She was rereading the same sentence over and over again. She couldn't concentrate - she had too many things on her mind. Ginny entered the library, scanning the tables, finally walking over to Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked softly. Hermione looked up. Ginny sighed and started rambling. "Look, I'm really sorry about Ron and all, he's just got a huge temper and he's overprotective, but he'll get over it, I know it. Just don't put yourself down because of him, he really - well, that's just his attitude. It's really tiring, but he'll understand sooner or later! I tried talking to him, but he - "

"Ginny," Hermione cut in, "it's not really Ron. It's more about Draco."

Ginny looked up, surprised. "What?"

"It's just that - " Hermione began, flustered. She broke off and tried again. "You know the play? It's about how two mortal enemies become lovers, right? So Draco and I started out as mortal enemies, but we were _actually_ sent into the play. Thus - "

"You really fell in love," Ginny mused, realization dawning upon her. She thought about it, a smile playing at her lips. **(A/N:** I _would_ make Ginny mad too, but with Ron already separating himself from Hermione and with Draco hurting Hermione, I thought it would be a huge disappointment if that happened, so I decided just to make her a bit more OOC, like most everyone else. Lol.) Hermione nodded. "Then why are you sad? Are you worried about Harry's reaction, or - "

_FLASHBACK_

The two were walking back to the common room, an awkward silence in between them. Hermione glanced nervously at Harry, wondering how to shape her words.

"Err, Harry?" Harry looked up at her. "Err, you know how I was sent into the play with Draco, and the play's a romance?" Harry nodded, smiling wryly.

"You fell in love?" Hermione nodded hesitantly. "It's okay," he said. "I expected it. I told Ron about it, too, but he stopped talking to me. He's taking it pretty harsh."

Hermione laughed dryly. "That's putting it lightly." She thought for a moment. "So you're okay with it?"

Harry sighed. "I'm not _pleased_ with it myself, but I can handle. It's best for you, anyways."

Hermione nodded, her thoughts in the distance. _But he never loved me back_. The words ran through her head, almost coming to her mouth, but she managed to hold them back.

_END FLASHBACK_

"No, it's not Harry," Hermione said. "He handled it well. It's not anything, like how the school would accept it, though it _may_ be a problem, but... not anymore." Hermione looked down at the book she had attempted to read earlier.

"What do you - "

"It's just that - you see - " Hermione stopped again, taking in a deep breath. "Well, I asked him... and he said no." _If there was someone else in the picture..._

That was all Ginny needed. Her side of redheaded fury surfaced as her eyes bubbled with anger. "WHAT?" she yelled. Madame Pince glared in their direction.

"If you can't keep quiet in the library, then shoo!" she said, pointing them towards the door. They hastily left, gathering their things up. On their way out, Hermione was certain she heard Ginny murmur, "And look who's the one yelling now."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning during breakfast, Hermione stabbed her food with her fork. Harry and Ginny looked at her nervously.

"Eat something, Hermione," Harry urged, putting some bacon onto her plate.

"I'm not hungry," Hermione repeated dully, continuously stabbing her pancakes. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. Ginny shrugged and laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"You need to eat, Hermione. Look. Things will get better with Draco sooner or later - "

Harry gave Ginny a sharp glance. "What?" Hermione didn't notice; she was too consumed in her new food-murdering hobby. Ginny mouthed, "I'll tell you later" as the owl post arrived. They returned to their food, giving one last glance at Hermione.

_Plop_. Hermione finally looked up from her pancakes. A school owl had dropped her letter in pumpkin juice. Hermione took the letter out of her goblet, scanning to the bottom, which was signed 'Draco L. Malfoy." Suddenly nervous, Hermione dropped the letter from her hands, her heart pounding. "Oh no..." she whispered. Ginny looked over, picking the letter up.

"Oh," Ginny murmured as she saw the problem. She began to read the actual letter, smiling slightly as she came to the bottom. She glanced over to the Slytherin table, but Draco was missing. Frowning, she handed it over to Hermione. "It's okay," she assured her. Giving one last look at the Slytherin table, she continued, "I'll be back later. I - I have a test in Charms today and I need to double-check... err, I'll see you at lunch..." Ginny awkwardly left the table, leaving Hermione with the letter in her hand.

She sighed. She really didn't want to read the letter Draco had sent to her. Hermione closed her eyes shut. "Harry, I'll be going too." She opened her eyes and left the Great Hall as Harry looked at the bacon on Hermione's plate.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me now, bacon. A famous living wizard and a piece of... fried dead pork. Tell me, what do you think of Quidditch?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Giving one small frustrated scream, Hermione threw out her luggage and crammed the letter in the corner of the suitcase below her books that wouldn't fit on the bookshelf. She pushed the suitcase back below her bed, sitting beneath the canopy. She closed her eyes, her head resting against the wooden peg. Her voice quivering, she whispered into the morning air, "You don't know how much you hurt me." She blinked back the tears that threatened to come out, getting up off the bed and walking to Transfiguration, meeting up with Harry on the way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco watched from behind a column as Hermione walked down the corridors smiling, in a deep conversation with Harry. He sighed and looked away, feeling a pang of guilt and jealousy. Did Potter take his place? _He_ wanted to be the one talking and smiling with Hermione. _He_ wanted to walk down the halls with her and avoid getting stairs. He _needed_ her. From the back of his head, a voice said, _She's over you, mate. She's moved on. You're out of her life - you're a goner. You're back to the cold-hearted Slytherin she knew you as since her first year._

His heart broke, but he still protested. Hermione _wasn't_ over him. She still loved him. She couldn't stop thinking about him... but that was his selfish side speaking. He knew that he should move on, too, but he just couldn't live without her. _I can try_. He gave a final glance at Hermione. She hadn't gone and searched for him, or even attempted to talk to him, for that matter, after he sent the letter. Gazing sadly at her smiling face, he whispered out to her, "Good bye."

He turned around abruptly and headed down to Ancient Runes, his wandering gaze looking for Pansy. He never liked her; he hated her, but he just needed to get his mind off of things. Smirking inwardly, he thought, _Poor girl. Doesn't even know I'm using her_.

He had given up on drinks when it caused him to get the Cruciatus Curse from his father for ending up in some Mudblood's room. Draco scolded himself - he wouldn't use the word again. He lost Hermione once with a single word. _God, I'm turning soft now. My world revolves around her._ He promptly ignored his thoughts and tried to think of useless things like what a lovely shade of blue the sky was today, or what the color of the grass was. _It's a lush deep forest green with a smooth, glossy look, but where the sun hits it it's the color the shirt Hermione was wearing Tuesday_... He sighed, shaking his head, deciding to skip Ancient Runes. It was useless, anyways.

He went into the closets to look for Pansy. He could show Hermione that he could move on, too. He could show Hermione that he wasn't helpless. He could show Hermione that he could at least pretend that she was nothing in his life.

What he didn't know was that he was going to show Hermione the deepest circle of hurt and pain that the world could offer.

The next day, it was news to the whole school that Draco was getting on with Pansy. It came to a real shock to most everyone - practically the entire school (save Pansy and a few others) expected him and Hermione to be together, due to the long "vacation" in Pentalis. As word traveled fast in Hogwarts, by the time Draco entered the Great Hall for breakfast, he saw Hermione in a deep conversation with Ginny. He glimpsed something in her eyes – were they tears? Draco shrugged the thought off, smirking to himself, noticing that Potter wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Come on, Draky-poo, why are you staring at that treacherous Mudblood?" Pansy scolded, dragging him over to the Slytherin table by his elbow. Draco clenched his fists, using all self control not to punch Pansy in for calling Hermione 'Mudblood.' Well, calling him 'Draky-poo' deserved a fist, too.

They sat down at the Slytherin table, Pansy drooling all over him. Carrying on his act with an ache in his heart, he smirked. He didn't acknowledge the pair of chocolate brown eyes that were staring at him from the Gryffendor table, tears trickling down her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione ran out of the Great Hall towards the Gryffendor Tower. Ginny glanced at the Slytherin table, murmuring an "oh, no." She raced out of the Great Hall, following Hermione, murmuring all the way.

"Hermione!" Hermione didn't stop running. Ginny sighed, taking out her wand. "_Petrificus Totalus_." Hermione froze and collapsed to the ground, where Ginny quickly ran over to the place where Hermione laid, grabbing her by the wrist. With a flick of her wand, Hermione was back to normal.

"Let go of me, Ginny!" Hermione shouted, getting up and trying to pry Ginny's fingers from her wrist.

Ginny shook her head. "Sorry, Hermione, but no." Hermione glared. "Look," Ginny began, sighing. "I'm guessing it's all a misunderstanding. He probably gave up on you, like I gave up Harry, but… Hermione, I'm sure he still loves you. He admitted it in the letter… in the letter that he sent you."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't believe in lies."

Struck in surprise, Ginny's grip loosened. Taking the advantage, Hermione began to race down the corridor. A tear fell from Ginny's eyes as she breathed, "Hermione…"

From behind a column, a pair of emerald green eyes watched, hardly believing what he was seeing.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm expecting only one or two more chapters to complete the story, or else zero and have very long endings, and then the two alternate endings. I feel so happy to be able to be so close to finishing this story! Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing so far, as you're all great support and encouragement, even though this wasn't the best chapter. Thanks!

And this is the last chapter where you can vote on seeing first the sad, happy, or humorous ending. The runner-up will be the first alternate ending, and the losing choice will be the second alternate ending -- jsyk!

**Poll Results:**

happy ending: 3 votes

sad ending: 1 vote

humorous ending: 1 vote

**this is one of the last chapters to vote so vote if you haven't yet! and we need a tie-breaker for the 2nd place one. review and say which one you'd prefer to read earlier. if you voted for the sad/humorous ending, you can vote again! (default will be sad ending. hehe!)**

**and for my earliest poll, almost everyone voted for hermione and draco to stay together, so i don't really need any more votes for that. the poll result will apply for the happy and humorous ending, but the sad one will, well, be sad. lol.**


	15. A New Sensation

**Sent Diligo**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

* * *

**Thanks to mysteriouscharm, Song of Rain, guilty until proven innocent, Melanie-Chan, dmhg, the girl trapped in a dream, Antanaqui, Raye Wolf, greenday409, Alix, Aquafairy, and Mistress of the Red Kiwi for reviewing!**

**Melanie-Chan:** happy birthday!

**Mistress of the Red Kiwi:** Thanks for the great compliment… it really touched me! (sobs)

**New poll results:**

Happy ending: 13

Sad ending: 2

Humor ending: 2

Thanks to everyone who voted!

And that basically concludes it, and we'll have the happy ending first, sad ending 1st alternative, and humorous 2nd alternative (cuz sad ending is the default choice if it ties). Ty for keeping up!

* * *

From Chapter Fouteen:

Hermione shook her head. "I don't believe in lies."

Struck in surprise, Ginny's grip loosened. Taking the advantage, Hermione began to race down the corridor. A tear fell from Ginny's eyes as she breathed, "Hermione…"

From behind a column, a pair of emerald green eyes watched, hardly believing what he was seeing.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: A New Sensation**

Ginny gazed hopelessly as Hermione raced away out of sight. "Hermione," she whispered again, but she made no attempt to follow her. The ringing silence drummed in her ears until a single voice broke it.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned around. She smiled awkwardly. "Harry! Err… why aren't you eating?"

Harry arched his eyebrows at Ginny. "I could ask you the same thing." He hesitated, but when Ginny did not speak up, Harry continued, "What's going on with Hermione? I thought she and Malfoy were together."

Ginny looked at Harry and sighed, shaking her head. She looked down at her shoes. "She didn't tell you?" Harry shook his head. "Well, in Pentalis, Hermione confessed to Draco her love, but Draco denied his own. She believed in what he said, and that's why they're not together."

Harry stared at Ginny. "Hermione's strong. She wouldn't fall apart for something as simple as that. Ginny, you're avoiding something." The hopeful breath that Ginny held escaped into despair. She was afraid of what Harry would do – let alone Ron – if he found out. Finally, figuring that it was for the best, she filled Harry in.

"He sent her a letter, telling her about how he really felt – I don't think she ever bothered to read it, she was still upset with him. And I'm guessing Draco would have been expecting for them to make up or something, because when she didn't even bother to go look for him to talk, I guess he just decided to move on and went with Pansy." There was a short silence as Harry took in everything Ginny said, his face turning to a light shade of red. "But I'm sure he's just trying to get Hermione off his mind, he just gave up on her, he still loves her, I'm sure…"

Harry didn't speak for a while as Ginny glanced up nervously at him. He just stood there, quietly, glaring at the floor. He looked at Ginny deep in the eyes, whispering to her, "I'll be right back."

Ginny's eyes widened in shocked as she grabbed Harry by the arm. "Harry, no!" she said, genuinely frightened.

Harry smiled comfortingly. "Ginny, just let me do this. I promise that I won't do anything rough." He waited as Ginny hesitantly released his arm. She gave a small, meek nod as Harry smiled at her again and walked away.

"Don't do anything rough," Ginny prayed, watching Harry's retreating back. She walked towards Charms, alone, hoping that everything would be all right in the end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione flew into the Gryffendor common room and collapsed on a couch, tears falling freely from her eyes. The scene she saw just refused to leave her mind – Draco sitting next to Pansy, smirking seductively, as Pansy gave back a sly smile, one hand beneath the table creeping up who-knows-where, and Draco's fingers following her robes towards her chest. They were even about to kiss before Hermione escaped.

Her heart had torn into two – it hadn't been like anything she'd experienced before her sixth year. She went through depression, loneliness, fear, fury, jealousy… but none of them compared to whatever she felt now. Heartbreak. It was as if her soul was ripped into two, an icy divider forcing the warmth apart, and even long after the ice left, she could still feel the steel-cold chilliness remain.

She had only dreamed the other night that she and Draco were back in Pentalis, alone… he caressed her cheek, her eyes closed… but she had woken up. She thought spitefully of what she would give to make that dream come true.

"I hate you, Malfoy!" she said, crying into a pillow. She got up, punching the pillow to release her fury. With red eyes, she glanced up to see the time. Damn. She was late for her first class. With a final sniff, she smoothed out her robes and used a quick spell to clear her appearance.

Just as she climbed out of the portrait hole, she bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy. They stared at each other for a moment, neither sure of what to say.

"Hermione – I – I – " Draco stuttered.

Hermione shook her head and held a hand up. "I don't have time to listen to what you've got to say. I'm already late," she said softly, pushing her way to History of Magic, all the same feeling the stare of two particular steel grey eyes boring sadly and desperately into her back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"In 1893," Binns droned, "there was an accident that caused chaos in the – "

Hermione hastily scribbled down everything Binns had to say, refusing to leave time to think about Draco.

" – continuing for approximately eleven years, being brought into the Muggle world which led to the first – "

Rather than sleeping like the rest of the class, (or drooling in Ron's matter, Harry thought disgustedly) Harry watched Hermione's quill fly across the parchment, copying everything Binns said practically word for word. He thought he caught a glimpse of a tear in her eye – but it was soon replaced by the look of determination and the quill worked harder. Harry sighed. She was thinking about Malfoy again.

_FLASHBACK_

Harry watched behind the columns, like a jaguar waiting to prance upon prey. He watched as finally, the deer came – Draco Malfoy was strutting down the corridor, arm in arm with Pansy. Harry winced at the sight, but sprung out from behind the columns quietly, a hand gripping on his wand – just in case.

Sneaking up behind them, Harry said, "Hello."

They spun around, Pansy looking quite shocked. Turning his attention onto Pansy, Harry said, "You dropped something down the hall," pointing the other direction. Pansy scowled.

"C'mon, Drakey-poo, let's go – "

"Nah, Drakey-poo will be _staying_ as he needs to be informed of an extra-credit essay that can hopefully bring his grade up." Pansy, being the dimwit as she was, headed down the hallway, alone. Harry turned towards Draco, cornering him. "All right, what was that for?"

Draco stared. "What was what for?"

Harry sighed. Need he explain everything? "You broke Hermione's heart when you said you didn't love her and you went off to cast you target on Pansy. I know you didn't mean it, but you know what you did? You changed her utterly. She works ten times harder now but her grades are ten times worse. She doesn't eat, she can't sleep. All she does is cry. You don't know how bad that is – I was her friend for six years now, and she's a strong person. Or was it your secret desire to be called 'Drakey-poo?'" Harry smirked. He hit the target.

Draco shook his head, a faint blush creeping up on his pale cheeks. "No…"

"Well then, I know you don't like Pansy nearly as much as you like Hermione, and if you don't go and apologize to her now, I'm gonna kick your bloody ass and hex you to oblivion! It's your fault that both of you are in this mess, anyways!"

Harry was beginning to turn away when Draco said the unexpected – "I know." Harry turned around, staring at Draco in shock. "I was afraid."

"Afraid of _what_?" Harry growled, his eyebrows arched in surprise, giving him a look that crossed Barney and a lion. (A/N: if you don't understand, the lion is the fierce part and the Barney is the clueless part.)

Draco sighed, flustered. "I don't know!" he burst out, his voice quivering slightly. "I don't know – I was just anxious, afraid of what would happen – "

"You're afraid of the truth," Harry acknowledge wisely, imitating Dumbledore, "and you're afraid of love, being brought up against it."

Draco leaned back against the wall. "I don't know, I just – " He cut himself off, tripping over words. He never tripped over his sentences before – only Hermione made him do that. "What do I do?"

"Break it with Pansy, apologize, declare your undying love for her like there was no tomorrow. Ginny and I will help her get along."

Draco nodded, mouthing something. Harry stared at him strangely. Finally, Draco murmured out a "thanks." That was all? That was the single word he was trying to say? He _would_ be in trouble if he had to go up to Hermione and apologize, then. But perhaps with Hermione it was different… with Hermione he could open up…

"No problem," Harry said, turning away to head to History of Magic. As he walked away, he heard Draco calling from behind him, "And good luck with you and the Weaslettte. I heard she still has an eye on you." Harry quickened his pace, a faint blush crossing his face.

_END FLASHBACK_

The pause of the quill scratching against the parchment brought Harry's attention towards Hermione. He saw tears falling down and splashing onto the parchment, blurring the ink. She sniffed as Harry handed her a tissue. "Are you okay?" he asked. Hermione nodded, picking her quill up again, and continuing to write down whatever the nonsense was that Professor Binns said.

She never broke down in class unless she had just had an encounter with Draco. Had he seen her already? Had she refused to listen, or had he said the wrong things? Whatever it was, Harry and Ginny had promised they'd help out, and as Gryffendors, they couldn't go against their word to even a Slytherin. Attentively, he asked, "What happened? Did Malfoy – "

At the sound of his name, Hermione dropped her quill, accidentally knocking over her ink bottle. She froze for a moment, then quickly went to clear the mess she made. "Hermione – " he tried again, but Hermione just broke down in tears. Already half the class, excluding Ron and Binns, were staring at Hermione.

"Harry – just – just – " She broke off, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Just drop it. We'll never be." She flicked her wand and the spill vanished, which Harry instantly recognized as the spell that Snape had used in his fifth year on his potions. Harry turned back to his blank parchment and began doodling plans on getting Hermione and Draco back together. He laughed dryly to himself – he never thought that he'd have lived the day to see himself form plots to turn his best friend and worst enemy into lovers.

Hermione, however, continued copying notes furiously, but her heart was not in it. She was a loser for relationships. Her first date was Krum when she was fourteen, at an age where most girls had moved on to their hundredth guy. Hermione swore – the speed the other girls went through guys, you would've believed it possible that something could excel the speed of light.

But her relationship with Krum hadn't lasted. Ron got jealous, and she just guessed that long-distance relationships just didn't work out for her. Then Rita Skeeter just had to appear and report her "love" for Harry, which was only brotherly love, but reported as some undying lover's love. Since then, her small crush on Ron had died and she was determined not to fall for anymore relationships, but somehow she landed herself into the best one she's ever had, one that seemed like it would never end, but Ron ignored her again and Draco had to betray her. Hermione secretly felt thankful that Harry and Ginny were on her side. If they weren't – well, who knows what would happen? She'd probably have considered jumping off the Astronomy Tower in a quest for suicide by now. Hermione shuddered, then reflecting on what Harry had been trying to tell her. _You didn't even give him a chance to say what he wanted to say,_ Hermione thought grimly. _He was just trying to help you out. You don't need to give him a reason to turn away from you, too._

Hermione's mind was set. On their way down to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione said, "Harry?" Harry looked over at her. "Err…" Hermione hesitated. She _had_ to do this… "I'm sorry. I should've listened to what you had to say in History of Magic. I guess – I guess I just got a little emotional and…"

Harry shook his head, smiling warmly at her. "No, Hermione," Harry said. "You're still in a hard state; if you didn't react like that, I would've worried even more." Hermione choked out a smile. "Well, Hermione, what I was trying to say was that you should give Draco another chance."

Hermione suddenly stopped in her tracks. "You called him Draco," she whispered, awed.

Harry smiled a remorse smile. "I know. I mean, you're my best friend and all, so I should get along with whoever's going to be in your life, too. And I don't mean that negatively," Harry added quickly.

Hermione smiled back. "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem," Harry said. "And I know you've already given him plenty of chances, but you know how he was grown up, he grew up to be closed. They say the things that are trained into children under three are stuck with that habit forever, and it would be hard to change it. He's progressing quite well, considering his family – and Hermione, he's progressing because of you. Even though you thought you knew it before, but when he denied it so well – Hermione, remember! Both of you are great actors. That's how you got the major roles." Harry sighed, hesitating for a moment.

"Harry…" Hermione began, tears in her eyes.

"No, Hermione," Harry said, "he was acting. He loves you. He might not admit it anytime soon, but sooner or later, he will. It only takes one person to ruin two's lives in a situation like this. If you close yourself from him… both of you will regret it for the rest of your lives." Harry stopped, looking at Hermione in the eyes.

Hermione looked down, suddenly guilty of what she had done. An overwhelming dizziness overcame her. She looked up and saw Draco's face… and then the lights were out.

She hit black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Did you hear? Hermione started crying hysterically in class over spilled ink! And she's the smart one – even _she_ should know that it's no use to cry over spilled milk, or ink, whatever! And then on her way to the next class, she fainted and she's now in the hospital wing. I hear she's taking drugs – "

Hermione had somehow magically made her way to the center of gossip that day. They wandered to the ears of Draco Malfoy during lunch, who nearly froze when he heard about it. He stared across the open space in shock, breathing, "Hermione." He immediately started to head off towards the Hospital Wing, but Pansy wouldn't let go of his robe sleeve.

"Where are you going, Drakey-poo?" she begged. Draco winced. He now _officially_ hated that name. Sure, he didn't have a certificate, but…

"Why do you friggen' need to know?" Draco growled at her. Pansy whimpered back slightly.

"I still haven't found whatever I've lost yet, and the Hogwarts grounds are HUGE – "

Draco rolled his eyes, remembering the incident when they ran into Harry – or more of, Harry popped out at them. God, she wasn't _that_ thick, was she?

" – and I really need to get whatever I've lost back, I don't know where it is – "

Apparently she could be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione's eyes flickered open. Bright sunlight filled her eyes, making her wince. When she was finally able to open her eyes completely, she found herself in a soft bed with one person staring down at her: Draco Malfoy.

Hermione stared, incapable of speaking. She didn't need to, though, as Draco began to start.

"Listen, Hermione," he began, "I'm really sorry about what I did in Pentalis that hurt you. I didn't mean it. I was just afraid of admitting it to you, what would happen, and I was afraid of the truth." He paused. "I love you, Hermione. I really do."

He stood there, waiting for Hermione's reaction. When she did not respond and just stared at him with huge eyes, Draco felt his heart clench. "Look, if you've changed your mind about me within these few days, and you want me to go, then I'll just – "

Hermione shook her head and held a finger to his lips. She smiled a genuine smile. Though her face was weary and despite the fact that she there was still a large trace of sadness she suffered throughout the days, the smile lit her face up completely. She removed her finger from his lips and put it beneath his chin. She brought him forward and enveloped him in a passionate, heartwarming kiss.

It was what they needed after so many days of separation, desperation, and mortification.

They needed a sweet sensation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione was finally able to leave the wing the next day. She hadn't been unconscious for long – no more than a day, according to Madame Pomfrey. Seeing as Draco was busy with prefect duties (A/N: yes, I haven't brought them in 'cause it wasn't too important before, but now they're back!), Harry came to the Hospital Wing instead.

Something new sparked up inside Hermione. "Harry," she started, "when I blacked out… who was with me?"

"Just me," Harry said, surprised.

"No one else? I mean – "

"No, no one else."

Hermione thought for a moment.

"Why?"

"Because," she began, "when I blacked out… I was so certain I saw Draco standing beside me…"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe you loved him so much… that when you blacked out, the longing you felt but contained in yourself throughout the days came up at once… you let down your guard, because you were weak, and you saw him. A hallucination of what you want."

Hermione shuddered, but at least things would be all right now. They were together, and she had Harry and Ginny by her side, and they were willing to go through any problems she had to deal with through life. The only problem was…

A breathless redhead came running up to Hermione. "Hermione," he said, breathing hard. "I'm sorry."

Hermione looked taken back at the sudden treatment. Ron hadn't spoken to her since she came back, practically, and all of a sudden, here he comes, to answer her problem? She thought that _she_ would have to be the first person to make a move, but considering –

Two other people came up behind him. One shared his colored hair; the other's was platinum blonde. Ginny smiled. (She had been made 5th year prefect.) "I persuaded him."

Or maybe not.

"Hermione – " Ron continued, "I'm sorry I was an ass. I should've let you have more freedom, and our friendship shouldn't have gotten in the way of your relationship…" Though Hermione could tell that Ron was still bitter about it, she smiled and embraced him into a warm hug.

"I've missed you, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron hugged back. "I missed you, too." They broke apart, Hermione switching glances between Ron and Draco.

"Are you all right with it, then?" she asked, referring to the relationship. Ron smiled and nodded.

"Am now!" he said proudly. Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing. Draco came to her side and they interlocked fingers… and that was how they entered the Great Hall for dinner. Gryffendor and Slytherin, Mudblood and pure-blood, hand in hand, smiling, awaiting for the world that would await them.

And of course, the Gossip World of Hogwarts, too.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, this is the completion of the story! (Bit shorter than I expected.) And in the alternate endings, you may notice that some things stay the same. Well, they're endings! But hopefully you'll find that the feel of the atmosphere's different, but probably not. (I wish! I'm not _that_ talented a writer!) 

Ha, ha! I can't even believe I actually wrote a romance story that people actually enjoyed reading! I'm still in my "boys-have-cooties" stage… well, not really, but you get my point! Maybe I'm more "mature" than I know! Lol! I'm really pleased and happy (and slightly surprised) that all of you stayed with me and reviewed. It's like oil to an engine to a car… (can't believe I'm using a simile... what has this world gone to!)

So all of you guys rock and I hope you'll enjoy the two alternate endings. On the last ending, you can review which ending you like best and would like to continue IF you want a sequel. The one with the most votes wins, and IF I create a sequel, then I'll continue it from there. But of course, they're all possibilities…

(and note that I might drag on and wait five years before I write a sequel. XD well, that's exaggerating a bit but all's well…)

I would've stopped it at the kiss, but then I really wanted to bring in Harry and Ginny one last time. And of course, Ron! So I hope all of you enjoyed this ending, now I'm going to work on the sad one. And I won't be so mean as to make everyone separate with Hermione, Ginny and Harry will always be by her side! Hahaha! (it might take a while to finish, though, but I'll try and publish it ASAP!)

**BTW, **does this story seemed rushed to you? Just wondering! I'd love your opinion - ty!


	16. Alternate Ending I

**Sent Diligo**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

Author's Note: Haha. In this chapter I've tried to get most peoples POV in. For some odd reason, I just love writing sad endings (just hope that my life won't have a sad ending)! I think I'm crazy. Yes, that is confirmed.

* * *

**Thanks to guilty until proven innocent, Antanaqui, dmhg, Mistress of the Red Kiwi, the girl trapped in a dream, Raye Wolfe, and greenday409 for reviewing!**

**Guilty until proven innocent:** glad you liked it!

**Antanaqui:** I'm still thinking it should've ended with a kiss, but in case I didn't feel like writing a sequel, I wanted Ron to be a good boy by the end of the happy ending. I felt a bit rushed when I was writing Ron's apology, though, so I pretty much agree with you. And as for how old I am, heh. I'm just going into seventh, but I **love** to write and I've been writing since I was six, so…

**Thanks to dmhg, Raye Wolfe, and greenday409 for your opinions!**

* * *

From Chapter Fourteen:

Hermione shook her head. "I don't believe in lies."

Struck in surprise, Ginny's grip loosened. Taking an advantage, Hermione began to race down the corridor. A tear fell from Ginny's eyes as she breathed, "Hermione…"

From behind a column, a pair of emerald green eyes watched, hardly believing what he was seeing.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Alternate Ending I**

When Hermione disappeared completely from the corridor, Harry emerged from his column and laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Startled, her body tensed, but then relaxing as she looked up to see who it was. Harry gazed at the turn Hermione had just taken. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

Ginny looked up at Harry. "I – she – " she stuttered, but she stopped. Sighing and resting her head against Harry's chest, she murmured to herself, "She's never going to forgive him. She didn't even read the note!"

Harry looked down and saw Ginny, her eyes closed. He didn't know exactly what was going on. He could only guess that something went horribly wrong in their relationship. _Ron would be pleased, I'm sure,_ Harry thought grimly, but right now he didn't want to think about Ron. For some reason, he cared more about Hermione – and in spite of the past five years, Draco – than Ron.

The world was constantly changing. He hadn't paid much attention to his Muggle science classes, but that much he knew for sure. He never thought that he would be turning his back on his best friend to help out his worst enemy. The thought frightened him, but it was true. He guessed it just depended on the situation.

To think that all this was created for a single idea. It was all his fault. They were all hanging by a single thread – a thin sliver of mystery. It could be as strong as unicorn hair, or as weak as grass. If it was to be broken or cut, then all who clung onto the thread desperately to save life would have lost everything they tried so hard to sustain.

He ended up in this situation with just one request of the Order. A divider had fallen in between him and Ron, but like levers, if one thing came down then another must come up. Fate chose to lift the wall between him and Malfoy.

It would change their lives forever. He had the whole of the wizarding world on his shoulders. Pressure, choices… if only he had listened to Ron and chose another way so that a wall could defy the practical. But magic in the Muggle world wasn't practical, was it? Perhaps it could've been possible to let Draco in and everyone else in at the same time. If only he had been more patient… extended his creativity…

"It's not your fault, Harry," a soft voice said, interrupting his guilt. Harry looked down to find Ginny no longer resting with her eyes closed, but staring up at him. With the expression on his face, she could easily see what was breezing through his mind. It was a cycle – it worked nonstop.

"It is," Harry croaked, his voice hoarse. "If I had just – "

Ginny looked up at him and shook her head. "_If_ all the 'if's and 'maybe's were true, then we'd _need_ ten worlds to contain it all. 'If's are favorite word, despite its reputation. While it's needed to keep away from defiance, too much of it's bad, too." She smiled slightly. "It's like food."

Harry's stomach suddenly lurched as he was strongly reminded of Ron, who wouldn't speak to them ever again for siding against him. He recalled all the moments they shared where they laughed and joked. They were precious moments, where he could talk and Ron would actually listen. It wasn't like that anymore. The seconds that they had let slip through their fingers like sand.

Ginny instantly saw his reaction and the smile quickly faded, her face apologetic. "I'm so sorry, Harry, I didn't mean – "

Harry shook his head. "It's not you." He hesitated, then said, "We should go to class now." Ginny nodded meekly, heading in another direction. Harry walked towards History of Magic, deep in thought. The wall between him and Ron was completely down and immovable – Ron had too much pride, but he overreacted, and Harry wasn't about to agree with him. The door between him and Draco was only slightly open, and though Hermione was still with him, the door unlocked, she shunned herself away from the rest of the world.

Sirius was dead – gone. He had no door or wall for the matter. His parents were gone, too. It appeared that he only had Ginny left. It seemed to be that everyone he ever cared about was slowly disappearing from his life.

Harry smiled wryly – it was all within the pages of the history of magic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny sighed. Though she had plenty of friends to talk to, she just wanted time alone to think out everything. Firstly, Hermione. She finally got herself in a real relationship but as a first-timer (Krum didn't count in Ginny's mind), she didn't really understand things. Draco was difficult to understand – trained to hide his emotions and brought up in a family that was against feelings. For a beginner to be thrown a person like Draco Malfoy to analyze, it would be difficult, putting it lightly.

Then Harry. Sometimes she cursed the Gryffendor's nobility. She was sick of it, even, in times like these. He put too much pressure on himself. He grew up in a family that hated him. She guessed he got used to isolation, and with nobility, he thought it was him that screwed everything up. The Dursley's didn't have the proper family elements, like Malfoy's.

She pitied them, and pitied them for refusing pity. But Hermione would just seize that chance to turn away from them.

Ron, even. He was a stuck-up jerk. He had too much pride to swallow. Like food – he took more than he could eat.

Ginny shook her head. Why did all of her closest friends have to be so difficult?

"Are you all right, Miss Weasley?" Flitwick asked as he passed by, noticing Ginny's unusual behavior of separating herself from her friends.

She felt the urge to say no, but just as it came up her throat she swallowed it back down and nodded, a pained smile on her face. Flitwick frowned and stared at her suspiciously, but then, deciding it was for the best, he turned around and headed elsewhere.

With all the noisy incantations, it was difficult to do some solid thinking. Ginny sighed and gave up, hoping everything would turn out okay.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Looking into the Mirror of Erised, Ron found himself alone. But was this what he wanted? To be betrayed and to be alone, a loner? The irony! Harry was born alone with parents missing before he even celebrated his second birthday and he still had friends. Ron, born to a large family and always wanting to be front and center was now finally by himself, but fate took a twist and he landed himself in the backseat.

But they were all mental. Hell, this was about bloody Draco Malfoy, their arch nemesis! Some things never change! He wasn't as bad as the friggen' Percy brat! No, no, he wasn't! He was just sticking up for what he knew was right. He wasn't about to see his enemy steal his crush away, oh-ho!

He had a right to be jealous. He was probably even winning Hermione's affection before _Harry_ had to go ruin it all and land them both TOGETHER in a damned make-believe world where they could do WHO-KNOWS-WHAT!

A long time seemed to have passed since he had stopped all forms of communication (excluding glares) with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco, but his fury never seemed to have died off. He had a good chance of following Percy's footsteps.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco Malfoy had purposely skipped class, for fear of Hermione in History of Magic. He sighed. He couldn't keep avoiding her forever. He had tried, in the beginning, to apologize, but when it didn't work, he went with Pansy, which sickened him terribly. He longed for Hermione so much it pushed him to a point of avoiding all contact with her.

His heart was sickened at the thought that he would never be able to caress her so carefully and lovingly again as he saw instead a man that replaced him; his stomach clenched at the thought that she would never be his again. It was all his fault – if only he had told the truth, but it was too late.

He wandered around the Slytherin common room, the cold of the stone etched into his heart, but just one thought of Hermione and warmth would burst, the cold being shooed away. However, with a broken heart like glass that fell and shattered into smithereens, it was impossible for his heart to be whole again.

"Hermione, I – " he began, but he stopped himself, despaired. _I would suffer for you… I would kill for you… I would change for you…_ He attempted to contain himself, but one last line drifted through his mind before he could stop it:

_Why didn't you chose me?_

He didn't know. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He walked over to the window and saw Hermione walking by the lake. He glanced at the clock; History of Magic was over now. They had fifteen minutes until Potions, but Hermione didn't look like she was going to leave any time soon. Draco squinted. He swore he saw none other than Ron Weasley walking with her.

He didn't like it. She chose Ron over him. One time before, he would've hated it all and lost his temper, but now… he was just sad. He was miserable. "Hermione… how could you…? After I've trusted… after I've opened myself up…"

He opened up to himself and others for the first time ever – to Hermione. And she just betrayed him like that? He grew dizzy, collapsing onto his bed for a moment's rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as History of Magic had ended, Hermione ran out of the classroom and down to the lake. She couldn't bear to be near anyone – she couldn't bear anything, not after what Draco did to her. She let him in on a relationship – he made her believe that love was good, but he just around, breaking the bond. Tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't stop them. They just squeezed out from her closed eyes. She opened them again, hearing a distant "Twenty points from Gryffendor for running in the halls!" but she ignored it.

She ran blindly to the lake, alone. Thinking her life over. Suicide. It was such a warm idea now, though once-upon-a-time when she was sane it was a crime. With all her self control, she prevented herself from tying a boulder to her waist and jumping into the lake.

He didn't know how much he hurt her. He made her life fall apart. What happened to those days she wasted under the sun, laughing and enjoying her time with Harry and Ron? _Ron_. Maybe he was right. Some things never change…

But it was too late to change anything. Hermione sighed. When did she let her life be swallowed up by the hole? It was cleverly hidden by joy and love, but despite all her conscience telling her to turn back, she went forward and fell straight into the deep, dark hole. This was her hell.

She cursed herself. This never should have happened. She lost track of time... she sat beneath a tree, closing her eyes, wishing for the impossible.

She dreamed of death.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Ginny bit her lip nervously. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Hermione nodded determinedly, but inside she was broken. _Some Gryffendor I am,_ she thought. _I can't even face a fear._ She sighed. "Look, Ginny," she repeated, "I've been to France before in our third year. I loved it and I think… maybe… I want to move there."

Ginny looked up at Harry. They both knew that she was running away from Draco, away from her heartbreak. She could try – it wouldn't work. Her heartbreak would always live on with her; her pride assured that.

"Just – just please don't tell anyone, all right?" she said, referring to Draco. Harry frowned but Ginny nodded slowly. Hermione smiled. "Thanks," she said, hugging them. A tear fell from her eyes, but she quickly wiped it away.

"If you ever need anything… you know how to contact us," Ginny said weakly. Harry didn't say anything. He was too distracted by a particular conversation he had just the day before…

_FLASHBACK_

"Why?" Draco said softly, looking out the library window. "She's happy… She's got Weasley, doesn't she?"

Harry stared, surprised. _Weasley_? Ron? Ron hadn't spoken to them for ages – only grumbled to Ginny during summer. Harry shook his head slowly. "No… Ron – Ron, he's not with us anymore," Harry said shakily. It still pained him to think that Ron had left because of his idea.

Draco looked at Harry, surprised. "But I saw – by the lake, Hermione was with Weasley – "

Harry shook his head again. "It never happened." Draco wasn't convinced. "Look. Hermione… she loves you. If only you apologize and confess your true feelings to her, you might still have a chance now."

A spark of hope lit up in Draco's eyes. "Honestly?" he sad slowly. Harry nodded in conferment. "Thanks… _Harry_," Draco said, a small smile playing at his lips. Harry arched his eyebrows in surprise, but smiled back before walking away.

_END FLASHBACK_

If she went away, all hope was lost. Draco wouldn't even have a chance to apologize. Harry tried, "Hermione, look. It's not even a year after graduation! This is unreasonable – just stay for another week, that's all – "

Hermione shook her head. She wasn't willing to have a week's worth of chances of seeing Draco. She was too anxious… too nervous, too afraid. "No, Harry," she said, a remorseful smile lined on her face. "I'm sorry."

"Hermione, just one week – "

"Drop it, Harry," Ginny said softly. "Her mind's already set." Harry sighed, looking down in defeat.

"But remember to visit us every once in a while, at least," Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"I will."

With one last feeble smile, Hermione turned around and boarded the plane. Ginny looked sadly at Hermione's retreating back, while Harry looked mournful and regretful. Just before Hermione disappeared from sight, Ginny swore she heard a drift, whispering, "_Good-bye, Draco._"

Harry and Ginny Apparated back to Hermione's old house. In the seventh year war, Hermione's parents had died while driving to the grocery, leaving Hermione the entire house. Hermione, however, left the house for Harry and Ginny, who were going on in a steady relationship and could use the money it sold for.

Only a few hours after Hermione had boarded the plane, the doorbell had sounded. Harry answered the door, finding none other than Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"I need to see Hermione," he said desperately, a look of begging in his eyes.

Harry looked at Draco pitifully. From the back of the room, Ginny called out, "Who's there?" She walked up to the door and saw Draco.

"Where's Hermione?" he said, looking from Harry to Ginny, their faces grim and regretful.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Ginny said softly, "but Hermione left. I'm sorry."

The single rose that Draco held loosely between his fingers fell to the ground in silence as she gently closed the door.

* * *

Author's Note: By the way, if you were wondering, when Draco saw Hermione with Ron, he was hallucinating. It was something he didn't want to happen, and because he feared it so much, he saw it. Haha. Mind games… they creep me out! (shivers)

This chapter wasn't very satisfying, except for the end, to me. Hehe. It'sthe shortest chapter in thisentire story, it's very very very short, its very verybery VERY short,but I hope you find it satisfying… but in my opinion, the ending was kind of mean. haha. I mean, Draco's in desperate need for help and they just shut the door in his face! But it's all for the effect, so…

Well anyways, on the topic of sequels, I probably won't write another one because the way I closed my endings (except for the humorous one, but I don't really feel like writing a sequel for that one) is pretty much satisfying, as greenday409 suggested. Which, I find, very surprising because I like to end my stories with an open ending (like the "we were never meant to be" fanfic I wrote) but that's all right… haha. XD

If you disagree with me, then feel free to leave your thoughts in a review!


	17. Alternate Ending II

**Sent Diligo**

Disclaimer: I don't know HP.

Author's Note: Ugh. I reread some of the last chapter after I published it and I could have done LOADS better… I'm so annoyed. Oh well, glad you enjoyed the story so far, anyways…

* * *

**Thanks to guilty until proven innocent, the girl trapped in a dream, dmhg, Raye Wolfe, Mistress of the Red Kiwi, Aquafairy, and hannah for reviewing!**

**Guilty until proven innocent:** lol! Yes, I get your point… haha. but I especially hate those stories who have such open endings that make you curious and then there's nothing to finish off your curiosity. I mean, sure, it's fun to write, but to read it…? Nah! And I read your story, lol. I really enjoyed it, you did a great job with it, but you're right, it's a pretty satisfying and closed ending. Good thing you didn't end it with "or so they thought…" now THAT'S really unnerving! (to me at least. XD)

**The girl trapped in a dream:** yeah… I like to READ happy endings but I like to WRITE sad endings. I don't know… I'm like giving disaster and taking benefits. That's bad, right…? Oh well…

**Raye Wolfe:** You're right… hmm. The sad ending should've been different… I mean they _could_ be forced into marriage. They should have ended up hating each other then storming away but then some weirdo pushed 'em back together! Haha. Ooooooooooor, maybe it COULD be that Hermione missed Draco so much that when she wrote her name, she scribbled down 'Hermione Malfoy' by accident instead because of that hearbreak… hehe. Lets stick with that one. XD

**Hannah:** I knew it looked weird for some reason! Thanks for telling me. I also realized that "McGonagall" had two "l's" instead of one a bit too late, too. Bleh. Spelling's not one of my strong points. XD

* * *

From Chapter Fourteen:

Hermione shook her head. "I don't believe in lies."

Struck in surprise, Ginny's grip loosened. Taking the advantage, Hermione began to race down the corridor. A tear fell from Ginny's eyes as she breathed, "Hermione…"

From behind a column, a pair of emerald green eyes watched, hardly believing what he was seeing.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Alternate Ending II**

Ginny sighed and turned around, heading back to class. Harry slid out of the column, calling her name out softly. Ginny jumped then turned around, laughing in relief as she saw it was "just Harry."

"Just Harry?" Harry repeated, frowning playfully. "Of all people, I would've expected something a bit _higher_ of – "

Ginny smiled slightly. "Do you deserve it?" She stopped, her mind wandering back to Hermione. "I can't believe her! She's just… _MMPH!_" Ginny cried, punching into her open palm.

Harry's face grew solemn as he thought of Hermione. "Frustrating?" Harry supplied. Ginny nodded. "What happened?"

Ginny stared at Harry, surprised. "Hermione didn't tell you?" Harry shook his head. "Well, then I guess you _are_ 'just Harry!'" Harry scolded as Ginny quickly filled him in. They both stood there silent for a moment as Harry let the new information sink in while Ginny slowly waited for his reaction. Instead of the sudden outburst she would've expected from Ron, Harry stood solemn and serious.

"You'd better hurry off to class, Ginny. I'll see you at lunch," Harry said darkly, both of them heading in opposite directions.

Courtesy of the Marauders, Harry took a detour on his way to History of Magic, resulting an early arrival. His luck had succeeded him. Early, too, was Draco Malfoy, though he looked as if he was ready to pack up and leave again. He was just gathering his things and heading for the door when Harry ran up to him and stopped him.

"Hermione."

Draco froze at the name, but quickly regained composure and continued walking.

"Malfoy – listen." Draco turned around and faced Harry.

"What?" he said irritably.

"Hermione. What do you feel about her?" Seeing as Draco was hesitant to answer, Harry continued, "She loves you. Open up to her." Smirking, Harry dropped his books on a table and sat down, writing something on a piece of paper. Draco Malfoy watched, unsure of what to do. Finally, he put his books back and walked over to Harry.

"And y'know what, Potter?" Harry looked up from his parchment. "I'm sure she loves you, too – but you've got your own redheaded side to you, don't you?" Harry frowned, making out what he just said while Draco walked back to his seat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione's hands shook as she took notes throughout History of Magic. She felt a pair of eyes staring at her, which wrecked her concentration. She turned her head around, spotting Malfoy staring straight at her. She held back her tears as she turned back to her notes and continued writing.

"…when a wizard named Fran Zehared took action and…"

Hermione carefully copied down each word that Binns said. Her mind wasn't on whatever Fran Zehared did, though. She thought about Draco. He broke her heart. She gave him plenty of chances, but maybe just one more… he _had_ been trying to get her attention, resulting in going out with school slut, Pansy. Desperate measures, though, were uncalled for. She reflected on the time when Harry upset Cho, not knowing how to understand girls. Was Draco Malfoy the same?

She sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear. She looked at Harry, who was seated next to her. He looked up from his random notes (which skipped from "The spell was invented to disguise" to the so-called next one, "Fran Zehaired, who was hideously ugly…") and stared straight back at her. "He's not all that bad, you know," Harry said.

Hermione bit her lip. "I know, but… it's just so hard to forgive after your heart's been broken thrice." A lone tear trickled down Hermione's cheek, but she quickly brushed it away.

"Just once more. One last chance which will be worth every moment," Harry said, smiling slightly. Hermione hated that look. It meant that he knew something she didn't know, and she _hated_ not knowing things. She _hated_ people being smarter than her. Well, not so much hate, but envy. And of course, it didn't include adults and professors.

Noticing that she had a drop of ink on her parchment, and being the perfectionist she was, she took out her wand to erase it. "Spill," she said to Harry, telling him to tell her whatever he knew. However, it was also taken as a spell, and with Hermione's aimless wand, Parvati Patil's ink bottle tipped over and poured all over her robes. She began to shriek like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my gosh, Parvati, I am _so_ sorry! Err... _scourgify_," she said hopefully as the ink disappeared from her robes. "I'm really, _really_ sorry about that so if you – "

"Is there something wrong, Miss Parcel?" Binns said, floating over to Parvati.

She smiled slightly. "Everything's all right," she said in false cheeriness.

Binns continued to drone on as if there had been no interruption. Hermione glanced back at Draco and saw him staring straight at her. Hermione raised her hand. Harry feigned a gasp. "Err, Professor? I – I'll go get another bottle of ink in my room, since it's my fault – "

"Yes, yes," Binns said, hardly even noticing what he was allowing. "Patricia Fox, on the other hand…"

Draco took notice of this and soon crept out, supposedly going to the bathroom. He saw Hermione's hair turn around the corner, quickly following her.

"Hermione!" he called out.

Hermione spun around. "What?" she asked, impatience at the edge of her voice. She had barely gotten the word out when Draco's lips crashed down heavily upon her, taking her down into a passionate kiss. After a few moments, Hermione broke apart, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"I love you, Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled as he headed back into the classroom. She spun around to go get an ink bottle when she saw Dumbledore and Snape standing there, rigid and frozen in shock. Well, more of Snape. Dumbledore, however, held up a card that read "6.0." Snape could barely hold up a card that said zero. Hermione laughed slightly as she headed down the corridor.

As Hermione headed back to History of Magic and seated herself next to Harry, she whispered, "Thanks."

Harry smiled at her. "No problem."

Hermione sighed. "I owe you something. You and Ginny really have helped me through this all – "

"Just one thing." Hermione stared at Harry, waiting for him to go on. "You will grant us access to call you 'Mione.'"

Hermione laughed and nodded. "That one pleasure is yours."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, in the Great Hall during dinnertime, Dumbledore stood up and halted the feast.

"Our previous project, Sent Diligo, did not fare so well. We have never gotten to see the most… _interesting_ parts of the play." Dumbledore scanned the room, his eyes landing on Hermione, then switching to Draco. "Keeping Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger with the lead roles, we will begin a new play, called Rebirth of the Two."

* * *

Author's Note: And now that is the finish of Sent Diligo (though obviously short. All my final chapters are short for some reason…)! I have another dmhg story pairing in mind, but I already tried but it's pretty hard to write out. So right now I'm taking a break from dmhg and I'll be working on a ginny/tom pairing (seriously, there should be more of 'em!) called final riddles…

Well anyways, that's basically all and I'm pretty sure I wont be writing a sequel for this story. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope y'all enjoyed reading it! Thanks for everyone who review and read, you were all great support and helped me get on through writers' blocks.

You guys all rock! XP

HAND! (have a nice day… weird abbr but that's all right)


	18. New Story!

Note to anyone who actually enjoyed this story and still has it on their updates (for some odd reason):

I am considering rewriting this story. Please see my newest story _Play on Words_, which will be a complete revision of Sent Diligio (hopefully) and more well-written. Please review it if you enjoy it; I'm still debating whether or not to continue Play on Words.

Thanks!

--Intricacy


End file.
